Living The Dream
by MrsMeganTomlinson
Summary: when Megan moves to London she bumps into the one and only Louis Tomlinson but will they be friends or something more. some swearing in later chapters, maybe a few intimate parts but apart from that its all good!
1. Chapter 1

Here I am stood in the typical weather that always falls upon the place I live: Doncaster. Freezing cold walking back and forth to my car with boxes full of whatever I had left to take.I'm an eighteen year old girl, with green/Hazel eyes, dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin; it was moving day. The day I am finally saying goodbye to it all, the waking up in a tiny room that I still shared with my younger sister, the food shopping with my mum. Not being able to bring anyone home because I lived with my mum, I'm all on my own now...

I turned to my mum and sister;my mum who's hair was all over, her eyes were bloodshot with bags underneath them and her hand was covering the sobs escaping her lips. My sister was stood slouched with her head down, her light brown hair falling over her saddened face, she was trying to hold back the tears with a slight smile, but I knew when I left she would be bawling her eyes out. I quickly walked over to them,

"bye mum, I'm going to miss you and I promise I will try to text you as soon as I get there ok, and Chloe don't do anything stupid when I'm gone" Chloe smiled

"Megan,your more likely to do something stupid than what I am" I laughed and hugged them both again before jogging to my car and getting in. My car was a navy mini, I had saved for it with the money I earned from doing a few modeling jobs for shops in the town center. You see I wasn't as lucky as my friends growing up their parents had always been together and gave them everything they wanted/needed, mine however split up when I was four. I'm not complaining because I know there are people worse off, a LOT worse off, but if I needed anything I would always have to save for it myself, this is how the car ended up being mine.

I turned on the heater and plugged my IPod in and One Direction blasted into the car, I was singing along to What Makes You Beautiful whilst turning onto the motorway. I sighed nervous but at the same time excited, I was glad I was finally doing something on my own with nobody I knew surrounding me. I need my independence and moving to go to the university in London was the best way of doing it. I'm renting a flat down there which my savings are paying for until I get a job, I had gone down there with my mum and sister to decorate a few days and then my dad came along to help when they couldn't so all I had to do was unpack my clothes and a few pieces of furniture and then I could finally call it my home. I carried on driving down the motorway I had drove down so many times in the past few months and sighed, I just hope I can do it all on my own.

It was an hour later when I finally got there the city was beautiful at night, I had only been there a few times before so it was all still pretty new to me. I stepped out of my car after I had parked it round the back of the modern looking, tall building.I trudged through the metal door and struggled into the old, metal lift with the heavy boxes of clothes. I unlocked the door that was now mine and put the clothes on the floor of my bedroom, which was painted Coral on one wall and the rest were a cream colour, it had a dark brown wooden floor and a big window on the back wall, the size wasn't great but I don't care; I'm finally living in London and it's something I've been dreaming about since I was little, so I'm just ecstatic I'm here.

I went back out of the small flat and got into the same old, rusty lift. I was struggling to lift the small bedside table when I heard a voice behind me.

"here let me help you" he took the table from my hands and that's when I looked up and saw a tall, slim but muscular man with beautiful piercing blue eyes and soft looking brown hair that was swept elegantly to the side.

"thankyou, would you mind possibly carrying it to my apartment, I wouldn't ask but it's too heavy for me to carry"

"yeah sure what apartment is it?" I smiled

"I'm on the 3rd floor apartment 3G" he shifted the table in his arms so he could carry it better and then set off towards the lift, I followed behind smiling.

He placed the table on the floor of my room for me, then slowly gazed round the flat.

"this is a pretty nice place" I grinned

"thankyou, It's not the best but I love it. It's perfect for me, do you want to stay for a drink there's some red bull and stuff in the fridge, besides you've carried that all the way up here you need a rest!"

"are you trying to call me unfit!" I laughed and he winked so I went to get him a can of red bull from the fridge before sitting beside him on the sofa.

"Thankyou love" he took the drink and put it on the table

"so a beautiful girl like you has got to have a beautiful name right?" I laughed

"not so sure about beautiful, but thankyou. It's Megan, what's yours?" he smiled

"Louis, Louis Tomlinson to be exact" I grinned and put my head down. This is the man I used to pretty much fangirl over all those years ago, okay I still do, but not that much!

"Where have you moved from then?" I put my head back up so I could look into his beautiful eyes again.

"Doncaster, I'm starting the university here in a few months" he nodded

"what are you going to be studying?" I put my can back on the table and crossed my legs underneath me.

"I'm studying history, art, photography, English literature and French" he raised his eyebrows when I took my jumper off and he saw my shirt. It was the concert shirt I had bought about a year ago when I went to see them.

"so you do know who I am then?" I laughed.

"yeah, but don't worry I'm not going to scream in your face" he laughed.

"thanks, I appreciate it" I grinned and it all went silent again so I looked down at my thin hands that were laying elegantly in my lap.

"I'm sorry love, I've got to go Harry needs me for something. Can I have your number?" my head shot up and I started at him shocked.

"o-okay" he grinned and took out his phone so we could both get each other's numbers. He then reluctantly stood up and trudged towards the door.

"Bye Megan, it was amazing meeting you" I grinned

"it was amazing meeting you too, goodbye Louis" he grinned and walked out of the door, I contentedly sighed and closed the door behind him. That was Louis Tomlinson...

**Louis' p.o.v**

I was walking through the car park at the back of a modern looking apartment building-somewhere I have been accustomed to walk through to get away from the paparazzi- when I saw someone struggling to get a table out of a car. I chuckled to myself and ran over to help them with it as I got closer, I realized she had the most beautiful face I had ever seen. I quickly took the table from the hands whilst saying

"here let me help you".

"thanks, would you mind possibly carrying it to my apartment, I wouldn't ask but it's too heavy for me to carry" I looked down into her eyes and I saw her momentarily freeze, I inwardly sighed and waited for a scream, but it never came.

"yeah sure what apartment is it?" she smiled

"I'm on the 3rd floor apartment 3G" I shifted the table in my arms so I could carry it better and then set off towards the lift.

"this is a pretty nice place" she grinned

"thankyou, It's not the best but I love it. It's perfect for me, do you want to stay for a drink there's some red bull and stuff in the fridge, besides you've carried that all the way up here you need a rest!"

"are you trying to call me unfit!" she laughed again and I winked so she blushed and went to get me a can of red bull from the fridge before sitting beside me on the sofa.

"Thankyou love" I took the drink and put it on the table

"so a beautiful girl like you has got to have a beautiful name right?" she laughed

"not so sure about beautiful, but thankyou. It's Megan, what's yours?" I smiled and inwardly frowned, how could she not know she was beautiful.

"Louis, Louis Tomlinson to be exact" she grinned and put her head down. I prepared for twenty questions about my job and the boys, that never happened either.

"Where have you moved from then?" she put her head back up so I could look into her beautiful eyes again.

"Doncaster, I'm starting the university here in a few months" I nodded

"what are you going to be studying?" she put her can back on the table and crossed her legs underneath her slim body .

"I'm studying history, art, photography, English literature and French" I raised my eyebrows when she took her jumper off and I saw her shirt. It was the concert shirt from about a year ago when we did our last tour.

"so you do know who I am then?" she laughed, so I inwardly sighed, again waiting for something to happen...

"yeah, but don't worry I'm not going to scream in your face" I laughed and mentally cheered.

"thanks, I appreciate it" she grinned and it all went silent again so she looked down at her thin hands that were laying elegantly in her lap. I looked at my phone and saw I had a message from Harry saying he had made dinner.

"I'm sorry love, I've got to go Harry needs me for something. Can I have your number?" her head shot up and she started at me shocked.

"o-okay" I grinned and took out my phone again so we could both get each other's numbers. I then reluctantly stood up and trudged towards the door.

"Bye Megan, it was amazing meeting you" she grinned

"it was amazing meeting you too, goodbye Louis" I grinned and walked out of the door


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face as I remembered the night before. I got out of bed and looked at the clock it was just after ten thirty. As I was about to go into the kitchen my phone flashed saying I had a message. I picked up my phone and walked into the kitchen, I read the message it was from an unknown number,

'**are you free later because I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cinema with me- Louis**'. I grinned with excitement and quickly text back '**sure I'd love to x**' I saved his number in my contacts and flicked the kettle on to make myself a cup of tea. My phone flashed again and I read the message '**great I will pick you up at 5 x**' I quickly text back '**okay, I'll see you then ;) x**'

I drank my cup of tea and watched a bit of TV, about an hour later I got in the shower before deciding what I was going to wear. I chose a black lacy long sleeved top, my denim jeans and black flats. When I had finished drying and curling my hair it was nearly 4 o clock so I got dressed and did my makeup.

I had just finished when there was a knock on the door, I opened it to see Louis stood there wearing his red chinos, striped top and red toms. He had a huge grin on his face

"you look gorgeous, are you ready to go?" I grinned back

"yes and thankyou , you look pretty nice yourself" I locked the door behind me and started walking with him.

"what's your favorite film, Megan?" I thought for a moment

"Keith, it's probably the saddest film I've ever watched" he looked confused

"never heard of that one, what's it about?" I smiled

"the boy Keith, who is played by Jesse McCartney has Cancer so he tries not to get attached to anyone as he knows he's not going to live past graduation. Then there is a blonde girl called Natalie who does everything in school and plays tennis but she doesn't really want to, her parents have forced her into it. Anyway, she ends up hanging around with Keith, then they fall in love but...no I'm not telling you anymore you will have to watch it" he frowned and then pulled puppy dog eyes at me

"please" I laughed and shook my head

"nope"

When we got to his car he held open the door for me and closed it when I was in. He walked round the front to get in the driver's side, he got in and started the car.

"so do you have any brothers or sisters?" I nodded

"yeah, I have a younger sister called Chloe, she's seventeen" he smiled

"is it as stressful being a girl and living with a sister as it is being a boy?" I raised my eyebrows

"Worse, you have no idea how bad our arguments were growing up. I have always been the least tidy and she was obsessively tidy and we had to share a room, so yep that was a disaster and she always spent the most time with mum so that caused a few arguments because whenever anything happened I would get the blame and I'm the oldest so I got the blame anyway. does that answer your question okay?" he laughed

"I think so" I laughed and looked out of the window.

I had only just taken my seat belt off when Louis was stood at the side of the car holding open the door, as I got out I couldn't help but notice how close our faces were. He smiled and I moved as he closed the door.

On the way to the cinema I could feel his hand getting closer to mine until he finally reached it and our fingers locked together, I looked up at him and smiled he smiled back and winked. We got to the cinema and he insisted on buying the tickets no matter how much I asked to pay for mine. We had just sat down in the empty seats at the back when the film started. I sat stiff in my seat when I looked at the screen and realized the film was the new paranormal activity film! Louis looked down at me when he realized I was sat still he chuckled slightly and lent down to whisper in my ear

"you can hold onto me if you get scared". He smiled and I slid further down in my seat to get comfortable. A few minutes later I felt Louis shift beside me I looked to the side to see that he had slid further down in his seat too. 10 minutes into the film I jumped as the ghost started moving all the furniture. Louis laughed quietly and put his arm around my shoulders, he smiled at me as I leaned into his side.

Once the film had finished we walked out before anyone saw us, I was silent but Louis was nearly on the floor laughing at the look on my face because I was still in shock from how scary the film was

"I'm sorry Megan, but your face is a picture right now" I glared at him and he stopped laughing

"sorry" I laughed and hit his arm

"It's ok, I actually quite enjoyed the film" he smiled

"see, I'm amazing" I rolled my eyes and smiled as he placed his hand in mine as we walked back to his car. When we got in he said we were going to nandos I tried to say no and that I'd had a wonderful time already but he insisted.

We were about to go in when a girl from behind us suddenly screamed

"OMG ITS LOUIS TOMLINSON!" she came running over and asked for a photo and autograph Louis looked at her

"ok, but only one because I am on a date" he looked at me and smiled, I smiled back and the girl practically threw the camera at me, she was glaring at me the whole time. Once I had took the photo she said thank you to Louis and glared at me once more and then ran off to where she was going. Louis took hold of my hand as we went in

"I'm sorry about that it sort of comes with the job" I squeezed his hand

"its fine I understand" he smiled at me and held open the door. We sat down and ordered we were talking and my hands clasped together on the table when Louis suddenly reached over and slid one of his hands into mine we smiled at each other and gazed into each other's eyes.

After we had ate we went to pay, I tried to persuade him to let me pay half but he said it was a date so therefore its only right for him to pay so eventually I gave in. We walked back to the car silently enjoying each other's company, when Louis started the car the radio came on and he started singing he had such a beautiful voice. I looked at him but didn't realize I was staring until he winked at me.

When we got to the car round the back of the apartment, he opened my door and held my hand firmly in his as we walked to my door.

"Do you want a drink before you go home" he smiled

"I can't I'd better get back, I'm at the studio early tomorrow" I smiled

"Ok" I unlocked my door and turned around so I could watch him go,but he suddenly leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms round his neck and he wrapped his around my waist pulling me close to him our tongues entwining. After a few minutes we broke away and looked into each other's eyes grinning

"Megan, I know I've only known you a day, but I really like you, will you be my girlfriend?" I looked at the floor then back into his eyes

"of course Louis, I really like you too" he kissed me softly on the lips. He said goodbye and turned to leave but stopped to wave when he got to the corner after a few minutes he stopped waving and walked round the corner out of sight. I was still grinning as I walked into my bedroom. It was half 11 so I got changed and climbed into bed I slept with a huge grin on my face as I remembered the kiss.

**Louis p.o.v**

I walked round the corner and when I could no longer see Megan I walked silently back to my car remembering how amazing my night had been. When I got back I told harry what happened and then changed into my pajama bottoms and got into bed dreaming of Megan the girl I was falling in love with.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days after mine and Louis's first date. I was sat on my brown, leather sofa, curled up reading a magazine. My phone beeped at the side of me saying I had a message so I picked it up and looked who had sent it-Louis.

**'what are you doing this afternoon I've got some people I'd like you to meet x'** I sat there for a bit wondering who it could be, when I suddenly realized I grinned and face palmed, I can honestly be stupid sometimes, the I sent a text back

**'yeah I'm free but what shall I wear x'** I sighed and picked up the magazine again, I was engrossed in one of the articles when my phone beeped again.

**'just jeans and a top we are just going for a coffee with them ;) x'**

**'okay, what time shall I be ready? x'**

**'I'll be there in an hour x'**. I locked my phone and then stood up to go get ready.

I chose to wear a plain white short sleeved top, black jeans and flats, I brushed my teeth and then sat in front of the mirror on the wardrobe door. I quickly sprayed heat protector on my long, brown hair then got to work on softly curling it with my curling wand. Once I had finished I put them on the heat protector mat then walked over to my drawer filled with all my makeup. I took out my mascara, black eyeliner and lip balm. Carefully I applied them; then walked back into the living room to put away the magazine that I had been engrossed in earlier. There was a knock on my door, as soon as I opened it Louis' warm lips pressed against mine. I pulled away and then smiled at him.

"I missed you" I reached up and flattened a piece of hair that was sticking up on his head.

"I missed you too" then his warm arms wrapped around me, encasing me in a soft, comforting shell, I drowned in the warmth and contentedly sighed. He reluctantly pulled away and then softly smiled, I turned and locked my door and then we started walking to the lift with our hands interlocked.

"so what have you been doing for the past few days without me" I smiled

"I unpacked some more of my things and went food shopping,but apart from that I've just been taking it easy before uni starts, what about you, what have you been doing at work?" He grinned

"I've been in the studio with the boys working on our album"

We eventually got to the car and he opened the door so I could step in, he then walked round to his side of the car and got in.

"I could have just met you there so you wouldn't of had to waste any time coming to get me" He smiled and looked at me

"I wanted to see my beautiful girl quicker" I smiled and then he leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips.

When we got to the Starbucks a few streets down Louis opened my door for me and took my hand as I got out, our hands linked and our arms swaying and occasionally banging against Louis' thigh as we were walking in. When we got in I heard someone call Louis from the corner so I turned around and saw the rest of one direction smiling at me. we slowly walk over and I was hugged by each one of them, I sat down and Louis went to get the drinks and then Harry turned to me

"he really likes you, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy about a girl after just one date" I smiled at him just as Louis came back with the drinks. All the time we were sat down Louis had his arm around the back of my chair and he would occasionally play with the hair at the back of my neck.

"so where are you from" harry asked once I had put my drink down.

"Doncaster,I moved here a few days ago'" they all raised there eyebrows apart from Louis who already knew

"so have you ever ran into Louis before then" Zayn asked and I just laughed and shook my head.

"no, never unfortunately because he's lovely" they all smiled and Louis squeezed my shoulder.

"Why have you moved to London then?" I looked over at Liam and smiled,

"I'm starting at the University Of London in September, I got accepted a few months ago" he grinned.

"congratulations!" I laughed.

"thankyou" he smiled and went back to drinking his coffee.

10 minutes later Liam's phone bleeped saying they had to get back because they had a meeting.

"It was great meeting you guys" they smiled and hugged me.

"bye Megan, look after him okay" I laughed at Niall.

"I will, don't worry"

"guys, I'm gonna drop Megan off home I will meet you there"

"alright, see you soon Lou" he nodded at Harry, then took my hand as we walked back to his car.

We got back to my apartment and he walked me to my door, I unlocked it and then Louis' arms wrapped around my waist and his soft lips pressed to my cheek, I turned around in his arms and his lips met mine. We stood there for a while our tongues entwined.

When he pulled away he smiled and hugged me close "

I'm sorry babe,I didn't know we had a meeting" I smiled he was so sweet

"it's fine Lou,I don't mind, it was really nice meeting the boys in person, they're lovely" he smiled "

it's nice to be with someone who likes me aswell as the boys and not our fame" "

I would never do that Lou, I promise" he smiled

"I know babe". Then he gave me a soft kiss on the lips and said goodbye before walking away waving as he got to the corner.

I smiled and walked inside when I had made myself a cup tea I rang my mum and told her everything that had happened and she said she was happy for me. I finished on the phone so I put the TV on and on the news there was a photo of me and Louis on the night of our date, it was when we were walking out of the cinema. I smiled and text my mum, Zack and Rachel. I also text Louis and he also said that his meeting had finished. I smiled and text back,

**'do you want to come over for dinner? x'**

**'okay, thankyou, I'll be there in ten'** I grinned.

**'it's fine x**' I quickly tidied up a bit, then Louis knocked on the door.

I went to open it and he kissed me softly on the lips and walked in. We had both just sat on the sofa when my phone rang, it was Rachel so I put it on loudspeaker so she could talk to Louis as well. Me and Louis both said hello "

omg, is that...Megan why didn't you tell me Louis would be there oh my god is Niall there too!" I laughed Rachel will always be Rachel

"no Rach sorry It's just Lou, are you okay?" she sighed

"yeah, I'm ok, I'm still waiting on a reply from that university though" I smiled

"don't worry Rach you will get in I know your amazing at Drama and besides your possibly the biggest drama queen I know" I laughed imagining her reaction. "

Bitch!" me and Louis burst out laughing, but then Rachel suddenly screamed through the phone I jumped and Louis laughed.

"Rach what did you do!" she screamed down the phone

"I GOT IN, I GOT IN, MEGAN I'M MOVING TO LONDON!". Then we both screamed down the phone at each other

"OMG, RACH CONGRATULATIONS YOU CAN MOVE IN WITH ME i HAVE A SPARE ROOM" she screamed back

"OMG, YES MEGAN THANK YOU AAH I CAN'T WAIT", Louis laughed at how girly we were both being and I playfully hit him on the arm and kissed him on the cheek. I and Rachel decided that I would decorate and she would buy the furniture and then send it over. When I had hung up the phone me and Louis both decided we were hungry so I put a pizza in the oven and walked back into the room to see Louis looking through one of the magazines I was reading.

"enjoying yourself" he looked up, like a deer caught in the headlights and smiled. I laughed and walked over.

"I-, um" I smiled.

"I won't tell if you don't" he smiled so I winked and then he chuckled. I said thanks and kissed him on the cheek.

The timer binged saying the pizza was ready so I put the pizza was on the table so we both sat down and ate it, when we had finished I let Louis pick a film whilst I put the plates into the dishwasher. I went and sat on the sofa and put to cans of sprite on the table with a bowl of popcorn, Louis turned the light off and sat next to me.

I curled into his side and he pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and put it over us both I looked at the screen and saw he had picked Grease I smiled at him and he kissed me on the head.

Halfway through the film my eyes were getting really heavy and eventually I never had the energy to keep them open, I woke up at 3 am and looked up at Louis who was asleep I smiled and thought 'he looks so cute when he sleeps' I put my head back on his chest and went back to sleep thinking of how lucky I was.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 11 when I finally woke up and took my head off Louis's chest. I looked at him and saw he was still asleep. I kissed him on the cheek and his eyelids fluttered open and he flashed me his drop dead gorgeous smile. He kissed me deeply on the lips, When he pulled away he smiled again.

"I have the day off today babe" then I remembered I had to decorate the spare room for Rachel coming. I grinned.

"do you want to come with me to get the paint to decorate Rachel's room"  
"yes, but would I be able to use your shower" I smiled and shook my head.

"of course, you don't need to ask love" he chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"thanks babe, I wont be long" then he went to the bathroom. I walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on, then I went into my room to get out my clothes.

I chose my blue trousers and plain cream t-shirt. When I had finished getting out my clothes I heard the shower turn off and then Louis shouted  
"babe, can you please get me a towel I forgot" I laughed and I went to get him one from the small cupboard next to the bathroom and he stuck his head and one arm out of the gap where he hadn't shut the door. We both laughed "Thanks Meg's" he winked and put the towel round his waist then he pulled me into him by my arms and our lips connected his tongue slowly slipping inside my mouth when my arms slid around his neck and I played with the hair near his neck that was still wet from the shower. I felt his lips curve into a smile above mine, he then wrapped his arms further around my waist, holding me close.

*Ring, Ring* Louis's phone rang so he sighed and walked off to go get it, I got myself a towel and went to get a shower. When I got out Louis was sat on the sofa fully dressed watching the T.V. I wrapped my towel tighter around myself and went into my room to get dressed. I slipped my underwear on and then slid the trousers on my legs before putting the t-shirt over my head. I brushed my hair and then swiped some mascara over my eyes and put lip balm on.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen and made 2 cups of tea and put them on the coffee table, he smiled and looked up at me.

"thankyou" his stomach rumbled and I playfully scolded him

"why didn't you tell me you were hungry I could of made you something to eat ages ago!" he smiled

"I didn't want to cause a fuss" I shook my head.

"I wouldn't have minded, honestly!" he laughed so I smiled and then went into the kitchen to make him some toast and walked back in the living room with it 15 minutes later.

He had ate it within a couple of minutes, when we had finished with the drinks and him his breakfast I was stacking the dishwasher when Louis popped his head round the door.

"I'm going to my apartment before we go shopping because I need to get changed". I smiled. "

"ok, do you want to meet me back here in about an hour then?" he grinned.

"okay, you could come with me, but I don't know what Harry's doing. He has a habit of walking round naked" I laughed.

Louis text me half an hour later saying he was on his was back, so I slipped my feet into my shoes and sat back down on the sofa. I text my mum like I usually do in a morning then got up when I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it and Louis pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"you weren't gone long" he smiled.

"I didn't want to be away long" I laughed and picked my bag up off the side.

"are you ready to go?" he nodded so I smiled and gently pushed him out of the door. He chuckled making me laugh whilst I locked the door behind us.

"are we going in my car?" I shook my head.

"mine because it's my turn to drive you everywhere now" he laughed and carefully slipped his hand into mine, I linked my fingers with his and we slowly walked to my car.

"what exactly is it that she wants the room like?" I looked over at Louis and giggled. He had a paintbrush in his hand looking at it completely bewildered. I walked over and took the paintbrush from his hand, then took hold of his hand and pulled him over to where I was stood.

"green" he looked up at the wall of different shades of green paint and raised his eyebrows.

"why green?" I sighed.

"I'm going to say two words and listen carefully because if you get it wrong she'll kill you" his eyes looked down to mine and he nodded. "Kendall Schmidt" he laughed.

"seriously, why" I frowned and shook my head.

"it's his favorite colour, so therefore it's hers" he sighed.

"okay, still don't understand it" I groaned.

"Louis, what colour is my room?" he frowned, in thought for a second.

"dark red on one wall, why?" I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "because that's my favorite colour" I nodded slowly.

"exactly" he smiled.

"aw Megan" I smiled and picked two cans off the shelf. one shade darker than the other.

"which one Lou?" he let out a breath.

"the one on the left" I nodded and put it in the basket.

I paid for the paint and brushes and then we walked back to the car, I got in and started the car.

"do you want me to help with the painting" I looked over at him and smiled.

"okay thankyou" he grinned and then we settled into a peaceful silence as I drove back.

When we got to my apartment there were 2 boxes outside it, I looked up at Louis confused and then picked up the boxes and took them inside. I opened one and realized they were some of Rachel's things and the postman must have came while I was out.

I put them on the sofa out of the way and then went into my room and changed into some old tracksuit bottoms and a plain white vest top,I also put my hair up in a messy bun so it didn't get any paint in it. I grabbed the paint brushes and Louis grabbed the paint, I turned the radio on and what makes you beautiful came on I laughed as Louis started singing and then we started to paint.

"Megan, move!" I looked up, which was a huge mistake because a huge blob of paint fell onto my head and ran down the middle of my face. I opened my eyes and glared at Louis.

"why!" he looked serious for a minute before bursting out laughing, he stumbled down the metal step ladder and landed on his backside on the floor. I burst into laughter at the sight of him covered in the paint that had fallen on the floor. He stood up and pulled me into a hug making sure I got the paint all over me. I struggled out of his grip and ran to the opposite side of the room. "what was that for!" he laughed and slowly walked over to me,

"you laughed so I got you back" I shook my head and carried on staring at him as he neared where I was stood.

"such an immature little boy" he raised his eyebrows.

"really" I nodded as he stepped closer. He eventually reached me and put his hands on either side of my head on the wall.

"you're going to get paint on the wall" he slowly moved his head closer to mine.

"we can paint over it" I looked into his eyes as his head got closer and closer, I felt his breath on my face and watched as his eyes drifted closed, my followed soon after. His lips were just inches away from mine, his hand had moved from the wall to the side of my face. I felt all the paint from his hand pressing against my skin, but I didn't care, my hands moved up his arms and clasped together at the back of his neck. His breath was on my face, just a little bit closer and his soft lips would be on mine. He started moving his head that little bit closer.

*ring ring, ring ring* he pulled away and cleared his throat.

"I'll just, um..." I nodded and he walked out of the room to get his phone. I sighed and picked up the paintbrush to start painting the wall again.

By the time the room was done we were both covered in paint. I sighed and dropped the paintbrush.

"I think that's it Lou" he nodded and then yawned. "go take a shower babe, I'll put your clothes in the wash" he smiled.

"okay thankyou" I smiled and watched as he slowly walked into the bathroom.

I had just cleaned all the paint off me and got changed when there was a knock on the door. I frowned and looked over at Louis who had fallen asleep on the sofa in his underwear after his shower. My expression softened and I walked over to the door, I slowly opened it a tiny bit and looked at who it was.

"oh my god!" I opened the door and Rachel and Zack came running in. Rachel ran into me making me laugh and then Zack came running in afterwards screaming like an idiot. I laughed, but then Louis stirred and sat up on the sofa. Rachel and Zack let go of me and then stepped backwards before raising their eyebrows.

"what is this Megan, I never realized you kidnapped half naked famous people now" I laughed and Zack and then Louis stood up with a confused look on his face.

"Megan, who are they?" I laughed.

"Louis meet Zack and Rachel. I would run and hide now otherwise you will need mental help for the rest of your life otherwise" Rachel laughed and slapped my arm.

"bitch please, we're the ones that need the help after putting up with you" I frowned at her.

"I'm not that bad" Zack laughed.

"we had to put up with five years of One Direction everything, we need help Megan!" I laughed and put my head down.

"well I do apologize" Louis cleared his throat so I looked up at him and saw his eyebrows were raised too. "don't you start I've had enough of these two" he laughed and walked over to Rachel and Zack, he took hold of Zack's hand and shook it and then pulled Rachel into a hug.

"I'm sorry I'm not dressed we had trouble painting" Zack looked over at me.

"is that what you two call it" my mouth fell open and I shook my head at Zack.

"you're just wrong" him and Rachel laughed and Louis stood there chuckling along. I sighed and sat on the sofa,

"Have we met before you seem familiar in a way" I looked over and saw Louis talking to Rachel. I laughed at the look on Rachel's face, as she had gone bright red.

"yes, my um, sister said she was going to rape you at a party I went to when we I was younger" me and Zack burst into laughter leaving Rachel stood staring at her feet. "it's not funny!" that made us laugh even harder.

"oh yes, I um remember now, the strange hyper girl" Rachel smiled.

"yep that's her"

"I'll text you when I get home" I nodded and put my head on Louis chest as he put his arms around me. Yes he is now dressed.

"goodbye Lou" he smiled down at me.

"goodbye Meg's" he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, it would have gone further, but Rachel and Zack were hanging off the back of the sofa making kissing faces so we stopped. I chuckled and looked at my feet. "bye guys, it was nice meeting you" they smiled back and Louis turned back to me. He kissed me once more before walking out of the door, I shut it behind him and then leaned on the door.

"so you climbed Louis Tomlinson like a tree did you?"...

* * *

**An/ REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

After the whole, 'no I did not sleep with Louis Tomlinson' conversation was over Rachel decided she was going to get in bed so she could be up to unpack her stuff in the morning. I turned to Zack and smiled.

"so what are you doing here Ditch?" he laughed.

"well I can leave if you want" I laughed and hit his arm.

"don't be silly, how's everything going at uni" he smiled. Zack was studying drama at Cambridge university so he visited every so often when he could.

"it's great, I love it" I smiled.

"good" he smiled and pulled me into a hug. I frowned and let out a short laugh.

"what was that for" he laughed.

"because I have to go, but I'll see you soon okay" I nodded and hugged him back.

"alright, drive home safe alright and text me when you get back" he smiled and pulled away.

"yes mother" I laughed.

"hey, it's not my fault I care about you!" he laughed and started heading towards the door.

"bye megsie" I smiled

"bye Zachary" he frowned at the nickname before giving me a slight wave and walking out of the door. I shook my head and walked into my room to sleep.

"megan, megan...Megan!" I opened one of my eyes and saw Louis knelt at the side of the bed.

"eugh, leave me alone!" he chuckled and shook his head,

"so I take it you're not a morning person then" I shook my head and buried it in the pillow.

"no, go away and I'll promise not to hurt you" he laughed and then pulled the quilt away from me. My eyes flew open and I sat up before getting out of the bed and walking over to him.

"Megan" I narrowed my eyes at him and carried on walking towards him,

"I said, I'm not a morning person so why on earth would you go and do that!" he nervously chuckled and put his head down.

"um, sorry" I sighed and put my arms around his waist before leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" he kissed my head and I felt him smile.

"it's alright, I'll just know not to wake you up in future" I lightly laughed and looked up at him.

"what are you doing here anyway" he smiled and looked down at me.

"I wanted to see you before I went to work seen as your house is on the way there" I smiled.

"aw Lou" his cheeks slightly tinted with pink making me chuckle and then I kissed his cheek making him blush even more. He looked at the clock and sighed.

"I'd better go" I smiled and looked him straight in the eyes as he started to slowly lean in, he got even closer and I closed my eyes ready for the feel of his lips on mine.

"Megan, can you-" my eyes flew open and I turned my head to see Rachel stood at the door with raised eyebrows. "and what's this?" Louis cleared his throat

"nothing, I've got to go, I'll text you later Megan" I nodded and watched as he walked out of the door, I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed.

"sorry, I didn't realise anyone else was in here" I looked up at her and smiled.

"it's fine Rach, what did you need me for" she held up the instructions for putting her wardrobe together, causing me to burst out laughing.

"let me get dressed and I'll help you okay" she nodded and walked back out of the room.

*knock, knock, knock* I frowned and looked at Rachel who was finishing putting her clothes away in the wardrobe and walked towards the front door. I flung it open and saw Louis stood there smiling.

"Louis? what are you doing here?" he grinned and pulled me towards him,

"I wanted to take you out to dinner oh and Niall heard about Rach and decided he wanted to meet her, so if it's okay with you and Rach, Niall is coming over to get to know Rachel" I smiled.

"aw, okay thankyou Lou" he smiled.

"it's fine, I want to spend some time with you because I've got loads of work coming up so I won't be able to see you for a while" I smiled and put my arms around his neck.

"okay, let me just go get ready, where are we going?" he grinned.

"nandos" I smiled.

"okay, I'll be back out in about twenty minutes. He nodded and sat on the sofa.

I walked into my room and put on my long sleeved, cream jumper with the black stripes on, my black skinny jeans and black flats. I put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara and picked up my bag before walking out of the room again. Louis looked up from his phone and smiled at me.

"Niall's on his way" I smiled and walked towards Rachels room.

"Rach, make yourself presentable Niall's on his way over, don't scream at me please, but he wants to get to know you so be nice and don't bloody scare him!" she frowned at me.

"I wont!" I laughed,

"I'm going out with Lou, I don't know what time I'll be back so don't wait up" she nodded so I walked out of the room to see Louis stood near the door and Niall outside the apartment.

"hey Niall, Rachels in her room she'll be out in a minute, don't make a mess or I'll bloody kill you" he laughed.

"alright, I'll see you both later" I smiled at him and me and Louis walked out of the door.

"Megan, I've just got to ask you something, if we go out here and there are paparazzi. The fans will know and you will get hate and I feel so bad about it, but will you be okay with it because you are the first girl I have liked in a long time and I don't want to lose you over jealous fans" I smiled and put my hand on his face.

"Louis, I'll be fine, it's not your fault they're just upset because it's me instead of them dating you, I'll be fine" he grinned and pulled me into a huge hug.

"good, let's go" he put my hand in his and we walked towards the car talking about anything and everything, whilst inside my head wondering how me, a normal girl from a small town got here and is dating Louis Tomlinson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- The Dinner**

**An/ these few chapters have changed a bit, but the rest of the story line is still the same :) x**

* * *

"Louis!"

"over here"

"who's the girl?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Louis' grip tightened on my hand as we walked through the huge crowd of paps and into the restaurant. Once inside the heated building he let go of my hand and we sat down on the leather seats in the booth that was in corner. He leaned his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. I softly smiled and put my hand on his arm, he lifted his head up to look at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think there'd be that many" I sighed and shook my head. He thinks this is his fault.

"it's fine, you can't control the media, if they want to be nosey let them, don't let it get to you" he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"you're amazing" I laughed and shook my head.

"I don't understand how, but thankyou" he grinned and picked up a menu.

"I'm ordering yours whether you like it or not" I laughed

"okay, thanks I suppose" I smiled at him and then watched as he gave the waiter our orders.

"so how is your family doing Meg's?" I looked up at him and grinned.

"great, my sister just passed her driving test, so I'm betting how long it it before she ruins the car" he laughed.

"you have so much faith in your sister,tell her I said well done" I smiled back.

"yes I do, I will thankyou, how's your family?" he grinned.

"Lottie's just gone off to university so I'm a very proud big brother" I smiled and carried on eating. I started laughing when I felt Louis' foot playing with mine under the table. He looked up at me and winked causing me to laugh again. We carried on talking about absolutely anything and everything in between eating the rest of the food that was on our plates.

"are you done?" I picked up my glass and drank the rest of my drink before nodded, Louis called the waiter over and got the bill, so I looked at my part and took my purse out of my bag ready to pay him, but he took my purse off me and paid for it all himself. I stood up along with him as we headed for the doors.

"why did you do that!" He laughed and slowly slipped his hand into mine, linking our fingers.

"I asked you out to dinner,so I paid" I frowned and looked up to see his amused expression staring down at me.

"fine, thankyou" he smiled and opened the door for me with his other hand. We exited the warm restaurant and faced the cold of outside,another crowd of flashes went off, this time though there were fans. I heard Louis sigh and I looked up to see him with an apologetic frown on his face, I softly smiled at him and squeezed his hand reassuring him it was fine.

"Why is he with that whore?"

"who is that slut anyway"

"probably with him for his money!"

"Louis would be better if you were dead" Louis' hand tightened around mine and we both got into the car. He started the engine and I sat silent. How could they say something like that, of course I'm not with him for the money, is that really what they all think? I felt a few tears fall from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away before Louis saw, but he must have done because he took one of my hands in his and turned to me. His voice was the only thing that broke the silence between us.

"I'm so sorry Megan, just ignore them, it's you I care about they're just jealous because it's you instead of one of those" I looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

"I promise you, I'm not with you for your money, I don't want the money, I'm here for you and that's it" he frowned and put his hand on my face.

"I know, it's okay Megan" He softly smiled, so I smiled back and then he started driving back to my apartment. The rest of the journey as silent as nothing else needed to be said.

"Rach?" I walked into the apartment with Louis following close behind me, I looked over at the sofa and saw Rachel and Niall asleep, Rachel was laying there with Niall sprawled over her sleeping form slightly snoring. I bit back a laugh and turned to Louis who was looking at me with a dopey smile on his face. I walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and looked up at him.

"yeah,I'll be fine" his eyes lit up knowing I was fine and smiled before kissing my head. "do you want to stay here tonight, I don't like the thought of you driving in the dark" he chuckled.

"okay, thankyou" I smiled and took hold of his hand as I quietly walked into my room with Louis following behind me. I got out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before walking into the bathroom to change, when I walked back out Louis was stood in his boxers looking at all the pictures of me and my family, Rach and Zack on the cork board on the wall. A smile was on his face as he saw the picture of me in my mums arms about a week after I was born. I walked over and stood next to him, he looked down and grinned at me. I smiled back and went and got into the bed, he looked over at me and /i patted the empty space next to me. He walked over and got in the bed at the other side of me, I turned off the lamp and then cuddled into his side.

"Megan?" I looked up and saw his eyes sparkling and looking down at me in the dark.

"yes"

"what the fans said, it's not true, I would never be happy if you died. I know I've only been with you a few weeks, but I've grown to you a lot. I don't know what I'd do if you died" I smiled and kissed his cheek,

"it's okay, I know it's not true they just say whatever comes to their minds first without thinking about it, it's not their fault your so gorgeous and they get jealous" he chuckled and kissed my head.

"goodnight Megan" I grinned and then leaned my head on his chest.

"goodnight Louis"

* * *

**An/ Please Review and spread the word about my fanfic! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- I love you**

**An/ please review after reading, even if it's just a sentence it would mean a lot, I would really like to know what you think of the story so far :) x**

* * *

Me and Louis had been together a month now and it was going well, we had been on a few dates and I had even been over to his apartment a few times to have dinner with him and the rest of the boys,that I absolutely adored. They are exactly the same in person as what they are on camera, anybody that says they are arrogant or have changed are completely wrong because they are five, immature, hilarious and sweet boys. I still had some hate from the fans, but I had grown used to it so it didn't affect me anymore. Every bit of hate was the same over and over, just from different people, but that is only about five percent of the fans. The rest I absolutely loved, I even feel slightly guilty that Louis is with me and not any of them because they truly are loving and extremely supportive towards all the boys.

"Megan, I've got to go to America for a few weeks to promote the album over there" I softly smiled at Louis,even though I know he couldn't see it through the phone, why does he sound so guilty about it, it's his job!

"Okay, when is it you have to go?" I stared into space as I waited for the reply.

"tomorrow" I heard the sigh in his voice and slightly frowned.

"okay, will I see you before you go?" I bit my lip, hoping to be able to see him before he left because god knows what I'd do if I couldn't.

"I was wondering if I could stay there the night so I could see you before I left" I smiled and leaned on the kitchen doorway, I was in the middle of making myself a cup of tea when he rang.

"of course you can love, come now if you want. I'm only sat here alone because Rachel's over at Niall's" I heard moving and then a door close and a key. I heard him get into his car and then start the engine before he spoke again.

"I'm on my way" he put the phone down so I sighed and sat on the sofa waiting for him to arrive. I picked up my phone again and saw a message off my mum, asking how everything was going. I smiled she was extremely supportive of me and Louis, she's even spoke to him on the phone a few times. She absolutely adores him and is constantly begging for me to come back home so she can meet the boy who is making me so happy. I answered saying everything was fine and that I'd ring her later, then there was a knock on the door so I smiled and got up to open it.

"hey Lou" he put his arms tight around me and buried his face in my hair, I had no choice but to put my arms around him back and rest my head on his chest.

"I'll miss you" I smiled and hugged him tighter, burying my head further into the fabric of his shirt, inhaling the smell of the fabric softener.

"I'll miss you too" he pulled away and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, I put my arms around his neck and kissed back. I pulled away and pulled him over to the sofa where I sat with my legs curled up underneath me. He looked down at me so I smiled and patted my lap, he grinned and laid on his back on the sofa before resting his head in my lap. I smiled and softly stroked his hair whilst looking down at his perfect face.

"How long is it till you start uni?" I sighed, I was hoping to forget about it.

"About a month" he looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Are you nervous" I looked into his beautiful eyes and bit my lip before nodding.

"Yeah" he smiled again and reached his hand out, I put my free hand in his and he slowly traced his thumb up and down it.

"Don't worry about it love, you'll be fine I promise" I smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Thankyou" he grinned and then closed his eyes so I couldn't see the gorgeous shade of blue that I adored "Lou?"

"Hm" I carried on stroking his soft, brown hair.

"What are you thinking about?" He opened his eyelids and my hazel eyes connected with his deep blue ones.

"You,me, us" I smiled and continued looking at the different colour his eyes contained, "Megan?"

"Yeah" he sat up and crossed his legs in front of him, he faced me and put his head down as he started playing with his hands as if he was nervous about something. "What's wrong?" He looked up and put one of his hands on my cheek softly stroking his thumb back and forth. He softly smiled and his other hand linked with one of mine.

"I love you" my eyes went wide from shock and my lips formed a smile, I never thought I'd hear him say that. I lifted my hand up to remove his hand from my face and linked my fingers with his. I saw his eyes start to show doubt because I hadn't replied yet. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I-"

"I love you too" he immediately went silent, his eyes staring into mine and then both of his hands caressed my face and his lips came down on mine hard. I kissed back and felt him smiling into the kiss.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to say that!" I laughed and he kissed me again, this time his tongue caressed mine and he pulled me up off the comfortable sofa. His lips disconnected from mine and he looked at me smiling, asking me for permission with his eyes. I looked at the floor blushing, but he put his finger under my chin lifting my head up so my eyes met his again. He pressed his lips to mine softly, to assure me everything would be fine, when he pulled away I smiled and he lead me towards my room, closing the door behind us.


	8. Chapter 8

**An/ Tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Megan? Baby?" I slowly opened my eyes and saw Louis dressed at the side of the bed. I let out a small sigh and pulled the sheet further around me before standing up to hug Louis tight. He put his arms tight around me back and buried his face in my hair.

"I'm going to miss you so much" he kissed my head.

"I'll miss you so much more" he pulled away and leaned down to capture my lips with his, the kiss was desperate and full of love as he knew this was our last kiss for two weeks. I kissed back and put my arms around his neck. His hands moved up and down my back that was covered by the sheet then he reluctantly pulled away. "I've got to go" I found my thin, silk dressing gown hanging off the end of the bed and put it on before removing the sheet, I stood up and pulled him into another hug which he accepted as his warm arms once again wrapped around my small frame. This time when he pulled away it was our last embrace for 3 weeks. He took hold of my hand and gently pressed it to his soft lips.  
"I'll see you soon okay, I love you" I smiled and put my hand of his face, caressing his cheek.  
"I love you too, now go. I don't want you missing your plane" he grinned and softly kissed me again before walking out of the door. I stood looking at the door for a few minutes before sighing and walking back into my bedroom. I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled open the doors, I picked out my navy blue dress with the sweetheart neckline and peach, red and cream floral print and laid it on the bed, then picked out my peach, suede wedges and put them on the floor before shutting the wardrobe. I went into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth, when I was finished in the bathroom I dried off and quickly got dressed and answered my ringing phone.

"hello" I smiled when I realised it was Zack on the phone.

"hey Zacky, how is everything?" he laughed.

"nice nickname, it's going fine, but I'm outside your apartment building right now, I need letting up" I frowned and started walking down the stairs of the apartment building ot let Zack in. I frowned "I'm here because I'm on my own so I got lonely and I want to tell you something, but before you let me in can I have a hug?" I laughed and he pulled me into a hug. I heard something from across the road so I looked over Zack's shoulder, but there was nothing there. I frowned and pulled away, I must be hearing things.

"come on then, it's getting wierd us two stood outside" he laughed and walked inside, I turned as I heard something again and I swear I saw somebody stood across the road with a camera. I just shook my head and walked inside behind Zack.

"so Zack what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I sat next to him on the sofa and handed him his tea.

"I have a girlfriend" I grinned and put my drink down.

"oh my god Zack! what's her name, what does she look like?!" he laughed.

"alright calm down!" I smiled and picked my drink back up waiting for a reply.

"she's called Liz, she looks a tiny bit like florence welch and she's absolutely amazing" I smiled.

"aw Zack, how old is she" he laughed at all the questions I was asking.

"she's nineteen, a few weeks younger than me" I nodded and drank my tea. "do you fancy helping me find a nice necklace for her, it's her birthday" I grinned and stood up, pulling him with me.

"yes, let me get my coat and bag, then we can leave" he nodded so I walked into my room and picked up my cream trench coat and bag, before walking back out to meet Zack near the front door.

We were walking down the street when suddenly my foot went to the side causing a pain to go through my ankle, I took hold of Zack's hand to keep me from falling on the ground and then moved my foot around a few times making sure my ankle was okay. I looked up at Zack and we both burst out laughing,

"oh my god Megan" I carried on laughing.

"I can't help being clumsy!" he shook his head and I let go of his hand as we carried on walking, but I had the feeling someone was following us.

"this one's nice Zack" I was stood at a glass cabinet in the jewellery shop looking at necklaces with Zack. He walked over from where he was stood across the shop and stood behind me. I pointed to the necklace in the glass cabinet to show Zack. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"thankyou! I've finally found the necklace!" It was a simple thin chain with a white gold heart on it, with the words 'I love you' engraved on the back.

"It's okay, now go pay for it, I want to go home!" he laughed and went to pay.

I was stood outside my apartment building with Zack, he was leaving so he could get back to cambridge before dark.

"I'll text you when I get back" I nodded and watched him get in his car, I waved as he set off and then walked back inside my apartment. I sighed and sat on the sofa to take my shoes off, my phone started ringing so I reached over and picked it up off the table.

"Megan I think you'd better look on the websites of every paper there is" I frowned through the phone at Rachel.

"why, what's wrong?" she sighed.

"just do it please, text me when you have okay" I put the phone next to me on the sofa after she had hung up and picked up my laptop. I typed in the names off all the newspapers I knew into different tabs and waited for them to load. When they did I gasped and knew why Rachel wanted me to look.

**'Louis' girl cheating?' **

**'Is she with him for real, it doesn't look like it!'**

**'Cheater'**

**'Megan, caught red handed. Cheating!'**

I looked through them all at the pictures, somebody had been following me and Zack the whole day. There was a picture of us hugging and then him coming into my apartment building, a picture of me holding his hand when I nearly fell and a picture when he kissed my cheek to say thankyou in the jewellery shop. I shook my head and felt tears in my eyes, how could they do this?! I tore my eyes away from the screen and looked at my phone that was ringing with a name, this very phonecall could go well, or it could go bad, but I have no idea. I reached over and picked up the phone, I answered the call and waited for someone to talk.

"I've been gone a day and you're already fucking cheating on me?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Mistakes? **

* * *

**Louis' p.o.v.**

I got off the plane and walked into the airport with the the boys, there was a group of fans like always. Shouting and screaming at us, whilst holding banners they had made. I smiled, it's always nice to see that the fans are that supportive they get up at all hours to see us and make banners and books for us and everything.

"hey guys!" I waved over at the fans that were all being held back by the airport security. We got a heads up from paul saying we could stay for about ten minutes so we walked over while he stood with the luggage. I signed a few pieces of paper and posters and albums and then a girl who looked about fifteen was stood with a smirk on her face. I slowly walked over to her and smiled.

"have you got anything you want me to sign?" she shook her head and kept the same smirk on her face.

"nope, I've got something I want to show you though" I smiled at her and moved out of the way of Harry who was taking a picture with the girl next to where I was stood.

"alright, what is it?" she turned her phone around and showed me the screen. It was a paper from today, but a U.K paper. It had a picture of Megan on the front, she was with that guy I met a few weeks ago. I can't remember his name, but then she scrolled down the page to see more photos. In one they were holding hands and laughing, in another he was going into her apartment with her following behind him, then in the last one that really made my blood boil: he was stood behind her in a jewellery shop kissing her cheek! I frowned and I felt my hands turn into fists. I looked up at the girl and she still had that bloody smirk on her face that said: told you so. I fake smiled at her and tried to calm down.

"thanks for telling me love" she grinned with an evil glint in her eye.

"it's okay, I always said you could do better than that goldigging slut" I smiled and her and then saw the rest of the boys stood with Paul so I walked over so we could get to the hotel. I could feel the anger rising inside me again so I walked in front of the boys hurrying to get outside. Making sure the fans didn't see me flip out in an angry rant. I flung the car door open, ignoring the fans and paparazzi outside and slammed it behind me. I can't believe her, she lead me on to trust her and to fall in love with her. Then the minute I'm gone she's screwing someone else!

By the time the boys were in the car I was ready to burst, if this is what I get for trusting my heart I'm not going to bother in future.

"Louis mate, what's wrong?" I looked towards Liam once he was seated and he flinched back, from the amount of anger my eyes held.

"the bitch cheated on me!" I saw Liam frown and the others gasped.

"are you sure, she didn't seem like one to do that. She really likes you Lou" My gaze flicked towards a confused looking Harry.

"I'm pretty fucking sure Harry! I didn't think she was either, but I guess she is!" he seemed a bit shocked from my outburst, but I don't care. How could she?!

"I think you'd better calm down, we're at the hotel and if the fans see you like this they'll know somethings wrong" I sighed and opened the door, I exited the van and plastered a fake smile on my face. The usual flashes went off and the same fans all stood outside the hotel in groups, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to go home and find out the truth.

It was an hour later and we were all seated in the living area of the huge, way too overated hotel room. I was sat contemplating whether to ring Megan or to simply ignore her.

"I'd ring her mate, you won't know the truth if you just ignore her" I looked over at Zayn and sighed. He was right, what good is ignoring her going to do. I dialed her number on my Iphone and prayed for her to pick up and tell me it was all a lie, but I felt that same wash of anger sweep over knowing that it was probably the truth. I've only known her a month, how could I already love her if she hadn't persuaded me on purpose as part of a twisted game. She picked up the phone and I just blew up, every bit of anger I had felt all day came rushing out of me.

"I've been gone a day and you're already fucking cheating on me?!" I heard her sigh down the phone and the anger bar inside my head rose. She was getting ready to say: okay, you caught me.

"you saw it then"

"of course I saw it, how the fuck did you expect to get away with it, I can't believe you! You're a manipulative little bitch!" I heard her gasp and the room fell silent, all the boys looked at me. Each boy with a different expression. Liam: dissapointment, Niall: upset, Harry: shocked and Zayn: disbelief.

"How can you say that" I heard her voice, but only just. It was a slight whisper, that bitch is faking it, so I'll forgive her and come running back!

"you know exactly how I can say that, you can drop the act Megan. I don't care what you say. You were only with me for the money, it's obvious. You made me fall in love with you and then thwe minute I'm gone, you're fucking someone else!" I heard her crying and then heard Rachel in the background.

"Meg's what's wrong hun?"

"He thinks I cheated on him" I heard Rachel sigh.

"Give me the phone Megan, now" I heard a bit of shuffling and then Rachel started speaking. "You listen to me, just because every other bitch you've been out with has thought you're that much of a twat and fucked someone else the minute you've left doesn't mean to say that Megan has done the same. You're just a stupid, naive little boy, who's got his head too far up his arse to notice that the papers are lying! She would never do that to you, you're the first boy she has trusted enough to date in a long time, why would she ruin that! If you even think about coming near her again, you'll be hurt and I'll make sure it fucking hurts!" I was completely speechless, the looks on the boy's faces said they were too. She was yelling that loud they all heard.

"I- put her back on the phone Rachel, please" She sighed.

"did you just hear a word I just said!" I sighed and heard Megan still crying in the background muffle something.

"Hurt her anymore and I'll fly over there right now and kick your arse!"

"Megan" I heard a sniffle on the other end of the phone, but that's it. "Listen to me baby, please"

"w-what" I heard her voice come out as a tiny whisper.

"Look Meg's, I'm sorry I didn't think, I was too wrapped up in my own mind to even think about it being a lie, I'm sorry, will you forgive me love, please"

"I don't think I can, you've really hurt me Lou" I ran my hand through my hair in stress.

"please baby"

"I can't , it's over Louis, we're done" I sat down on the sofa and sighed.

"please Megan, I love you so much, don't do this"

"you've already done it, goodbye Louis" she put the phone down and mine fell from my hands and onto the floor below. I buried my head in my hands and let out a shaky breath. What have I done.

"well done mate, you've just lost the only girl that was with you for you" I looked up to see all the boy with dissaproving looks on their faces. Even Harry was shaking his head at me, that hurt. Harry was always there for me, but it looks like I've gone too far.

I've lost her and it's all my fault.


	10. Chapter 10

The few weeks after mine and Louis' argument have been hell, I can't believe he would accuse me of that and then five minutes later beg me to forgive him! I cried myself to sleep that night, I truly loved him and he doesn't trust me one bit. How was I supposed to forgive him, when he never trusted me and he called me a manipulative bitch!

'...in other news One Direction are said to be landing at he's throw airport after their month visit, but band member Louis Tomlinson looks to be down in the dumps as rumours speculated a few weeks ago about his new found girlfriend Megan, cheating on him just a day after leaving! Post your comments on our website..." I sighed and turned off the tv, the whole month that is all I have heard, that and all off the hate.

'You bitch, I said he didn't deserve you!'

'Goldigging slut!'

'I can't believe you, you heartless cow!'

That was just a minority of the hate, some even wished awful things upon my parents. That I did find unacceptable , they don't know me, or my parents so what gives them the right to say things like that!

"Megan?" I snapped out of my daydream and looked towards rachel, she was stood in front of the tv with her car keys in her hand.

"Sorry, what was it" she sighed.

"I'm going to pick niall up at the airport, will you be okay?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Of course, go see your Prince Charming, I'm sure he's missed you love" she grinned and started giggling like a three year old.

"I've missed him so much!" I laughed and stood up pretty much pushing her out of the door. "go, I'll see you tomorrow, you'll probably be staying over right?" she nodded, still grinning like an idiot. I laughed and shut the door as she ran down the corridor. I sighed and sat back on the sofa, I groaned. I should get dressed, I glanced over at the clock and saw it was just after half ten.

I picked out my black jeans, grey and white stars and stripes tank top, grey suede cropped jacket and grey vans. I quickly showered and then slipped them on, I picked up my phone, twenty pound from my purse and slipped on my sunglasses before heading out of the door. I decided to go get a coffee, I've been stuck in the apartment for days, but after stepping out of the apartment door I realised this was a bad idea. There was a huge crowd of paps outside all waiting for me to put a foot wrong. I walked down the stone steps and climbed into my car, I didn't intend to drive, but if I walked they'd follow me.

I drove to the small cafe a few streets away and parked my car. I looked around to make sure none of them had followed me and then stepped out of my vehicle. I locked it and slipped my keys into my pocket as I made my way into the cafe, I took off my glasses and placed them on my head whilst looking up at the menu above the counter.

"Can I have a hot chocolate, with cream and sprinkles please?" I looked at the boy behind the counter and saw he was about my age, he had black hair that was swept to the side (like louis' before he had the quiff) and beautiful green eyes (like Harry's) he smiled at me so I looked down to smile at the counter. I'm not great with making eye contact when boys are smiling at me. I heard him chuckle and then handed me my hot chocolate. "thankyou" he grinned at me, so I just gave him a small smile. "how much is it?" he shrugged and leaned in closer to me.

"don't worry about it, it's on the house" I frowned.

"but now I'll feel bad for not paying, I can't" he chuckled.

"it's fine, I know how you can pay me back" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"how?" he laughed.

"it's nothing bad don't worry, can I have your number?" I sighed.

"oh" he frowned.

"sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I should have known, you were dating Louis Tomlinson you wouldn't go for me" I looked up at him and frowned.

"hey, that's not true. you can have my number if you like, you never gave me a chance to answer the question" he grinned so I wrote my number down on one of the wooden stirrers that was sat on the counter. "there you go" he passed me my hot chocolate and winked making me chuckle and look at my feet.

"are you two done, I'd like a coffee today please!" I frowned and looked behind me. At first I saw the black converse on his feet, then the black jeans that were rolled up at the bottom. My eyes carried on going and I reached the white button up shirt and blazer he had on, then noticed the light layer of stubble on his chin and carried on going until I saw beautiful blue eyes behind a pair of dark aviator glasses. His eyes reached mine and he just stood there frozen, staring at me. His eyes boring into mine. "Megan?" I sighed and picked up my hot chocolate before walking over to a small booth in the corner.

I know if I talk to him, I'll burst into tears. I hate him for hurting me so bad, but my heart still hasn't healed and I know if I talk to him, it will break again and I don't think I could handle it. I bit my lip and took deep breaths making sure I wouldn't cry. I thought I was over him, but it still hurts. I might look fine on the outside, but on the inside it feels like my heart is sinking, everyday it's like I can't breathe because of the amount of hurt my heart is drowning in.

Someone sat across from me and I looked up and saw Louis' eyes. Those eyes that were like pools of water and if you stared into them for long enough you drowned and couldn't move your eyes from his. They looked dark, not as cheerful as they usually are. They looked more like pools of dark, rocky waters threatening to spill over.

"Megan?" I blinked and mentally took another deep breath.

"what do you want Louis" he sighed and looked at the table.

"you hate me don't you?" his eyes met mine again, but I quickly looked away and stared into my hot chocolate before the tears could start.

"I don't know, I should because of how much I was and still am hurting from what you said to me, but I can't and I hate myself for it because you don't deserve me to love you after what you said" I picked up my drink and started drinking it hoping that would stop the tears. It did, for now.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did, I just jumped to conclusions. I'm so sorry baby, I love you" I finished the drink and stood up.

"the damage is done Louis, have a nice life. you won't be seeing me again" I picked up my jacket and walked out of the shop, I quickly walked towards my car and got in slamming the door behind me. I refuse to cry over him anymore, I can't live like this any longer. This is the second time a boy has shown I can't trust them, at all. Louis was the first boy I have seriously dated in four years, I never let myself trust anyone enough to have a serious relationship with them, I was scared of beind hurt. With Louis though it was different, I actually felt like I could trust him and let him in, but I guess I couldn't even trust him.

I drove back to my apartment in silence, Rachel was out at Niall's and Zack was in cambridge with Liz. Looks like a night in bed with my friends box set. I got home and found a note under the door, I frowned and picked it up.

'I'm sorry, sorry what I said, how I acted and for not believing you. I shouldn't have done it and the whole month I've been gone, all I could do was regret every word I ever said to you that night. I hate myself for doing this to you, just please, please find it in your heart to forgive me because I don't think I could live with myself if you didn't. If you never want to see me again I completely understand, but please just forgive me and Megan... I still love you'

The tears were falling, it was like my eyes were a waterfall. I went and sat on the sofa and let everything out, I cried and cried. Under all this, I know I still love him too. With all my heart I never did stop loving him. I just want to be able to hold him again, to hear him say that everything's okay.

I heard a knock on the door and quickly wiped away the tears and stood up. I slowly made my way towards the door and pulled it open, expecting to see zack or Rachel. It was louis. I stared at him and then couldn't take it anymore, I walked into him and wrapped my arms around him. He was shocked at first but then I felt him relax and he wrapped his arms tight around me, burying his head in my hair. My head rested on his chest and my tears soaked his shirt, but I don't care. All I cared about was that the man I love was holding me.

"I'm so so sorry, so sorry" I lifted my head up and wiped away the tears that had fell from his now shining eyes.

"I forgive you, and I love you too" he grinned and put both of his hands, on on either side of my face. He pulled me towards him and met my lips in a passionate kiss


	11. Chapter 11

When he pulled away he looked straight into my eyes and placed his hands back on my face.

"I cant explain how sorry I am" I softly smiled and put my arms tighter around his waist.

"then don't say anything, I forgive you" I rested my head on his chest and hugged him tight, scared to let him go incase I lost him again. We were stood like that for half an hour and then he pulled away and looked down at me with a worried expression on his face.

"has there been anything on twitter, I've been to busy to look" I looked at him and then gave him my phone, he looked down at me then looked at my twitter. His eyes went huge,he obviously saw the one who said I was a slut, bitch and wanted me to die.

I sighed and went to stand outside, I lent on the balcony overlooking the warm afternoon in London. I put my head down and stared at my hands. Have I done the right thing, should I have taken him back. A tear rolled down my face as I thought of how badly he hurt me but I loved him so much, I wanted to hate him, but I can't. I love him too much to just let him go.

After about ten minutes Louis' warm arms wrapped around my waist from behind and his chin rested on top of my head, he hugged me tight and then moved his mouth close to my ear.

"I can't believe they said that, I should have been here for you, I'm such an idiot" I turned around and his arms moved from around my waist and onto the metal bar on the glass fence behind me. I rested my forehead on his and looked into his gorgeous, blue eyes. They were now the pools of calm water I knew them to be, instead of the dark, choppy waters they were earlier.

"I agree with the idiot part,but you're here now and that's all that matters" he slowly leaned in and softly kissed my lips. His warm arms that were slightly tanned from the warm American sun pulled me in close,then he moved his mouth close to my ear once again. I shivered as I felt his warm breath on my skin as he whispered in my ear.

"I love you"

Half an hour later we were still stood in our warm embrace when I heard someone clear their throat behind Louis. I took my head off his shoulder and looked up, I saw Harry, Liam and Zayn smiling at me, but then someone else stepped out from behind them. It was Rach's big sister Frankie.I smiled and she walked over and gave me a hug.

"hey meg's where's my other bitch" I laughed and walked back over to Louis' comforting arms.

"she's at Niall's, I'll go ring her" I went off to ring Rachel to tell her Frankie was here, when I finished on the phone I leant against the door frame of the doors leading to the balcony. I looked at everyone sat round the table. I cant believe just two and a half weeks ago, I was on my way to London and now Louis, Zayn, Harry and Liam are sat round the table on my balcony.

I must have been daydreaming because after a bit I was startled by Rach who thought it would be funny to sneak up behind me and scream 'boo!' in my ear, but I screamed and jumped half a metre in the air and then she was nearly on the floor laughing along with everyone else. I looked at Rachel and glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. We both stood their looking at each other for a while before bursting out laughing. I looked at Louis who was staring at me with a small smile on his face, when he saw me looking he grinned and patted his knee. I sat down and then he kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear

"are you ok, you nearly deafened everyone with that scream" I playfully hit his arm and then he kissed me softly on the lips. We were in our own little bubble until we were interupted by an "awww" from Frankie and Rach. I blushed and put my head down, whilst trying to figure out a way to get out of the awkward situation. So I asked them if anyone wanted a drink and of course they all said yes so I got off Louis' knee and went into the kitchen. I got out 7 beers and a j2o for me.

I was just about to drop one of the cans when Louis caught it, he winked and took some of the cans from my hands. I started laughing and he chuckled along with me.

"thanks" he stopped chuckling and grinned.

"it's alright Meg's"

I was sat in Louis' lap again and noticed that Frankie was sat talking to Harry. I smiled whislt looking at them, they would be so perfect together. Everyone got hungry and it was about 7pm so me and Louis decided to go to Nandos and get food for us all because the rest couldn't be bothered.

I had just got out of the car when a girl about my age screamed to her friend

"she's there lets get her!" then her and her friend ran up to me and slapped me round the face and kicked me in the stomach. I grunted in pain and doubled over trying to breathe. Louis had tried stopping them but they just shoved him out of the way the whole time.

He eventually got to me and helped me up before turning to the girls

"what on earth did she do to you, why did you do that!" they just looked at him before turning to me .

"because she's a slutty bitch who cheated on you and now has the nerve to get back with you like nothing happened!" he put his arm tight around me and angrilly spoke back to them

"she is none of what you just said because nothing did happen and I love her more than anything so I think you ought to apologize" they looked at me and smirked

"I'm not gonna apologize because she's with you anyway" then they walked off like they didn't do anything.

Tears started falling from my eyes and Louis saw them and hugged me close to his chest.

"don't listen to them babe, it will be ok I promise" I looked up and he smiled

"lets go I don't want Niall to murder me for taking to long with the food" I laughed slightly and stared at my feet.

"do you want to wait in the car because I've got a feeling if you go in there with me you will get an awful lot more than what just happened to you, I'm sorry I knew I shouldn't have brought you" I nodded

"Lou it's fine, I can't stay in hiding just because a few girls are jealous and are that naive they believe everything they see" I got back in the car and he kissed me on the cheek.

"I wont be long" he shut the door and walked away locking the car behind him. I laughed at the fact he had locked it so nobody could get to me, when he got back and got in the car I turned to him

"you didn't have to lock the doors you know" he looked at me and smiled

"I know I just thought you would feel safer babe" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before whispering thank you in his ear. When we got back Niall and Rachel jumped on the food and we all laughed, I noticed Harry and Frankie weren't there so I asked zayn where they'd gone and he replied. "they went to the cinema after you two left". I smiled and Louis raised his eyebrows at me so I told him and he sighed

"I'm going to be a third wheel all night!" then he gave me the puppy dog eyes face and turned to face me

"can I stay here tonight babe please" I smiled

"of course" he kissed me and then went to eat.

When we had ate Liam and Zayn went home so we all decided to watch a film. Me and Rach chose titanic so her and Niall were cuddling on one side of the sofa and I was laying in Louis' arms at the other end.

It got to the part in the film where the ship was sinking and everyone was drowning so me and Rach were crying our eyes out and the boys were laughing at us, Rachel punched Niall in the arm and I glared at Louis

"I'm sorry babe" and kissed me on the head.

After the film had finished I got up and noticed Niall and Rach had fell asleep, I smiled at how cute they were and then looked at Louis who was staring at me with a loving smile he whispered

"your beautiful" I blushed and looked at the floor. When I looked back up I smiled at Lou and he held his hand out so I could help him up, I took hold of his hand but I ended up slipping on the floor and falling on him. We both sat there quietly laughing

"sorry are you ok" he smiled mischievously and whispered

"I didn't mind" then I looked at him and giggled and he winked. I got up and yawned

"can we go to bed now, I'm tired!" he smiled, said ok and then walked into my room,

I smiled and put a blanket over Niall and Rach. I went into my room to find Louis laid in bed in his boxers texting, probably Harry I thought I smiled and went to my wardrobe to get out my pyjamas I chose my red vest top and red and white checked shorts. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth when I came back out he was still texting so I went and got in bed and laid my head on his naked chest, as soon as I did his arm went around me and his hand stroked up and down my arm gently I looked up and kissed him on the cheek before putting my head back on his chest

"night Lou" I heard him put his phone down and then he wrapped both his arms around me and kissed me on the head

"night babe, I love you" I said I love you back and then drifted off to sleep thinking 'I did the right thing'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Shopping!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and Louis was already awake and smiling down at me. I took my head off his muscular chest and looked up at him.

"what" he kissed me on the nose and smiled

"you look cute when you sleep" I laughed

"thanks" I sat up and went to get out of bed,but Louis grabbed my waist and pulled me back down.

"I wasn't done cuddling you yet" I smiled

"aw Lou that's sweet, but I want to get up" he laughed

"well let's change your mind" he winked and rolled on top of me. I sighed and watched as he leaned down to kiss me. I smirked and as his lips were about to meet mine, I pushed him off me and got up off the bed. I started walking towards the bathroom, but screamed when I was grabbed around the waist and then picked up. Louis ended up carrying me bridal style into the shower.

When we got out I got dressed in my high-waisted navy shorts, red button up shirt with navy checks on and the sleeves rolled up and a black bow tie, black braces and my white hi-top converse.I also put some eyeliner and mascara on so my eyes would stand out and red lipgloss to match my shirt. Louis got dressed and then walked over to me.

"I'm starting to think you're stealing my things" he pulled on my braces so I was stood right in front of him. I laughed and put my head down, taking a sudden interest in my shoes. He chuckled and lifted my head up. "come on, I want to take you out to breakfast. My kind of apology" I smiled.

"okay, thank you" He grinned and pulled me that little bit closer to him with my braces. "you just keep doing that" he chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I trailed my hands up his arms and linked them behind his neck, he leaned down and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you" I grinned and looked at the floor again.

"I love you too" he smiled and captured my lips with his. It was short and sweet, but full of love. I pulled away smiling and then he took hold of my hand and walked with me to the living room.

Rachel and Niall were both awake watching TV when they saw us. Rachel evilly chuckled and looked at us both.

"I hope you were safe!" and then her and Niall burst out laughing and I went bright red and threw a cushion at her.

"we weren't even doing anything!" she laughed and threw it back, but I ducked and it hit Louis so we ended up having a huge pillow fight.

We picked up all the cushions and then Louis put his arm around shoulders.

"we'd better be going love, the table's booked for half ten" I nodded and said bye to Rachel and Niall before stepping out of the apartment with Louis. We both got in his car and I turned my head to look out of the window, looking at all the passing houses. I suddenly snapped out of my daydream when I felt Louis' hand on my knee. "are you okay, you seem a bit quiet" I turned my eyes to look a him and sighed.

"just tired I think" he smiled and carried on looking at the road ahead. I stayed looking at his face while he drove. His eyelids fluttering, encasing his beautiful eyes for just a second when he blinked, he took his bottom lip between his teeth as he concentrated. That one piece of hair that always hovered over his face, he went slightly boz-eyed trying to look at it. I giggled and reached my hand over to move it out of the way. He glanced over at me and smiled.

"thankyou love" I grinned.

"it's fine"

We got to his apartment and I frowned,

"What are we doing here?" he turned his head and smiled at me.

"I never said the table was booked at a restaurant, stay there" I grinned and watched as he got out of the car. He walked round to my side of the car and flung the door open, his hand was held out waiting for mine to slip in it. I swung my legs out of the door and stood up on the tarmacked floor, I placed my hand in his and our fingers laced together.

"so what's for breakfast?" he looked towards me and smiled.

"You'll have to wait and see" I sighed.

"fine" he chuckled and squeezed my hand.

I stood outside his apartment door with a blindfold over my eyes, he had gone in to 'sort everything out' apparently so I was stood all alone out here.

"Louis?" I heard the door open and then felt his hand in mine.

"I'm here, come on. It's ready" I let him guide me through the apartment, completely clueless as to where I was going. I heard a chair scrape along the cold, tiled floor and then Louis' arm went around my shoulders as he guided me down onto the chair. My eyebrows turned into a frown as I went cold from the loss of contact, he had moved away and was going somewhere across the room.

"Louis, what are you doing?" I bit my lip as I started to worry, what would he be doing that takes this long?!

"It's alright baby, I'm here. wait a minute" I let out a sigh of relief as I heard his voice near my ear again. His warm hands went to undo the blindfold at the back of my head. My hazel eyes blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light I saw. "Surprise" I gasped and looked in front of me, my eyes scanning over the whole expanse of the table. It had a white, silk table cloth, vase full of white roses and a plate of croissants and maple syrup with cream in front of me.

"oh my god, Louis this is beautiful" My eyes started to water and I had a small smile on my face as my hand came to cover my mouth. He chuckled and leaned down, his arms wrapping around me from behind.

"I'm glad you like it because this is my way of saying I'm sorry, for everything" I turned my head and left a lingering kiss to the soft skin of his cheek, he grinned and gently rubbed his nose against my face before leaving a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth, I felt his eyelashes flutter against my cheek as a he pulled away and looked down at me. "Eat that, I've got something I need to do. then I'll eat with you I promise" I laughed and ripped off a piece of the croissant and fed it to Louis. "mm, I'll be two minutes"

"Okay" he grinned before getting up from his kneeling position on the floor and walking into his room. I sighed and started eating the food that had been delicately placed on the plate in front of me. I looked around the kitchen as I chewed, the walls were white along with the tiles on the floor. There were floor to ceiling windows on one wall that showed the view of the landscape. The cupboards were a white marble with shining clean tops. I carried on eating as I waited to hear Louis' footsteps down the hall. I could faintly hear him speaking on the phone, but that's it. I finished eating and quietly stood up from the table, I placed my plate in the dishwasher and followed Louis' voice down the corridor. I found his room and moved to lean on the doorway, my hands holding onto the door frame. He was pacing and his right hand was running through his hair,

"No, I won't. I promise. Why won't you just let me do this, for once?!" He turned and saw my reflection in the mirror. I slightly smiled and watched as his hand fell from his hair, he slowly walked over to me and took my hand in his. He pulled me away from the doorway and into his arms, one arm still wrapped tightly around my waist as the other still held his phone. "Please, I won't mess up, you know you can trust me" He sighed once again and leaned his head on my shoulder, his hair tickling my skin. "Thankyou! goodbye Paul" He put the phone down and threw it on his bed, then wrapped both his arms tight around my waist.

"is everything okay?" I looked up at him, his eyes drifting down to mine, he smiled and softly kissed my head.

"yeah, but what are you doing next week?" I looked down at my feet, my forehead creasing in concentration as my mind pondered over his question.

"nothing, I don't think I am anyway" he grinned and picked me up, spinning me around the room.

"good, how would you feel about a week holiday with me, the boys. Rach and Danielle?" I smiled.

"seriously?" he nodded, a hopeful look in his wonderful blue eyes. "okay" he grinned and pressed a kiss to my lips, it quickly deepened and my back hit the door frame. He kissed me softly once more and then pulled away.

"this means, were going shopping!" I sighed and dropped my head to his shoulder.

"I have enough clothes, I don't need anymore!" he started laughing and gently tilted my head up,

"so, I want to buy you something" I shook my head.

"nope, I refuse to let you buy me anything. I hate people buying me things, including you" He stuck his bottom lip out, his eyes went slightly wide as he batted his eyelashes. Was he seriously giving me the puppy dog eyes?I grinned and shook my head before shoving his shoulder. He chuckled and put his arms back around me,

"please baby, I wont buy anything expensive, please just let me get you something I'm not done apologizing yet" I frowned and looked up to his face.

"Louis, I said I forgive you. You apologized enough love" he frowned and pulled me closer, warm arms wrapping around me tight as he softly stroked my hair.

"No I haven't, I called you a bitch Megan. I'll never forgive myself for hurting you like that, no girl should ever be called that, especially not you. My girl"

We both climbed into his car as he had finally managed to convince me to go. I put my seatbelt on and looked over at Louis. He had placed his glasses on his face and was concentrating on placing his beanie over his perfected hair. I smiled and leaned over to place a lingering kiss on his cheek. I pulled away and leaned back in my seat, my head turning to look at him. He was staring at me with a confused frown on his beautiful face.

"what was that for?" I smiled and tucked a piece of hair under his beanie.

"I love you" he grinned and took hold of my hand, he bent his head and placed a small kiss to the skin.

"I love you too" After our intimate moment, he turned the keys and started driving towards the shopping centre.

When we got there the whole place was empty I looked at Louis confused and he threw me another smile.

"Simon got them to shut for us, it's only for a few hours though" I grinned and flung my arms around his waist.

"I cant believe you did this for me, thankyou" He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that" I grinned and buried my head deeper into his chest. He unwrapped his arms from around me and took my small hand in his larger one. "come on, we've only got a few hours" He started walking so I trailed along at the side of him.

By the time we had finished, Louis had about six bags in each hand. I had bought six, he'd bought the other. However out of the six bags he was carrying four were mine, that I wasn't happy about.

"you said you wanted to buy me something, not everything and you said it wouldn't be expensive. This cost loads Lou!" he sighed.

"I also said I wasn't done apologizing so just stop moaning and accept the fact you have a rich boyfriend who wants to buy you things" I sighed.

"you're making it sound like I only want you for your money" He sighed and put the bags in the boot of the car, I climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door behind me.

"You and I both know you're not, I just wanted to make you feel better, I know you're still hurting over what I said to you and I want to take away that pain" I turned to him onve he had shut the door.

"okay, thankyou I suppose. I do appreciate it Louis, alot. I just don't like you spending money on me" he softly smiled and took hold of my hand.

"I'll try not to buy you anything else, okay" I rubbed my thumb over his hand.

"okay" he grinned and leaned in to place a soft kiss to my lips.

"Let's go, we've got bags to pack" I laughed and let go of his hand, so he could take us home.

'We went to my apartment first to pack my things and make sure everything was off and locked, then we went to his and Harry's apartment because we needed to pack his things and that is where everyone is meeting.

"Right, are we all ready to go!?" I was laying on the sofa nearly asleep when Louis walked into the huge living room. I ran my hand through my hair and then stood up.

"yes, can we go. You've been packing for an hour!" he chuckled.

"I had to make sure I packed everything baby" I sighed and grasped the handle of my suitcase and walked out of the door along with everyone else.

We all piled into the orange minivan that was parked at the back of the garage, I was sat with Louis in the front, with the rest in the back. Harry and Lou had both decided to take it in turns driving seen as the place we were going was about 6 hours away. Louis put on his sunglasses and started the van he cliked his seat belt into place and then decided to yell:

"and were off!" I laughed at his stupidity and turned to look out of the window.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

We had been on the road for half an hour and everyone was moaning that it was to warm and that was with all the windows open!

"Can't we pull into a service station or something?" Louis looked at me and nodded.

"There's one a few minutes up the road. I'll pull into it"

"thankyou love" he glanced over at me and smiled.

"it's fine, besides I need the loo" I laughed and turned to look out of the window again.

I got my pink, tie front button up tank top out of my suitcase, and then went to the toilets to change.

When we got back out Niall, Zayn and Liam were all sat in the boot with their legs hanging out and eating and Harry was texting.

"finally, how long does it take three girls to change a t-shirt!" I raised my eyebrows at Zayn.

"how long does it take you to do your hair again Zayn?" he sheepishly grinned and carried on eating the sandwich in his hand so I smiled at him and then slipped my sunglasses over my eyes. I saw Louis leaning against the side of the van with his arms crossed over his tanned, bare chest and his sunglasses over his eyes. He had changed into his red 3-quarters, I smiled and started to walk up to him.

"I thought you weren't getting changed?" He put his sunglasses on his head and held his arms out, I walked towards him and he took my hands in his.

"I changed my mind, I thought you didn't like pink?" I looked down at my top and smiled.

"I like this pink" he chuckled and shook his head.

"it's all the same!" I shook my head.

"no, it's not" he grinned.

"it is"

"Louis, who's studying fashion at university soon and who studied it for a year at college" he chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"alright show off" I smiled and removed my hands from his so my arms could wrap around his waist. He put his arms around me and leaned his head on mine.

"for crying out loud, you can do that when we get there! can we just go?!" I looked over at Harry who was sat in the car with his head out of the window. I laughed and let go of Louis, I made sure I had to walk past Harry on the way into the car, then when I approached his window I reached out and ruffled his hair.

"so impatient Harry" he frowned and started mumbling to himself.

"stupid girl, messing my hair up. Who does she think she is" I laughed as I climbed into the van.

"sorry Harry" he looked up at me with a scowl on his face.

"it's fine I suppose" I smiled at him and turned to stare out of the windscreen.

Louis clambered into the van and started the engine, but then out of nowhere Harry yelled:

"let's do this poo!" everyone laughed and then they went back to talking. I turned to see Rachel asleep with her head on Niall's shoulder and his head resting on her's as he also slept. I grinned and turned back to the front.

"they're so cute" Louis glanced into the rear-view mirror and smiled.

"they are, how is Rach doing. Has she been getting hate?" I sighed.

"a little, it's Niall though so she expected it" he slightly smiled.

"doesn't it upset her?"

"it depends, if it's really bad or about her family it does, but anything else she just ignores. I hate seeing her upset, so I dread to think what it's like for him" he sighed.

"It does hit him pretty bad. I've hugged him a lot in the past few weeks, trying to comfort him"

"it's not fair on any of you or us, we shouldn't get grief because of who we love, whether your famous or not, it shouldn't matter" he let out a breath and placed his hand on my knne, the warmth heating the bare skin of my leg.

I turned to look out of the window, watching the trees rush by as we passed. I ended up falling asleep because the sun always made me really tired, but what felt like only half an hour later I was woke up by Louis softly shaking me and whispering in my ear.

"babe, wake up" I opened my eyes and stretched whilst noticing the others weren't there and Louis had put his shirt back on, he saw I was awake and smiled at me,

"did you have a nice sleep gorgeous" I lazily nodded my head

"yes before somebody woke me up, thanks for that by the way!" he just laughed.

"you're welcome and the others have all gone to the toilet and Niall and Rach went to get food" I smiled and undid my seatbelt so I could move a bit more, then realised I badly needed the toilet.

"I'm gonna go to the toilet, do you need it or are you staying here all alone" he chuckled and climbed out of the car. I got out of the other side and linked my hand with Louis' outstretched one. "What time is it baby?" his other hand moved towards his pocket and pulled out his black Iphone.

"Half past five" He put his phone back in his pocket, his gaze fell upon me as I stifled a yawn. "are you still tired?" I looked up and nodded. He let go of my hand making me frown in confusion, but then he draped his arm around my shoulders pulling me into his side.

"what was that for?" he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"you looked cold" I smiled up at him, then stood on my tip toes to press a soft kiss to the side of his mouth.

"thankyou" he grinned and his arm slipped to wrap around my waist so he could hold me even closer.

He waited for me outside whislt I went to the toilets.

"the others are eating inside because they said they were starting to get sick of seeing the van" I smiled.

"ok love" he put my hand in his and we walked back to the van,

"is Harry driving the rest of the way?" He looked down at me and nodded, I sighed and never talked the rest of the way to the vehicle. He's hiding something from me, I know him. He's never this quiet. I got in the back of the car with Louis at the side of me. "what exactly are we going to be doing on this 'holiday' babe" he smiled at me

"that's for me to know and you to find out" I shut my eyes and sighed as I soaked up the last rays of the sun.I opened my eyes when I felt Louis shift at the side of me, he put my legs over his before kissing me softly on the lips. "I love you" I smiled and ran my hand through his hair.

"I love you too" I felt him kissing my head and shortly after I fell asleep with my back on the side of the van and my leg's over Louis'.

I woke up when it was dark and looked at my phone to see that it was half nine and everyone was asleep except Harry who was driving. I took Louis' head off my lap and my legs off his knee and quietly climbed into the front of the van; I got in the passenger side and smiled at Harry. He glanced at me and smiled

"hey meg's have a nice sleep?"

I chuckled.

"yes thankyou" he smiled and then I saw that he was trying to stifle a yawn.

"Harry pull over at the next service station, I'm going to drive you need to sleep" he looked at me "ok I guess I am pretty tired" I smiled.

When he pulled over I swapped places with him and he curled up and put his head on the door. I smiled and covered him with the blanket that was behind me, I sighed and carried on driving down the dark motorway. I'm not going to lie, I hate driving in the dark, but Harry was tired so I did it for him.

It was half past 11 when everyone woke up, I looked in the rear view mirror when Louis woke up and the look on his face was priceless. He was yelling at everyone to see where I was,

"Lou shutup I'm here!" he stopped yelling and went red when everyone laughed at him.

"I swapped with Harry so he could sleep" he nervously chuckled and put his head down.

"sorry everyone" he then sat down in the seat behind me, he would occasionally play with my hair before sitting back in his seat.

At about eleven forty five Louis let out an excited scream.

"were here, were here!" everyone cheered.

"Finally!" I laughed as Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs. When I parked up I looked at the place we were staying my jaw dropped.

"It's huge!" louis chuckled and opened the door so him and the others could get out, he then opened my door and helped me out.

"Me and the lads all put some money together and bought it a few years ago, we wanted somewhere to get away from everything and found this" I handed Louis the keys and he got our suitcases from the boot, he handed me mine and then laced his fingers with mine.

We all went in and chose our rooms, Louis and me were in the one upstairs at the far end of the corridor, Rach and Niall were in the room next to ours and the others were downstairs. in their couples. Except for Zayn who was sharing with Harry. It was midnight when me and Lou unpacked so I stripped down to my underwear and climbed into the bed.

"Lou?" he walked out of the bathroom and started undressing.

"hm?" I looked over at him and smiled at him.

"I'm cold" he chuckled and finished getting undressed.

"Wait a minute baby" I smiled and watched as he pulled back the covers and climbed in. He laid on his side and opened his arms, I moved towards him and cuddled into his body. I put my arms around him and smiled whilst mumbling into his chest.

"you're really warm" he chuckled and tangled his legs with mine.

"and you're really cold" I laughed and looked up at him.

"it's a good job you're here to keep me warm then" he smiled and kissed my nose.

"I'll always be here to keep you warm" after that I fell asleep in his arms looking forward to a week with the man I love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- that beach**

* * *

I opened my eyes the next morning due to the sun streaming through the open curtains. I rolled over to see Louis stood at the door to our walk in wardrobe with a towel under his arm and he was in his swimming shorts. As soon as he saw me awake a huge grin spread across his face and he chuckled before taking hold of my hand. He dragged me out of bed expecting me to stand up when I got to the end of the mattress, however I just fell to the floor with a huge bang, I groaned.

"Ouch, Lou I could have just got up myself that hurt!" he stood at my side trying not to laugh.

"Babe, are you ok" I glared at him and he burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, but that was pretty funny" when he eventually topped he helped me up.

"everyone's gone out for breakfast, so I stayed behind and we can have some alone time by the pool" he winked so I shook my head and started making the bed.

"Are you sure your ok babe that bang was pretty loud" I just sighed and shook my head making him burst into laughter again.

"Babe I'm sorry come here" he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before dragging me into the wardrobe. He threw my navy, floral bikini, my sandals and a pair of shorts at me. I caught them and laughed at his eagerness.

"get dressed babe I will be waiting in the kitchen with one of my wonderful cups of tea for you" I smirked.

"If you say so" he pretended to be hurt so I smiled and placed a soft kiss to his cheek, then went to get dressed.

When I came out in my bikini and white cotton shorts with my sunglasses on my head and sandals in my hand, I went to brush my teeth. I went and met Louis in the kitchen, drank my tea and went to get my phone and one of my books from our room. I grabbed a towel and sat on one of the wooden sun loungers at the side of the pool putting sun cream on. I slipped my shorts down my legs and laid on my back in my bikini letting the sun tan my skin, I put my sunglasses over my eyes and started getting engrossed in my book. Louis then ran out of nowhere and jumped into the pool like a little child, I laughed and went back to reading.

5 minutes later I was cast into darkness and small droplets of water landed on the pages of my book. My eyes drifted upwards and met Louis' gaze.

"Yes?" He chuckled and then the book was taken from my hands and my sunglasses were put on the table beside me, Louis smiled at me mischievously and pressed a passionate kiss to my lips, obviously distracting me. His arm went around my waist and his other under my legs. I didn't realise he had picked me up until he was throwing me into the pool. I screamed from the shock of hitting the freezing water and looked up to see Louis stood at the side of the pool laughing at me. I smiled at him and then he slowly started backing away from the side of the pool because he knew I was going to get him back. I swam to the side of the pool and he stood still looking at me for a moment with a small smile on his face so I grabbed hold of his legs and pulled him into the pool, he shrieked and fell in.

When he resurfaced he didn't look very happy so I started to swim away, but my back was nearly touching the pool side and I had nowhere to go. He slowly swam up to me with a smirk on his face and put his hands on my waist, he gently rested his forehead on mine.

"Babe I love you" I smiled at him.

"I love you too" then his lips pressed to mine and his arms went around my waist, I put my arms around his neck and he pressed me against the cold tiles on the pool wall, his tongue connecting with mine. After what felt like forever he pulled away and looked into my eyes before whispering in my ear.

"You look beautiful in that bikini" he winked at me and I blushed so he laughed and I pushed him, then he stumbled falling back into the water. I laughed when he came back up and said "your mean" I just smiled.

"yeah, but you love me" he laughed.

"Yes, I do" then he kissed me softly on the lips.

We were in the pool for about another half an hour, we'd had 3 races and I won 2 and Lou won the other then the other 10 minutes were mostly spent jumping in the pool.

I got out and laid on my towel that was sitting on the sun lounger, I put my sunglasses back on and Lou lay on the sun lounger next to me. He took my hand in his.

"why don't we take a picture of the two of us here, and put it on twitter, because if the fans see were happy together they will probably stop all the hate, I mean I'm sure there still might be some but it's worth a try right and I just want you to be happy babe and seeing all that hate isn't a way of making you happy" I looked at him and put my sunglasses on my head, I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Lou that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, ok". He got his phone out and took a photo of the both of us happily smiling with his arms around me; we were both looking into each other's eyes with our foreheads touching. Louis put it on twitter with this message "_**please don't hate her, were both happy and I'm in love with her so much"**_ I read it and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Half an hour later the guys, Rach and Danielle came back, Louis was texting and I was reading my book. The boys stripped down to their boxer's and jumped into the pool along with Louis screaming like a 3 year old girl. Rach and Danielle went to change into their bikinis and joined me by the side of the pool, we were all talking when all the boys crowded round us and threw us into the pool. Rach and Danielle screamed but it had already happened to me once so I knew it was going to happen, Louis came over to me, kissed me and then whispered.

"no scream this time then_"_ I chuckled and he laughed

"Your laugh is just adorable".

After a while me and Lou got hungry as we didn't have any breakfast so we both got out and got dressed, I changed into the navy floral playsuit that Louis had bought me without me knowing and he had sneakily slipped it into my suitcase before we left, dried my hair and put on my brown sandals and put on some eyeliner and mascara. Louis had put on white 3 quarters and a red top with TOMS. He took my hand and we walked to the nearest cafe we could find, I ordered a jacket potato with salad and Lou got a burger.

When we ate we walked down the beach with my hand in his the whole time, when we got to the beach a group of girls that were about 10 came running up to us holding paper in front of Louis. I went to sit down so he could have some privacy with his fans, when he had signed their papers they came running over to me and pulled me off the wall and hugged me, I knelt down so they could hug me properly, I looked at Louis confused and he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. When they pulled away Louis was stood at my side smiling at the girls, one of them burst into tears so I knelt down in front of her and moved the hair from her eyes, I took her hands in mine.

"Honey what's wrong?_"_ she looked up at me.

"It's just I've been waiting for this to happen for ages and know it has and I'm really happy" I hugged her and Louis did to.

"And I'm happy I've met 4 pretty girls today that are as wonderful as their smiles_"_ they all giggled and then they asked for my autograph too, so I wrote on all their pieces of paper , '**Keep smiling from Megan xx**_**'**_ they all hugged me and ran back to their mum. I stood up and Louis put his arms around me pulling me close to his chest, I put my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest.

"that was so sweet, you are amazing with kids" I looked up at him and smiled.

"They were absolutely adorable and thanks" he smiled and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"I love you, your perfect" I chuckled.

"I love you too and you're just as perfect" he took my hand and we walked along the beach, Louis found an ice cream stand so he dragged me over to it. He got a vanilla ice cream whereas I got chocolate, I ended up getting it on my nose so we both laughed and Lou took a picture then he wiped it off for me. I laughed and he put his arm around me as we walked back to the house. When we got back it was about 3 o'clock and everyone was getting a bit bored of just talking so Louis jumped off the sofa and turned on the wii.

He put just dance 3 in and we all got into teams, me and Rach, Lou and Harry, Danielle and Liam and Niall and zayn. I was up against Louis and he didn't know how to do any of the moves so I won easily and he sulked because he didn't like to lose. I laughed and Rach gave me a high five and then she got up to go against Niall. She ended up winning so she laughed when Niall pulled a face, Harry also lost against Danielle so he threw a huge strop and locked himself into the bathroom we all laughed and carried on with the game. In the end Danielle and Liam ended up winning.

It was 6pm when the boys announced that we were having a barbeque so they all started messing around with that and I got out the blankets and drinks whilst Danielle and Rach got changed. I got out a load of beers and j2o's and then stumbled as I walked towards the table outside, Harry and Louis were trying to get the barbeque to work and Liam was stood talking with Danielle and Rach who had finished getting changed so Zayn ran over to me and took some of the bottles from my hands, we walked over to the table and put the drinks on it, we were sat down talking when Louis suddenly screamed and started jumping up and down waving his hand around. Harry was doubled over in hysterics so Lou walked over to me holding his hand.

"I burned my finger" I held back my laughter and took hold of his hand.

"Aw poor baby, are you ok" he smiled mischievously.

"I will be after a kiss" I smiled.

"How did I know you were gonna say that" he chuckled and kissed me softly on the lips. When we pulled away Harry had finally got the barbeque to work so he started cooking, Danielle was sat in Liam's lap, Rach was in Niall's and I was sat in Louis' and Zayn was sat texting. It got cold so I walked inside to get my navy knitted cardigan when I heard a knock on the door, I opened it slowly wondering who it could be, and it was Zack and Elizabeth. Zack grinned at me and I gave him and Elizabeth a hug and let them in, I invited them last night because it was Zack's birthday in a few days so I thought it would be nice. I showed them to the spare room that was next to Liam and Danielle's and left them to get settled in, I walked back outside and Louis pulled me onto his knee, he whispered in my ear

"I missed you, who was at the door" I chuckled and leaned my head on his chest, I whispered back.

"I missed you to, it was Zack and Liz they're in the spare room next to Liam's"

"Okay" he wrapped his arms around my waist leaning his head on mine. Zack and Elizabeth came out so I introduced them to everyone then Harry said the food was ready so we all ate.

When we finished me and Zack offered to clean up so I took the chance to ask how it was going with Liz. He grinned at me.

"It's amazing, I love her so much and I know I've only been seeing her a month but I love her and I can see us having a future together_"_ I smiled at him and tears ran down my face because I was so happy for him.

"Zack I am so happy for you, it's about time you were happy I can't believe your ex cheated on you how could she do that to somebody as sweet as you_"_ he smiled and I felt him crying too so we stood a moment hugging and then we pulled away we both started laughing.

"Well that was weird_"_ I just nodded and we went back outside. I sat back on Louis' knee and he wiped one of the tears away that was still on my face.

"Are you ok babe?_"_ I just smiled at him, nodded and put my head on his chest.

After a while we all got fed up of talking so Lou, Harry, Zayn, Niall and Liam got up and did an acoustic version of their new single for us, we all clapped and cheered at the end and it was about 10pm so everyone went up to bed. Me and Louis however stayed out longer because we went for a walk on the beach; Louis brought a blanket with us so we sat on the sand with the blanket round our shoulders and his arm around my waist. I leaned my head on his chest holding the blanket around me, we sat watching the stars he quietly.

"I miss the stars, you can't see them in London because of all the lights_"_ I quietly replied.

"yeah me to, it makes me feel closer to home seeing the stars, I used to sit at my window and look at them every night when I was younger_"_ We sat there a little longer and then he kissed my head.

"We'd better go babe, it's getting pretty late and I don't want you to freeze_"_ I yawned.

"Okay" he helped me up and put his arm around my shoulders, we walked home in silence taking in how wonderful this whole day had been...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- stupid words.**

* * *

It was 9 o'clock when I woke up the next morning; my head was on Louis' bare chest and his warm, muscular arm was wrapped tightly around me. I slowly and silently got out of bed so I didn't wake Louis from his peaceful slumber; he pulled the big duvet over his head and rolled over, burying his head in the pillow. I quietly laughed; we were both grumpy in a morning, especially him. I crept into our en-suite bathroom and stepped into the huge shower; when I got out I silently trudged into the bedroom, holding the fluffy towel around me to keep my body heat in and went into the wardrobe. I was searching through the pile of shorts I had brought with me when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and heard a gruff voice grumble in my ear.

"Babe, why did you leave me in bed all alone? I got cold" I chuckled and turned around to see Louis looking at me with tired eyes. "Because Lou, I have been awake for hours and I want to see if Liz wants to go shopping, go back to bed baby. You're still tired and I don't want you to be grumpy all day" he sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Okay, but wake me when you're about to go, I want to see you before you leave" I smiled and kissed his head whilst gently running my hand through his hair. He lifted his head up and pressed a soft kiss to my lips before trudging back to bed.

I got out my maroon high-waisted shorts, white Olly Murs t-shirt and my white converse before putting them on and grabbing my sunglasses. I skipped down the hall and knocked on Zack and Liz' door, I heard Zack say I could go in and saw him stood in his pyjamas in the wardrobe looking for something to wear,

"Megan can you please help me I'm desperate please!" I laughed and chose him beige chinos and a pale blue polo shirt. I sat on the bed whilst he was in the bathroom getting ready I waited for him to come out before speaking to him.

"Where's Elizabeth"

"Oh, she went down about ten minutes before you came in" I stood up and waiting for him to leave the room before following behind him and joining Liz in the kitchen. Liam, Niall and Zayn were in the kitchen too so I sat at the island with a cup of tea talking to them for about half an hour.

It got to half past ten so I turned to Liz.

"Do you want to go shopping in a bit? It will be nice to get to know each other plus I can tell you all of Zack's high school stories" Zack glared at me.

"You wouldn't" I just laughed.

"I would and will trust me" Liz and the boys laughed at us both and then she went to get ready.

I went upstairs to wake up Lou seen as it was nearly 11, I went into the room and saw him asleep on his back with his mouth hanging slightly open and he was faintly snoring. I giggled and gently shook him.

"Baby, wake up it's nearly eleven, besides I'm going soon" he just grabbed my arms and pulled me on top of him, I laughed and he opened his eyes to look at me, whispering.

"Morning babe, how long are you going to be gone" I replied.

"Morning Lou and I don't know probably a few hours" he pretended to sigh.

"I had better make the most of ten minutes then" he pressed his lips against mine and held my waist, he pulled away and flipped me over so he was on top of me I giggled so he winked and went back to kissing me. After a while we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat I looked behind Louis' shoulder to see Zack stood there looking a bit embarrassed to walk in on us pretty much eating each other's faces. Louis kissed me softly on the lips and then got off me letting me get up, Zack smiled at me.

"Liz is ready" I kissed Louis on the cheek and walked out the room with Zack. When Louis was out of earshot Zack turned to me.

"I don't like him, Megan" I stopped in my tracks and turned to him.

"Why not Zack" he looked me in the eyes.

"Because he hurt you Megan and you don't deserve that" I sadly smiled ever since high school Zack has always been a brother to me. I sighed

"I know but I can't live in the past and you shouldn't either, can you try to get along with him for me please" he sighed.

"Ok, but only for you" so I went to meet Liz near the door, she had on a white summery dress and sandals, I smiled, I'm glad Zack finally found someone.

We walked round the shops for hours and I told her all of Zack's embarrassing stories from high school.

"This isn't really embarrassing but it was pretty funny he made cookies and they were made with white and brown dough so when they were made they looked like a 69 and Rach ate that one, obviously"

"Oh my god seriously, I didn't know Zack was like that" then I burst out laughing.

"You have no idea honey!" We were sat down having dinner when she looked up at me.

"Megan, I really like Zack, I mean I think I love him but I don't know whether he likes me back, do you think he does" I smiled.

"Liz I don't think I know I can honestly say he really does love you I've known Zack a long time and I have never seen him look at anyone with as much love in his eyes as he does with you" she grinned.

"Can we go back now my feet are killing me we've bought loads" I laughed and agreed with her so we walked back to the house.

We got back at about 4pm and everyone was sat outside near the pool talking so we took our stuff inside and joined them, I sat next to Louis and he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Did you girls have a good time? You were gone a while" I looked at Liz who looked at me then up at Zack and kissed him softly on the lips. He looked at me confused and I just winked at him.

"Yes we had an amazing time, and I told Liz ALL of Zack's embarrassing high school stories" Liz giggled.

"You're going to get it now" I laughed but then he shot up from his chair and threw me into the pool. I screamed.

"Zack, you twat! These are my best shoes!" he looked at me and we both just laughed and everyone else started laughing after they realised I wasn't mad, I swam to the side of the pool and held out my arm.

"help me out ditch!" he hesitated for a moment but then took my hand, but that was a big mistake as I pulled him into the pool and quickly got out and stood next to Louis laughing.

Louis chuckled and waited for Zack to get out.

"Bit wet there mate" Zack just glared at him and snapped back.

"Shut up Louis" I stopped laughing and Louis retaliated.

"Whoa sorry" Zack stepped closer to him.

"you are an idiot Louis do you know that and Megan deserves way better than you, you hurt her and I still can't believe she took you back so why don't you just fucking shut up Louis before I do something I regret" I stood there frozen staring at Zack open mouthed I knew he didn't like Lou but I never knew he didn't like him that much! Louis pulled back his arm and punched Zack full pelt in the face. I gasped.

"Louis why did you do that?!" I grabbed hold of his arm, but he shook me off

"Something like that you mean!" then Zack got up and yelled

"Yeah like this too, you bastard!" and punched Lou in the nose, then they were both throwing punches at each other.

I slowly backed away and ran inside and to my room I sank to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest and put my head on them. I cried for hours and every ten minutes there were knocks on the door, Rach, Niall, Harry, Zayn and Liam but no Zack or Louis. I didn't let any of them in I just wanted to be alone, my boyfriend and best friend have just not long since been throwing punches at each other and not one of them had come to say why or apologize. I got up from the floor, and looked at the clock it was just after six thirty, I peeled off my still soaking clothes and threw them in the basket in the bathroom then I turned on the shower and let my tears fall with the water. I was in there half an hour trying to work out what I was going to do but I still didn't know so I just put on some pyjamas, locked the door, Louis was definitely not sleeping anywhere near me tonight I didn't want to see any of them, I then cried myself to sleep...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Apologies**

* * *

It was ten o'clock the next morning when I woke up; I pulled the covers off me and looked in the mirror on the door to the wardrobe. My eyes were red and puffy and there were tear stains running down my pale face. I walked into the wardrobe and picked out my black slightly pleated skirt and peach and a sleeveless blouse with a bow on the front. I also put on my black, rectangular framed glasses that strangely enough looked exactly like Louis', I didn't feel like doing anything today I just wanted to resolve the huge problem between two of the people I love. I got in the shower, letting the warm water clear my head. I stepped out and quickly dried off before slipping on my underwear and clothes, then putting my hair up in a bun. I decided not to bother with makeup, I wasn't going anywhere.

I walked out of the door to see Louis sat leaning against the wall with a pretty bad bruise on his cheek. I shut the door quietly hoping to get past without him noticing , that plan however didn't work because as I was shutting the door he woke up and slowly got up from the floor and turned to face me. Louis took hold of my wrist and lifted my chin up with his hand; he looked me in the eyes and sighed.

"babe, I am so sorry, I don't know why I did it, and it's just he pretty much said I was a rubbish boyfriend and I'm not trying to say I'm perfect but I'm trying my best I know I can't be there all the time because of all the concerts and I know I've got a load of screaming girls running after me everywhere, but it doesn't mean I love you any less that what I do. Just please understand I'm trying my best to give you what you deserve, I'm sorry" I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Lou it's ok, I understand. You just standing there and me seeing you smile is enough I don't need anything else from you, I love you for who you are not for what you do for me and your anything but rubbish, I love you too and I'm sorry I made you stay out here all night but I just needed some time to think, I love you Louis more than anything" he smiled sweetly at me and then pulled me in for a hug and squeezed me, I chuckled.

"I've missed you so much" I hugged him back.

"I missed you to, but can you please go patch things up with Zack. I love you both too much to lose any of you, just try for me please" he sighed and let go of me. He kissed me deeply and then said "can I at least get a shower first babe" I laughed and walked off to find Zack so I could hear his side of the story.

I found him sat on his bed next to Elizabeth he looked just as bad as Lou maybe worse, he had a black eye, a bust lip and a pretty bad bruise on the side of his face. I walked in and Liz smiled at me,

"Liz is it ok if I talk to Zack alone a minute" she kissed Zack on the cheek and then walked out of the room but before she left she whispered in my ear.

"Be careful with him, he is so, so sorry for what he did just hear him out" I nodded and then she walked out and closed the door. I walked over to Zack and sat next to him on the bed, he looked up at me.

"Why did you say that to him Zack, I asked you to get along with him not do the complete opposite" he looked down at his hands and whispered.

"I know Megan and I'm sorry I didn't mean to it's just I really don't like him and I hadn't had a good night's sleep the night before so I was grumpy anyway, I guess he just said the wrong thing at the wrong time, but I'm actually glad I did it, he always walks round like everyone is supposed to fall at his feet and I just don't like him, I really don't, I'm sorry" I sighed and looked at him I whispered back

"Zack I know you didn't mean it and I know you don't like him but can you try to keep your feelings about him inside please for me I'm trying not to lose any of you I love you both too much so can you just try for me Zack please" he looked up at me and nodded before pulling me in for a huge hug, I smiled.

"Right can I go have a cup of tea now I'm dying of thirst here!" he just laughed.

"Megan you sound like my nanna" then I laughed and walked out of the room.

I got downstairs and walked into the kitchen Rachel ran up to me and hugged me asking if I was ok I just laughed.

"Yes Rach I'm fine, I've just talked to them there going to apologize to each other now" everyone else just smiled and I went to make myself a cup of tea. I went back upstairs ten minutes later and overheard Zack and Louis talking,

"...look Zack I know you don't like me and know I'm not that crazy about you either but can we please try and work this out for Megan's sake I love her Zack more than I've ever loved anyone, I don't want her to leave me" then I heard Zack reply

"I know Louis but you've got to understand she's been like a sister to me ever since high school I love her too and I don't want to risk her falling out with me I care about her too much to lose her" I smiled and thought of how much I loved both of them. Just then I heard shuffling footsteps coming towards the door so I quickly walked away from the door and sat on my bed, I picked up my book and started to read it.

5 minutes later they both walked in with smiles on their faces, I put my book down and looked at them both; I took my glasses off and looked up at them.

"Are you two done apologizing now" they both nodded and then Zack walked out of the room, I put my glasses back on and went back to reading my book. Louis sat next to me and put his arm around me, he turned my head to face his.

"You look really pretty in glasses, why have you never worn them before" I blushed.

"I don't know I guess I've just not worn them" he laughed.

"Well I think you should wear them more often you look beautiful babe" I pretended to look hurt.

"So I don't usually look beautiful then" he just looked panicked "no...Wait...that's...you are beautiful... um" I just burst out laughing

"Lou I was joking, haha you should have seen your face" he just looked at me frowning

"you're in for it now" I laughed and he started to get up so I ran out of the room as fast as I could, I ended up running outside, but he caught me and threw me in the pool but I grabbed hold of his arm as I fell in so he fell in too, when we both resurfaced we both laughed and then he kissed me passionately on the lips. He pulled away.

"I said I'd get you back" I just laughed and kissed him again happy that all of yesterday's drama was over...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- The night out**

* * *

When we eventually got out of the pool and went back inside, everyone looked at us like we were mad. We were both drenched and there were puddles starting to gather at our feet from all the water, I burst into a fit of laughter, then Louis decided to join in.

"Come on love, we'd better get changed. I don't want you getting a cold" I smiled and started walking up the stairs to the shower.

"Is it alright if I take a shower, I smell of chlorine" He chuckled and kissed my wet hair.

"No, I'll have a shower later" I nodded and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

Once I had showered, I made my way into the wardrobe and started choosing my clothes.

I got out my black leggings that were covered in a pattern of pink roses and my plain black tank top. I threw them on over my underwear and then started drying my hair. Louis came out of the wardrobe in his onesie I laughed as I remembered the video diaries he did with the boys on the X-factor. He just winked and kissed me on the head.

"do you want a cup of tea babe?" I smiled.

"yes please" he smiled and then walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later he came back in with two cups of tea, I put my phone down on the bed and took one off him.

"Thankyou" He grinned and sat on the bed next to me before slinging an arm around my shoulders.

We were sat on the bed and I was texting my mum when I heard a song playing down the corridor,

**'...I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine, I got a love and I know that it's all mine oh, oh oh oh...'**

Then we heard Rach and Zack singing it at the top of their lungs me and Louis burst out laughing, I was laughing the hardest because I knew the memories the song held from our high school years

"They are not singing this of all songs haha". I got up from the bed and walked to the living room to see Rach and Zack jumping up and down on the sofa singing, the others were just stood there laughing their heads off. I got my phone out and took a picture. I put it on twitter and tagged them both in it, I then jumped on the sofa and joined in with them.

After ten minutes all three of us were completely drained of energy so we fell onto the sofa in fits of laughter, when we stopped laughing my phone bleeped and so did Zack and Rachel's, I looked at it and it said that Lou had tagged all three of us in a video dancing to 'I've got a pocket full of sunshine' Rach just glared at him and I burst out laughing at how funny we looked in the video.

"Right losers I'm going back to my room"

"you know your just as much much of an immature child as us Megan" Zack yelled. I got up off the sofa and walked back upstairs to get my drink, I sat down on the bed and Louis stood leaning on the doorframe. I looked up,

"what do you fancy doing tonight babe" I sighed.

"we could all go out, because drunk Rachel is funny and I haven't been out in a while" he laughed and kissed me on the cheek before going back downstairs to tell the others.

I heard Rach go "Wahoo!" downstairs and laughed knowing she loved parties so did me and Zack; I can't imagine all the uni parties Rach will end up dragging me to. I finished my drink so I went downstairs and Rach and Danielle ran up to me shouting "We have to choose what to wear let's go!" the boys laughed "are you coming Liz" she just shook her head "no I'm going to stay here, I don't feel to good" Zack hugged her and then said "aw, honey why didn't you say, Megan I'm not going either then I'm going to stay with Liz" I smiled "ok, get better soon Liz" she thanked me and then the girls dragged me to my room, and into my wardrobe. They threw dresses at me and told me to try each of them on, one was a navy knee length body con dress, another was a dark pink summery dress and another a green maxi dress. I went downstairs with each of them on to ask the boys and Liz, they said they liked them but I didn't really feel like clubbing in a maxi dress so I went back upstairs.

I went into the wardrobe and remembered I had the blue dress Lou bought me, that would be perfect. I went to get it from the bag in the corner of the wardrobe, I put it on and Rach and Danielle nodded.

"That's the one" I laughed and so did the girls, then we went to choose Rachel's dress. She chose the dark green dress I told her to get the day Lou got me the blue one. Danielle chose a black strapless, body-con dress that went just past mid-thigh. We all agreed to get in the shower and then come back to mine and Lou's room to get dressed.

15 minutes later we were all back in the room in our dressing gowns and slippers, Rach started on my hair with the curling wand so it would be wavy and Danielle started doing my makeup. When they had done I had my hair in waves and my eyes had black eyeliner on them and on the lids with small flicks in the corners and black mascara, my face had a light layer of foundation and my cheeks had a pale brown blush on. My lips had bright nude lipstick on that matched my shoes. "I love it thankyou, now who's next" Rach sat down in the chair, she had bright red, long and perfectly straight hair. We decided not to do anything to her hair because it looked nice straight so I did Rachel's makeup whilst Danielle re-styled her hair.

I put brown eyeliner on her eyes and eyelids with brown mascara, a peach lipstick on her lips; she had on a light layer of foundation and pale pink blush. I let Rach do Danielle's makeup, she had black eyeliner and mascara on and pink lipstick and a light layer of powder foundation. We all put our dresses and shoes on, I had nude 5 inch heels, Rach had green 5 inch heels and Danielle had black 5 inch heels. We looked in the mirror one last time then we laughed at how long we had took-nearly 2 hours! It was now 6 o'clock so we decided not to let the boys wait any longer because they needed to get ready as well.

We walked downstairs and Liam, Niall and Louis' mouths fell open, Liam walked over to Danielle and hugged her. Niall went over to Rachel and put his arm around her before kissing her cheek, Louis looked at me wide eyed and bit his lip as he walked over to me. He pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear.

"I said you looked hot in that dress" I chuckled and he winked and kissed me softly on the lips, I smiled into it and kissed him back before pulling away and hugging him.

We must have been hugging longer than I thought because behind me Niall coughed.

"Er, mate you can let go of Megan now" everyone burst out laughing and Louis turned a deep shade of red, I laughed and kissed him on the cheek before whispering.

"Go get ready baby, I will still be here when your dressed don't worry" he chuckled and kissed me. Louis and the boys walked upstairs leaving me, Danielle and Rach with Zack and Liz. I was sat in the chair talking to Liz who was lying on the sofa wrapped in a blanket, her feet in Zack's lap. She looked ill; she was pale and kept sneezing and coughing all the time. Rach and Danielle were on twitter and talking to Zack about something, I don't know what though probably something to with big time rush or Florence Welch. I was talking to Liz about her career it turned out she was a student a university like me but she was training to be a lawyer.

After half an hour the boys came downstairs; harry in a blazer, white v-neck shirt, and chinos and hit white converse, Liam in a checked top, jeans and high top trainers. Niall was in white chinos, black top and high top trainers similar to Liam's. Zayn was in black jeans, a white top and his black and grey varsity jacket. Louis wasn't there though so I asked zayn where he was and surprise, surprise he was still doing his hair. I thanked Zayn and went to mine and Louis' room to find him.

I saw him in front of the mirror with the hair straighteners and hairspray; I sat on the bed and saw that he was wearing his red jeans, black top and braces with vans. He was stood with his back to me and I couldn't help my eyes as they looked down his back and then I ended up staring at his bum. He chuckled

"Megan, are you enjoying the view of my arse" I looked up startled not knowing how long I had been staring, he laughed and I turned bright red, he walked over to me and pulled me off the bed by my arms. He put his forehead on mine.

"It is pretty nice though I can't blame you" he winked and I laughed and shook my head, he put his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately on the lips. A few minutes later there was a knock on the room door, it was Liam.

"Guys everyone's ready to go" me and Lou smiled at him and then he walked back to the living room. Louis started walking to the bedroom door so I followed him and then playfully smacked his bum, he turned around and smiled at me so I winked at him and then walked out of the room leaving a speechless and grinning Louis behind me.

I walked into the living room to see Liam, Danielle, Rach, Niall, Zayn and Harry stood at the door. I hugged Liz and Zack and then Louis walked into the room wearing his leather jacket with the wool on the collar and shouted

"let's party!" we all laughed and then we walked outside. We got to a club a few streets away from the house, it was pretty big and there was a huge queue to get in. Liam went the front and told the bouncer who we were and he let us all in. We all sat down and then Rach and Niall went to get the drinks, they came back with the drinks they had got us all alcohol apart from Liam's drink which was orange juice.

We had all had a few drinks and then Rach was a bit tipsy so she kept laughing at everything, then she pulled me up to dance and we ended up patting the dog and screwing the light bulb and stopped the traffic and let the people through. After a while Louis joined in and we all ended up laughing our heads off and then the others all got up to dance.

We must have been dancing for hours because when we all sat down again it was nearly half past 2 and Rach had pretty much passed out from the alcohol so we decided to go back. I got outside and shivered from the sudden gust of wind, Louis noticed so he took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders, I looked up at him.

"But now you will be cold Lou" he just chuckled and put his arm around me before saying or attempting to because we were both slightly tipsy ourselves

"It's ok babe, I'm fine" I smiled

"thankyou" Then he kissed me on the forehead. When we got back we stumbled through the door and I giggled when Harry fell over Liam's foot and landed on the floor. Louis found the light and noticed that the room was empty so Zack and Liz must be in bed; we all said goodnight and then Louis took my hand and we went to our room.

Once we were in there Louis put his jacket in the wardrobe and I quietly shut the door, I felt Louis' muscular arms wrap around my waist and then he softly pressed his lips to my neck and placed soft kisses up and down the skin. I turned around in his arms and he kissed me roughly, but passionately and then lifted me over to the bed and I can honestly say that was the best night I have had in a long time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- Lazy day**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning my head felt awful I had the biggest headache ever I can't imagine how bad Rachel must be.

I looked around and noticed Louis wasn't there, but then I heard the shower turn on. I groaned and then stretched my aching arms. I threw my legs out from underneath the warm duvet and my feet hit the cold, wooden floor.

I padded along the floor, and picked up my dressing gown; it was pale blue with a hood with penguins in it. I grumpily trudged into the bathroom with my hood up. I should not have drank that much yesterday, just the thought of it made my head hurt. I groaned and sat on the lid of the toilet closing my eyes and listened to Lou singing in the shower. His voice really was beautiful, if there was anything that made me feel better it was that.

He must of heard me walk into the bathroom because he stopped singing and chuckled.

"Morning grumpy, are you okay?" I opened one of my eyes and saw him stood in front of me with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah, I just wish you wouldn't have let me drink that much yesterday" He laughed and walked over to the sink to brush his teeth.

"Rach must be in hell she drank way more than you" I sighed.

"I know, she's gonna be bloody grumpy all day" he chuckled.

"You go take a shower and I'll make you a cup of tea" I looked at him and smiled.

"Alright, thankyou baby" he smiled and leaned down to kiss my head.

"It's alright, I love you" I smiled and stood up before wrapping my arms around him, burying my head in his chest.

"I love you too"

When I got out of the shower I wrapped the fluffy, white towel around my slim frame and then started brushing my teeth. When I left the bathroom I found Louis walking out of the wardrobe wearing his Hollister jogging bottoms, striped top and was adjusting the grey beanie over his hair. I smiled making him smile back.

"Can I choose what you wear today" I raised my eyebrows at the look on his face and sighed.

"Fine, you know I can never say no to that face" He grinned and walked back into the wardrobe, all I heard were coat hangers moving along the metal rail.

Ten minutes later Louis trudged in with my white, cotton shorts with the little anchors on, my navy v-neck top and my navy cardigan. I smiled and took the clothes from his grasp.

"Thankyou" I was just about to walk into the wardrobe when Louis 'coughed'

"Er, Megan you forgot something" I looked at him confused and then he chuckled and took his arm from behind his back. In his hand was my underwear. I glared at him and shook my head before marching over to him and taking them out of his hand; I stormed off and shut the wardrobe door behind me. All I could hear when I was getting dressed was him laughing.

"It's not funny! I said clothes not underwear, idiot" I heard him laugh even more.

"Yeah, but underwear is a piece of clothing" I just chuckled and finished getting dressed. I walked back out the wardrobe fully dressed and then Louis walked up to me.

"Am I forgiven?" I looked at him and smiled.

"I was never mad at you, so there's nothing to forgive" he grinned and kissed me on the cheek before taking my hand and leading me to the living room.

Louis sat down and then pulled me onto his lap, we were the only the ones in the living room so we guessed everyone else was still recovering from the night before and Zack was still looking after a sick Liz.

After 5 minutes of sitting in silence enjoying the peace Zack ran down the stairs and started jumping on the opposite sofa.

"Aaah, Florence is doing a concert in London next week Megan aah!" Me and Louis winced and I threw a cushion at him.

"Zack, will you bloody shut up my head is killing and you've just made it ten times worse!" he apologized and then sat down.

"So you two have fun last night then?" I sighed.

"Yeah, we only went to one club though because Rachel ended up passing out from the alcohol and we were all tired by about half 2 so we came back" he grinned

"No I meant when you got in, I could hear you from my room and I'm downstairs so I feel sorry for Niall and Rach, god you two seriously" he laughed and I blushed and played with the hem of Louis' jogging bottoms. Louis cleared his throat awkwardly before swiftly changing the subject.

"How's Liz, is she feeling any better?" Zack smirked at how quickly Louis changed the subject

"She's looking a lot better than she did yesterday but she is still a bit ill, Harry's with her. It's nice that they're so close, he's a good friend to her" I smiled at Zack and sat up.

"Do you guys want a cup of coffee, I know I need one I'm going to fall asleep in a minute, see I'm that tired that I want coffee and I hate coffee" Louis chuckled and they both nodded and thanked me, so I started to get up off Louis' knee, he pulled me back down and kissed me softly.

"You can go now" I just blushed and got up, I walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

I had just finished putting the coffee in the cups when somebody snuck up behind me and poked me in my sides.

I screamed and jumped and then I heard Louis screech from the living room.

"Megan, please you have just told Zack off for doing that don't do you do it as well!" I winced as I got a pain in my head.

"Sorry Lou" I turned around to see Liam stood behind me laughing his head off, I glared at him and slapped him on the arm.

"I'm sorry Megan, but that was the best reaction I have ever seen, you jumped so high you nearly went through the roof!" I looked back up at him, still glaring.

"Well that wasn't very nice! You know I get scared easily!" he started laughing again and I huffed before turning around to carry on making the coffee.

When I finished I walked past Liam and back into the living room with the coffee's I also go out a paracetemol for me and Lou to help ease the pain in our heads a bit. Louis thanked me. I sat down on the sofa next to him, he pouted so I patted my knee. He grinned and turned around, then put his head in my lap and his legs over the sofa arm.

I was softly, playing with his fringe that wasn't under his hat and he had his eyes closed, Zack was texting probably his sister, then Liam walked in with a cup of tea. He smiled at me and plopped down at the end of the sofa, next to me. We all lapsed into a comfortable silence, then a very grumpy looking Niall and Rachel walked down the stairs, they were dressed in jogging bottoms and plain t-shirts and sat on the sofa opposite to the one me and Louis were sat on. I looked at Rach and smiled.

"How's your head Rach?" she just glared at me and took my coffee off the table and drank the rest. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Did you enjoy the rest of my coffee" she smiled at me.

"Yes I did thankyou and I'm not happy I was kept up half the night by you two" I laughed at the look on her face and then Louis spoke.

"At least we made the most of last night instead of passing out from all the alcohol" he smirked and opened one eye just as Rach threw a cushion at him. The smirk instantly fell from his face.

"Ouch" He picked up the cushion and threw it back at her; she didn't have the energy to throw it back so she just let it fall to the floor.

It got to half past eleven and everyone was finally up, nobody felt like going anywhere today because we were all still tired from yesterday.

"Why don't we just play board games, we have some somewhere don't we?" He looked over at Louis and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go get them" Louis kissed head before swiftly exiting the room to get the games.

We had played 2 games of monopoly and 3 games of scrabble when Niall's stomach rumbled and he whined.

"Can we eat now I'm starving" We all agreed so I got up and picked up the takeaway menu from the table, I ordered 3 big pepperoni pizzas because I knew Niall would probably eat one to himself.

The pizza's got here at half past one so we sat and ate, then Louis giggled excitedly as he remembered something. I looked up at him and frowned.

"We have twister here somewhere don't we hazza?" Harry looked at him and then grinned.

"Yep, it's in the cabinet next to the TV" Louis jumped up and went to get it. I inwardly groaned, I'm terrible at twister.

I ended up with my arm under Louis chest his arm across my back, Liam's right leg tangled with my left, Danielle's arm around one of my ankles and then Rach ran up and jumped on me so I collapsed and everybody collapsed on top of me. I groaned.

"Rach, why?" she just laughed.

"Sorry I just had the urge" I laughed and then Niall screamed "pile on" and jumped on us along with Zayn, Harry, Liz and Zack.

I ended up nearly suffocating so everyone got off me and Louis helped me up.

"I'm bored; can we just watch the films now?" I nodded along with Rachel and walked over to the sofa, before collapsing on top of it. Louis joined me shortly after and put his arm around my shoulders, playing with my hair.

We were all sat down when Rachel groaned.

"Who's getting the food?!" I sighed as a huge argument started out over who wasn't getting it.

"For crying out loud, I'll get it!" I got up to get all the ice cream I could find along with popcorn and skittles and lots and I mean lots of chocolate. I put it all on the table in the middle and sat back down and snuggled into Louis side. We ended up watching Grease, all the toy story films and all the twilight films before I felt my eyes start to drift shut. I looked at the clock and noticed it was just after eleven o'clock, but I didn't have the energy to move so I put my head back on Louis' chest and then felt him kiss me on the head and whisper.

"Sweet dreams gorgeous" I smiled and my eyes slowly drifted shut.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- Our secret place**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find myself in bed and not on the sofa I fell asleep on last night, I went to sit up and realised I couldn't because Louis had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

I went to move his arm but he opened one eye and smiled at me before pulling me closer to his side and whispering in my ear.

"Babe, its 8 o'clock go back to sleep" I kissed him softly and then put my head back on his chest.

"AAAAAH! GET UP, GET UP! SHE'S ON HER WAY AAAAH!" I slowly lifted my head off Louis' chest and then Louis groaned.

"Harry, it's not even twelve yet, fuck off!" Harry just laughed, but when he saw me and Lou going back to sleep he started jumping on the bed. I sighed and got out of bed, I realised I still had my clothes on from yesterday. I laughed as Harry started singing in Louis' ear.

"It's time to get up, in the morning..." When Lou finally dragged himself out of bed he walked over to where I was stood leaning on the door frame, he put his arms around my waist and leaning his head on my shoulder. I smiled and kissed his cheek before turning to Harry.

"Why on earth did you run in here screaming like a two year old girl, who's on her way?!" he looked at me like I was stupid.

"Frankie, she forgot to say that she only had a few days left at university before she finished so she's on her way here, AAAAH! I've missed her so much!" I smiled and walked over to Harry and grabbed his face in my hands.

"Aw is Hazza in love" he just slapped my hands away.

"She's going to be here in twenty minutes so you had better hurry up!". I laughed and went into the bathroom to get a shower and brush my teeth. Once I was done I went into the wardrobe and got out my turquoise/ green maxi skirt, black blouse that tied at the front and black flats.

I walked back into the bathroom and put my hair in a loose side plait before kissing Louis on the cheek; he was currently stood in the wardrobe deciding on what shoes to wear. I rolled my eyes and smiled he was worse than me!

I made my way into the living room and saw there was already a cup of tea waiting for me so I thanked Harry and sat down on one of the huge, cream leather sofas.

I was looking at my twitter when a very tired looking Louis wearing jeans and his brown/ multicoloured jumper trudged in. He sat next to me and then laid down so he could put his head in my lap, he buried his face in my stomach and hugged my waist, he was obviously going back to sleep because he couldn't upstairs as Harry had just ran upstairs to wake everyone up.

Louis had fallen asleep so I was softly stroking his hair and talking to Niall and Rach when Harry stopped pacing round the room and ran to the door. All we heard was "FRANKIE!" and we guessed she was here, I can't believe how much Harry loves Frankie after only spending 3 days with her.

They both walked into the room and then Louis slowly opened his eyes and rolled over so he was facing upwards, he then yawned very loudly and stretched his arms. I laughed at the look on his face when he saw that everyone was staring at him, he just smiled his wonderful smile and went over to Frankie and hugged her.

"Hey Frankie, you're all that little Hazza here has been going on about for the past 4 days" she smiled at him.

"Hey boobear", she then hugged harry "I've missed you to haz" she sat down on the sofa next to Harry and we were all talking for half an hour, Frankie told us that her drama course had finished quicker than expected so she has been able to finish university early, which she was extremely happy about because she didn't have to get up before 9am from now on, well until she got an acting job anyway.

After we had finished talking Harry said he wanted to show Frankie around the village so they left, Louis took his head off my knee and sat up.

"Babe, do you want to go out for a bit, I want to show you something" I smiled.

"Ok love, let me just get my bag" I got up off the sofa and walked to our room; grabbing my bag and putting my phone, lip gloss and purse in it. I put my sunglasses on my head and then walked back to where Louis was stood at the door. Lou took my hand and turned to look at the others.

"Guys we're going out I don't know if we will be back tonight so don't wait up or do anything I wouldn't do" He winked and then pulled me out of the door. Where on earth would we be going which means we won't be back tonight?!

We had been walking for about half an hour down a long paved path surrounded by trees, I sighed and shouted to Louis, who was a few feet in front of me.

"Can you tell me where we are going now please?" He looked at me and smirked as the puppy dog eyes clearly weren't working I sighed.

"Fine" He laughed and carried on walking dragging me with him by my hand. We were getting nearer to the edge of the path when I saw a huge field full of different coloured flowers, and at the opposite end of the field was a small pretty looking cottage; it had a grey thatched roof, cream walls and small square windows.

I gasped at how beautiful it all was and then Louis who was stood behind me holding my waist whispered in my ear.

"Surprise!" I grinned and turned around in his arms.

"This place is beautiful when did you find it?" he chuckled.

"I found it once when I was walking down that lane because I needed time to think and I found out nobody owned this field or the cottage, so I bought it and it is was my secret place. But now I guess it is our secret place babe" I smiled at him and he kissed me sweetly on the lips and grabbed my hand.

We walked through the field and he would occasionally stop to pick me the odd rose that was growing in the middle of nowhere, we eventually reached the cottage and he unlocked the door and went in. There was a small fireplace with a comfy looking brown leather sofa, there was also a small kitchen area and a bedroom with a double bed and a small bathroom at the other end, in the corner of the room was a table with a vase full of white roses, which are my favourite flowers; How did he know? I never told him, there was a small white envelope that said my name on the front. I looked up at Louis and he just smiled and pushed me towards the table, I picked up the envelope and opened it, the letter read:

'**To Megan, you are the only girl I have ever brought here because you are the only one I have felt this much in love with, from now on this will be the place we can go to forget everybody else and everything else around us, I love you beautiful and I hope we can spend many happy years here just the two of us, from Lou xx** '

By the time I had had finished the letter tears of happiness were rolling down my face, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever read, I can't believe I am the first one he has brought here. He really loves me that much, how could I have been so lucky as to find Louis how? I walked over to Louis and put my arms around his waist, he put his arms around me and kissed my head.

"It's true. All of it, I love you more than anything Megan" I looked up at him.

"I love you too, more than anybody, or anything else" he grinned at me and kissed me passionately on the lips.

After the kiss had finished Louis smiled.

"Sit down and relax, I have made dinner and we have hot chocolate and chocolate fudge brownie ice cream for afterwards." I grinned and noticed he had remembered my favourite drink and ice cream.

I sat down and looked at the books that were on the bookcase at the side of the fire. I noticed they were the exact same as the books I had at home, I glanced over at Louis who was in the bedroom putting the bedding on the bed.

I was still confused as to why, but I guessed we would be staying over here so we wouldn't have to walk back in the dark,

"Lou, why do you have every book I own on the bookcase? And why do you even have a bookcase you don't read" he walked into the room and sat next to me on the sofa.

"Because I looked at all the books you had at home and ordered the exact same to bring here because I gathered that seen as this would be your place to that you would want something to read" I smiled at him and hugged his waist,

"What did I do to deserve you, your just perfect" he smiled down at me.

"No what did I do to deserve you, you are honestly the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful woman I have ever known" I kissed his hand that was around my shoulders and noticed it was getting dark. I looked at the time and saw that it was just after 5, wow it had took a long time to get here.

I shivered so Louis took off his jumper leaving him in his white t-shirt; he slowly put it over my head so I put my arms in it and kissed his cheek.

"Thankyou"

We had been talking for at least an hour and we both got hungry so Louis got up to get dinner from the oven, it was chilli con carne, with nachos with cheese, sour cream and salsa. How did he know this was my favourite food?!

I smiled and then sat at the table opposite him, we were halfway through eating it when Louis suddenly put his forkful of chilli into my mouth, I ate it and looked at him confused, and he chuckled.

"Sorry, I've always wanted to do that" I laughed and we ended up feeding each other for the next ten minutes.

After we finished eating Louis cleared the plates and got out the ice cream and two spoons, he lit the fire as it was starting to get cold with it being nearly 8 o'clock.

We sat and cuddled on the sofa underneath a blanket eating the ice cream, this is what I have always wanted to do, but I guess I have never had anyone to do it with. After we had eaten half the ice cream, we decided to put it away as we didn't want to be sick.

We were both laying on the sofa, with me on top of Louis, he was softly running his fingers through my hair-I had took my hair out of the plait earlier as my head was starting to ache from me having to pull my hair to get it to stay at the side of my head-we were talking about our lives and families back home, and about our high school memories.

We carried on talking until it got to ten and then Louis kissed my head and mumbled into my hair.

"Do you want that hot chocolate now" I nodded and slowly sat up so he could go make it, I kind of felt guilty though because he was doing everything, but then again I suppose it was sort of a date and Louis always insists he does everything on a date.

He came back in with two mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream on them, we were sat in front of the fire with the blanket around our shoulders drinking them and talking, when we had finished after a lot of insisting I took the empty mugs into the kitchen and washed them by hand seen as there was no dishwasher.

I had just put the mugs at the side of the sink when Louis came up behind me and put his arms around my waist; he kissed my cheek and then whispered in my ear making a shiver run down my spine.

"Do you want to do the last part of the date now?" he winked at me and then kissed my lips sweetly; he slowly walked backwards with his arms around my waist, into the bedroom and then shut the door. It was the best date I had ever had and it meant a lot because it showed how much Lou really did love me and how much I really loved him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20-Zack's birthday**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and the sun was streaming through the open curtains, I stretched and sat up expecting to see Louis still asleep but he wasn't there. I frowned and climbed out of the warm bed and caught a faint smell of pancakes; I put on Louis' jumper and crept out of the room. Louis was stood with a towel wrapped round his waist and he was holding a tray. It had two plates with pancakes stacked on them, and loads of strawberries, cream and toffee sauce. He turned around with a huge grin on his face, but as soon as he saw me his face fell.

"Aw, I wanted to wake you up myself and give you breakfast in bed" I smiled and leaned on the doorway.

"Well if it makes you feel better I will just pretend to go back to sleep so you can wake me up and give it me" he looked at me and then smiled.

"Okay" I laughed.

"Lou I was kidding" he looked at me with a serious look on his face.

"I wasn't, get back in there babe" I laughed, walked back into the bedroom and got back in bed. He grinned at me

"Move up, your hogging the bed" I laughed and he put the tray at the side of the bed before getting under the covers with me, he picked up the tray and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Last night was amazing babe. All of it, I love you" I smiled and kissed his lips softly. He picked up one of the strawberries and put it in my mouth, I laughed and he just smiled and kissed my nose.

When we had finished eating I realised what day it was, July 9th! I quickly shot up out of the bed and screamed

"SHIT!" Louis looked at me worried.

"Babe, are you ok?" I just looked at him.

"It's Zack's birthday, oh my god I can't believe I forgot, I'm a horrible person. How could I forget one of my best friends' birthday!" he got out of the bed and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Meg's, calm down, breathe!" I calmed down and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I've ruined such a perfect date, I have to go back so I can see him, I can't just not go he's been there with me all the way through high school" he looked at me with a small smile on his face, then sat down and put his arms around me; softly kissing my head.

"Babe, it's ok, you haven't ruined anything I had the most amazing time ever nothing could ruin that and I'm not asking you to stay here all day, we were going to go after you had been in the shower anyway, Meg's don't worry about it I would never let you miss Zack's birthday ever, I know how close you two are, I wouldn't let you miss it" I looked up at him and smiled, I kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"Ok, thankyou I have nothing else to change into though and it's not as warm as it was yesterday" he looked at me and then smirked.

"Well it's a good job I thought of that isn't it" I raised my eyebrows at him but he just chuckled and went to the bathroom, he came back out with a small bag with my black leather look leggings and white shirt with the black stripes.

"I brought these here a while ago because I knew I was going to bring you here anyway" I laughed.

"So that's why I couldn't find these a few days ago" he winked and smiled.

"Go get ready gorgeous, I've already had a shower so I will get dressed, tidy up and we will be off" I kissed him softly.

"Okay, thankyou"

When I was dressed and my teeth were brushed, I walked back into the kitchen to see Louis sat on the sofa texting. I snook up behind him and put my arms around his shoulders, I kissed his cheek and then he looked up at me and smiled. I must admit I stopped breathing for a second his smile is just absolutely breathtaking, I know I have found the one I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with. I stopped daydreaming and then he smiled.

"You ready to go babe" I nodded and he got me my bag, and the bag full of clothes from the bedroom. We walked out the door him locking it behind us.

He took hold of my hand and we started walking back through the field.

"Did, you get Zack a present?" I just smiled and nodded, I had done it a few nights ago when I couldn't really sleep I had brought everything with me so I just needed to make it. It was a huge piece of card full of pictures of me, him and Rach during all the time we had known each other. There was a picture of me and he on my birthday, there was one of me, Zack and Rachel that we took in drama one time, I had written in the middle 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZACK!' I had put it in a frame, but the frame I knew he would love because I had bought it off the Florence and the machine website; it had Florence's face all over it so I knew he would love it.

We got halfway back and I got cold so Louis gave me his jacket, I tried to say no and that I would be fine but he just shook his head and then smirked.

"I think it looks better on you anyway babe" he winked and put it over my shoulders. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Thankyou" he put his arm around me and we walked back in a peaceful silence because both of us were still tired from the night before.

We got back at about eleven and everyone was in the living room giving Zack his presents, Frankie had got him the new Florence and the machine album, Rachel had got him and huge picture of me, Zack and her at his 18th party and put it in a shiny, black frame and Liz had got him a box full of Florence and the machine things. Everyone else though didn't know it was his birthday so they just said 'happy birthday mate' and patted him on the back or hugged him if you were Danielle.

I ran to get my present for him from the wardrobe where I had hid it and slowly walked back down making sure I didn't drop it. I got downstairs and snuck up behind Zack who was talking to Zayn and Liam about something; I lifted up the board and put it on his knee. He had a huge grin on his face as he looked at the numerous pictures of Rachel, me and him making complete fools of ourselves at high school and the pictures of his family. He turned around and hugged me.

"Thankyou, this is beautiful and I can honestly say I'm going to have this a while, it shows just how long me, you and Rachel's friendship has lasted and how long it is going to last for the many years to come" he hugged me and Rachel and then went to put the picture in his room.

We were all sat down talking about what Zack wanted to do for the rest of the day, he decided on having a barbeque and small party later. It was about one o'clock when we had finished giving Zack his presents and wishing him happy birthday, Zack and Liz went out because he wanted to spend some alone time with her so it just left One direction and us girls.

I went to get my book and glasses from mine and Louis' room, I had just put my glasses on when Louis walked through the door and sat on the bed. He held open his arms, so I sat on his knee, wrapped my legs around his waist and cuddled into his chest. He put his arms around me and sighed.

"Me and the guys were thinking of going to a football game in half an hour, so I suggested you and the girls have a relaxing day here to get ready for the party later, is that ok babe?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course besides it's about time you did something with the boys I feel like I'm starting to hog you a bit so go and enjoy yourself" he smiled down at me.

"You're not hogging me babe, I'm trying to spend as much time with you as possible this week because you are going to university soon and I have a load of signings and stuff coming up so I probably won't see you for weeks"

Harry yelled from the living room "Louiiissss, let's go!" Louis sighed and put his forehead on mine.

"I'd better go babe" I smiled and softly kissed him. I got up off his knee and put my hands out to lift him up; Louis got up and then pulled me into a tight hug. I took my head off his chest and he kissed my forehead, cheek and then passionately on the lips. I wriggled out of his embrace.

"Go, have fun I will still be here when you get back and I don't want you thinking about me once whilst your gone ok, now Lou go" he looked at me and chuckled before kissing my forehead.

"I love you and I will try, but I'm not promising anything babe" I laughed and he walked out of the room. I picked up my book and walked into the living room, I sat next to Rachel and then the boys walked into the room.

"Bye girls, don't have too much fun without us" we laughed and they left shutting the door behind them.

Danielle and Frankie stood up and said they were going shopping so it left me and Rach; I turned to Rachel and grinned.

"What haven't we done in a while" we both grinned and shouted.

"BIG TIME RUSH!" I went to get the box set from my bag and Rachel went to get the sweets and stuff.

I put the DVD in the disk drawer and sat down next to Rachel. We watched the whole of the first season quoting all of the episodes, by the time the boys were back me and Rachel were laughing our heads off nearly on the floor with tears running down our faces.

Louis walked over to me and Rach and turned the TV off, he looked at the floor, then at us.

"Honestly you two we can't leave you alone for a couple of hours without you making a mess!" we looked at the floor which was covered in crisps and popcorn and then back up at Louis with innocent smiles on our faces. I looked at Rach and then at Louis.

"Sorry Lou, I guess we got a bit carried away arguing over who loved Kendall the most" he looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh so you love Kendall now do you" I looked at him wide eyed and then started talking really fast.

"No Lou of course not I still love you I promise. I'm sorry" I looked at the floor and then Louis laughed.

"Babe, come here it's ok, but I am going to need you both to clean this mess up because the cleaner only came just before we got here" Me and Rachel said ok and then got to work cleaning everything up. It took us a good hour to clean the floor because the Hoover didn't work and had to use a dust pan.

Once we had cleaned Frankie, Liz, Danielle and Zack got back so I went to my room to get a shower to freshen up.

I decided to put on my long purple maxi dress and gold sandals, then walked back to the living room and sat on the sofa next to Louis. He kissed me on the forehead.

"You look beautiful babe" I smiled and asked Zack what time he was thinking of having the barbeque as it was just after 7 now. Zack said that he was just going to get a shower and we could have it then so he went to his room with Liz and everyone else started getting everything ready.

Liam and Zayn started the barbeque this time seen as Louis was useless at it and harry couldn't be arsed, me and Lou started setting out all the plates and stuff whilst everyone else went to get changed. When we finished Louis went upstairs to get a shower because he was still all sweaty from the football game. I sat down in one of the brown wicker chairs next to the table and started looking through the pictures on my phone, I laughed when I got to one of me and Rachel at my 18th, we were both clearly drunk and were pulling funny faces into the camera with pointy party hats on our heads. Zack took the picture because he was the only one not drunk as he wasn't able to drink due to only having one kidney the poor thing.

It was half 7 when everybody got back outside, Rachel walked over to me.

"Megan what did you find so funny I heard you laughing from in there" and pointed her thumb towards the house. I showed her the picture and we both burst out laughing so I ended up showing everyone the picture. Zack just shook his head and chuckled whilst saying.

"That's not even the best one there are loads more and they are funny trust me" I just looked at him and he shutup those pictures were incredibly embarrassing and not to be seen by anyone. Louis just looked at me and grinned.

"See my girl does know how to party" I laughed and went to get a drink of water I decided against alcohol tonight as I had already had a lot a few nights ago and I still wanted my liver by the age of 25.

When I got back outside the food was ready so we all grabbed a plate and sat around the table eating occasionally talking about random things that popped into our heads.

Once all the food had been eaten the plates were put on the counter inside and Louis turned on the music.

"Let the real party begin, happy birthday Zack!" we all yelled happy birthday and then danced until we saw the sun starting to set.

We all went round lighting all the little candles around the pool and turning on the lanterns hanging from the small roof over the patio We all sat down in our couples apart from Zayn obviously who just sat staring as the sun went down, as soon as it did Louis softly kissed me.

"I've always wanted to share that moment with you" I smiled and put my head on his chest him wrapping his arms around me. We all stood back up and danced until it got to about one in the morning and we were all knackered, Louis turned off the music and helped me blow out the candles because everyone else had gone to bed.

When we finished Louis took hold of my hand and whispered.

"let's go babe" we walked to our room in silence. I got into my pink vest top and shorts with the paw prints on and Louis took his clothes off and stayed in his boxers. I went to brush my teeth and got in bed and shortly after Louis came in from the bathroom and got in bed with me. He turned off the lamp at the side of the bed and I cuddled into his side as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Goodnight my love" I smiled and said goodnight and I love you before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- A rude awakening**

* * *

I woke up the next morning at around 9am; I got an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach, I threw the covers off my body and ran along the cold floor to the bathroom as fast as I could.

After a few minutes of throwing up into the toilet Louis rushed to my side and rubbed my back. I flushed the chain and put the lid down before going to brush my teeth, I sat on the bed and Louis sat next to me and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Babe, are you ok, oh my...you're not...are you?!" I looked at him confused and then it dawned on me and I slapped his arm.

"No I'm not pregnant you idiot, I can't be I just don't feel too good. I think I might have caught what Liz had" then it was his turn to look at me confused and I raised my eyebrows at him, a knowing look passed his face and he nodded.

"Sorry I just thought seen as you were throwing up and assumed it was morning sickness" he smiled at me so I put my arms around him and he hugged me back tightly.

After a while I felt really cold, I was that cold I was actually shaking, Louis looked down at me worried.

"Meg's your freezing, you should be in bed" I got off his knee and got back into the huge bed, Louis pulled the duvet up to my neck and tenderly kissed my forehead.

"You're burning up as well, you are staying in bed all day ok no questions you need to get better I'm going to go downstairs and make you a cup of tea ok" I nodded and he kissed my forehead before walking out of the room.

I sighed; great way to ruin a holiday Meg's well done!

I was texting my mum when Louis walked into the room with a paracetemol and a cup of tea. He had just put the drink down when Rachel and Zack ran into the room.

"Megan, are you ok Louis just told us you were throwing up" I smiled.

"Guys I'm fine I think I've caught what Liz had the other day" they sat on the end of the bed and Zack sighed.

"Are you sure you're ok Megzie? You look really pale" I just nodded, but then felt that feeling in my stomach again

"Hold that thought a minute, excuse me" I ran into the bathroom before the contents of my stomach erupted into the toilet.

5 minutes later Louis knelt down behind me and moved my hair out of the way as he rubbed my back again. After flushing the chain and brushing my teeth again I sat back on the bed and put my head in my hands quietly crying. Louis sat beside me and pulled me onto his lap before putting his arms around me.

"Ssh, Meg's it's ok" I put my arms around him and whispered back.

"Lou I'm sorry, now I have ruined your holiday, everything was going fine and now thanks to me I've ruined it" he lifted up my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Don't ever say that ok, you haven't ruined anything babe don't think that you ruin everything just because your ill you can't help it" I just nodded.

"Where's dumb and dumber gone?" He chuckled.

"Do you by any chance mean Zack and Rach?" I nodded. "They've gone back to bed" I smiled and felt myself falling asleep in Louis' arms.

When I woke up again it was just after 12pm, Louis had obviously put me back in the bed because I was tucked under a load of blankets and the duvet. I pulled the covers off me and stood up, I wobbled a bit after getting a dizzy feeling in my head, then I got a huge headache and I fell to the floor with a massive bang. I heard Louis rush in and fall to the floor beside me asking what happened, and then Rach and Zack ran in and knelt at my side before everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room; everything was white and it smelt like disinfectant. The room had a small TV on the wall and a big window opposite the bed then I realised I was in the hospital. I looked to my side to see Louis sat in one of the plastic chairs at the side of the bed asleep; he looked awful he had bags under his eyes that showed he hadn't had much sleep.

He must have heard me move because he quickly sat up.

"Thank god, Megan are you in any pain, are you ok?" I looked at him confused.

"What am I doing here? Why would I be in pain?" he took both my hands in his.

"You collapsed Megan, it turned out you had a pretty bad case of food poisoning, I can't believe I let this happen to you" I softly smiled.

"Lou its ok you never meant for this to happen nobody did, what time is it?" he smiled.

"12pm you were out for a while" I looked at him confused.

"It can't be, it was 12pm when I collapsed" he chuckled.

"Megan you have been in the hospital 2 days" my mouth flew open and I was about to answer when the doctor walked through the door.

"Ah, your awake, are you in any pain at all? Do you feel nauseas?" I shook my head.

"Ok, well Megan, I've looked at your file and you will be free to go as soon as your ready but you must have at least another days rest and take the medication I will give you in a moment every 4 hours for 2 weeks, you had a severe case of food poisoning that we think could have been caused by some sort of uncooked meat but we have managed to drain your stomach of all the toxins. You are very lucky your boyfriend of yours got you here on time otherwise you might not have recovered as quickly" I looked at Louis with tears in my eyes and mouthed thankyou before turning back to the doctor who was prescribing the medication to me.

After he gave me my medication for the abdominal cramping and nausea he left and Louis handed me a bag with some of my clothes in so I went to get changed. I got back into the room wearing my red skinny jeans, white crop top with a black Aztec print on, grey zip up jacket and black ankle boots. I sat on the bed and Rach, Zack and Frankie were all crowding round me asking how I was, I assured them I was fine and hugged them all before Louis said we had better be getting back to the house.

When we got back I was hugged all over again by the rest of the boys, Danielle and Liz, then Louis took my bag to our room for me and told me to sit down on the sofa as I needed to rest. He kissed me softly on the lips.

"I've missed being able to kiss you" I laughed.

"Me too" me to then everyone else walked back into the room.

At 2pm I and Louis decided to walk around the shops for a bit because I wanted to get some souvenirs for my family before we went home tomorrow. I went into an old antiques shop and found an old westie ornament that my mum would love because it looked exactly like George, then I found an old signed photo of cliff Richard in a frame for my grandma but there wasn't anything Chloe would like in there so we paid and then left in search of another shop. I found a jewellery shop on the corner of the street so we went in and I started looking at the bracelets then Louis said he would be back in a minute and he was just looking for something. I nodded and went back to looking I finally chose a silver charm bracelet with a heart in the middle of it and went to pay. When I did Louis came up behind me and held a small bag in front of me I turned around.

"What's that for?" he just smiled.

"Come on, we will go to our special place and you can find out there" I raised my eyebrows at him and he just laughed and kissed my forehead softly.

We ended up getting a taxi to the end of the lane and then Louis carried me bridal style the rest of the way I laughed and asked him why and he just winked.

"It's more special this way" I shook my head and kissed him softly.

When we got inside he sat down on the sofa with me on his lap, he put his arms around my waist.

"You can open it now babe" I smiled and opened the bag; inside it was a long, black box I opened it and inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen it had a silver chain and a white gold heart on it, on the back of the heart it said **'I will always love you meg's'** I grinned and turned to Louis.

"I love you so much Lou but why did you buy me this you have bought me enough" he just shook his head.

"Be quiet Megan, do you want me to put it on you?" I laughed and nodded.

"Thankyou, it's beautiful" so he took the necklace from my hands and softly fastened it around my neck. He put his arms back around me.

"Just think this is the last time we will see this place for a while" I nodded and put my head on his chest, he looked down at me with love in his eyes.

"I love you Megan, don't ever forget that"

**Louis p.o.v**

"I love you Megan don't you ever forget that" she looked up at me with her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I love you to Lou, I always will nothing will ever make me stop loving you" I smiled at her and put my chin on her head holding her close.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22- The Last Day**

* * *

**Louis p.o.v**

We sat there a while longer before we decided we should go back because we still needed to pack.

"Babe, didn't the doctor say you had to have at least another days rest when you got out of hospital?" Megan looked at me and bit her lip.

"Yeah...I can't believe I forgot, well I suppose I have done a bit of resting today because we were sat at the house for an hour and a half before we went out and we have been here about 2 hours" I chuckled at how forgetful she was and locked the door behind us. I turned around and picked Megan up bridal style.

"Well we had better make sure you get more rest then hadn't we babe" she laughed and kissed my cheek, but then a worried expression crossed her face.

"But Lou you will hurt your back and you won't be able to carry me all the way home, so thankyou baby but put me down before you hurt yourself" I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Oh so are you saying I'm not strong enough, to carry you all the way home?" she looked at me with a mischievous smile before replying

"I'm terribly sorry, I've been meaning to tell you for a while" I looked at her and smiled knowing she was messing around.

"Oh really, I suppose I had better put you down before I drop you then, hadn't I?" I looked at her with my eyebrows raised and we both burst into laughter.

When we stopped I looked into her eyes and put a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you Meg's. You're just perfect" Megan smiled at me and kissed me softly sending sparks running through my body because of how much I loved her.

"I love you too Lou, now put me down" I laughed and did as I was told, she kissed my cheek and took hold of my hand.

"thankyou, I did appreciate the thought I just don't want you hurting yourself thanks to me love" I grinned she is so sweet.

When we got back Rachel was stood with her hands on her hips.

"I thought the doctor told you to rest Megan honestly, where have you been?!" We burst out laughing and Rachel grinned.

"I'm only kidding, but seriously though he did say to rest for another day" Megan nodded and went to our room to start packing.

I said hello to everyone else and went to our room, I saw Megan in the wardrobe putting some of her clothes into her suitcase.

When she stood back up I quickly sneaked up behind her and grabbed hold of her round the waist, lifting her off the ground. She laughed and started trying to wriggle free of my grip.

"Lou, put me down! I have to finish packing!" I just laughed and carried her to the bed.

I put her down and kissed her forehead that was slightly creased from her frowning at me.

"You are going to stay here, whilst I go and pack because you need to rest babe" she sighed.

"Fine, but I will make it up to you I promise" I chuckled and smiled mischievously before replying.

"Oh, I know you will, later" she laughed so I walked into the wardrobe.

Halfway through packing I heard an absolutely beautiful voice coming from our room, I turned to look and saw that Megan was singing. Her voice was beautiful. I walked into the room and lent against the door frame, her eyes were closed and she was softly singing along to Big Time Rush that Rachel was playing down the hall. I smiled and she must have heard me walk into the room because she opened her eyes and blushed knowing I had heard her.

"That was beautiful babe" she looked down at the duvet "You sure your hearings okay? How long have you been stood there exactly?" I grinned and went to sit on the bed next to her.

"My hearing is fine and long enough to hear your beautiful voice babe" she kissed my cheek and put her head on my chest, her face still red from embarrassment .I put my arms around her and closed my eyes singing her to sleep.

Megan's p.o.v

I was close to falling into a peaceful sleep when I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Get some sleep babe, I will wake you up in a bit" I smiled as I felt him trying to move without disturbing me. I moved my head up and kissed him softly, then I rolled over onto my side so he could get up. He chuckled and kissed my cheek

"Thankyou babe"

I was woke up by Louis kissing up my left arm, then from my collarbone to my chin before kissing my cheek.

I smiled and rolled into his open arms, they wrapped tightly around my waist and his slightly chapped lips pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"Dinner will be ready soon babe" I sighed.

"Okay" Everything lapsed into a peaceful silence for at least 5 minutes before Louis' soft voice cut in.

"Babe are you ok? You have been really quiet since you got back from the hospital, you don't feel ill do you?" I looked up at him and smiled, he was so cute when he was worried about something.

"Of course not Lou. I'm fine, I guess I'm just sort of sad because we will be going home tomorrow and so much has happened between us here" he kissed my head and pulled me closer to him.

"I know babe, I'm going to miss being here too" then just as everything went back to a peaceful silence harry yelled up the stairs.

"You two dinner is served!" Louis took my hand and we walked down the stairs to see everyone sat round the table talking and enjoying their last day. I took a picture once Lou had sat down and put it on twitter with the caption 'one of the best pictures I've ever taken' I tagged them all in it and went to sit down next to Louis who had already eaten half of the food on his plate.

When we had all ate we decided to watch a movie together as it was our last night here, so we ended up watching Grease because it was already in the TV and Louis wouldn't let anybody take it out.

When the film ended at a few minutes past midnight everyone said goodnight and went to their rooms, I pulled on my green, pink and grey checked pyjama bottoms and grey vest top before brushing my teeth and climbing into bed.

I was laying on my side nearly asleep when Lou came into the room and got in the bed, he put his arm around my waist and kissed me softly, but passionately on the lips and whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight babe, I love you" I kissed the top of his arm and whispered back.

"Goodnight Lou, I love you too" he put his head on my shoulder and I could hear his breathing slowing so I knew he was asleep, then drifted off into a peaceful sleep in the arms of the man I love.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23- The Journey Back**

* * *

I was woke up the next morning by Louis softly singing as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. I yawned and stretched my arms, then Louis walked over and sat on the bed next to me.

"Do you know what I was thinking last night?"

"Um, no Lou what were you thinking last night"

"You never did make it up to me babe" he looked at me and I smiled before saying.

"Well that could easily be changed" he smiled back and pulled me onto him, he lifted my top over my head and kissed me.

"I love you" before rolling me over so he was hovering over me.

I was laying with my head on Lou's chest and one of his arms was around my waist whilst the other stroked my hair, his head was resting against mine, he mumbled into my hair.

"I love you babe, more than anything" I smiled and looked up into his eyes.

"I love you too Louis, more than I will ever love anyone" he kissed my head.

"We had better get ready meg's it's eleven o'clock, we will have to go soon" I kissed Louis' cheek and went to get a shower.

I got dressed into my black skinny jeans, red vest top, denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up and black toms before walking into the living room to join the others. Zack and Liz were talking to Rach on one of the sofa's, but when Zack saw me he stopped talking to them and smiled at me.

"We're going back in my car so I probably won't see you until maybe the 14th because I will have a load of unpacking to do"

"Okay, I'll see you soon" I walked over to give them both a hug, they left shortly after saying goodbye to everyone else.

I drank my cup of tea Louis had made for me whilst I was in the shower and went to bring my suitcase from mine and Louis' room. I had just zipped it up after putting my toiletry bag in it when Lou wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on the top of mine.

"I'm going to miss this place" I sighed and nodded looking round the room one last time, it was now tidy and ready for the next time the boys were here. The bed was stripped of its bedding, the bathroom was empty and the drawers that not an hour ago had all Louis' hair products and my makeup on were now completely empty with just a single flower in a vase.

"Let's go babe" I let go of my grip around Lou's waist and pulled my suitcase down the hall watching as Louis closed the door to our room for the final time.

We were all sat in the van with Louis driving and me in the seat next to him just like on the way there. We were all arguing over what CD to put on so, me and Rachel ended up putting in big time rush's new album. Everyone glared at us so we just smiled.

"You should have chose faster, sorry!"

I was looking out of the window saying my last goodbyes to this beautiful village with my eyes when Lou took my hand in his.

"Lou, you're supposed to keep both hands on the wheel" we both jumped then turned around to see Harry's head inbetween our seats smiling like a Cheshire cat at us.

"Okay Mr styles whatever you say" I burst out laughing and they both turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry I just had the urge to laugh" they looked at me and burst out laughing and soon all of us were laughing and nobody knew why.

"Well that was fun" Louis suddenly spoke once everyone had finally stopped laughing, I laughed and kissed his cheek before going back to looking out of the window.

A few hours after being on the road we stopped at a service station for the toilet, but when we came back out we saw a group of girls at the opposite side of the car park who were pointing at the boys and were about to make a run towards us. Everyone else was talking so I was the only one that saw the girls,

"Lou we have a problem" he didn't hear so I tapped his arm, still nothing. "LOUIS!" everyone went silent and looked at me so I blushed but then started saying what I needed to quickly. "we have a problem, there's a group of girls over there that have probably just tweeted all their followers, saying we are here, so unless you want to be mobbed, I suggest we run" Louis just stood there a while registering into his brain what I had just said so I jerked my head to where the now running girls were, which seemed to get him out of his trance pretty quickly.

"Guys we need to go now because I love the fans but, that is a big group of screaming girls and I'm not gonna lie here, they are kinda scaring me!" the boys stared wide-eyed at the group of screaming girls and all shouted at the same time.

"RUN!" we all ran to the car laughing and quickly got in before the huge crowd got to us, when we passed the group of girls all the boys waved which I smiled at because they could have just ignored them, but because of how wonderful they are they never did.

"That was terrifying, thanks for the warning babe" Lou put an arm around my shoulder and kissed my head.

"It's ok"

It was now 5pm two hours after the service station stop and I was now sat in the back with Rachel running lines with her for the play she was meant to be in during late august.

"Finally, that script is going to take forever to learn!" Rach sighed once we had finished.

"Well if you read it every night before you go to sleep for the next month you should learn it pretty quickly" Rachel raised her eyebrows at me and burst out laughing. I looked at her confused.

"What? What did I say?!"

"Nothing, you just look funny when you're being serious" I laughed too and went to sit next to Louis who was still driving.

"Do you want to swap, you've been driving for hours Lou" he smiled at me.

"You're too nice to me, ok thankyou babe" I laughed and got out once he pulled over and got in the driver's seat. I started driving and asked Louis to put the radio on, the script-breakeven came on so I started quietly singing along as I drove along the motorway.

An hour later at 6pm we finally reached the boys apartment complex; we were all tired and extremely worn out. Louis and Liam were getting all the bags out of the back, Harry and Frankie had already gone inside along with Rach, Niall and Zayn leaving me and Danielle stood at the side of the vehicle waiting for the boys to finish.

"You ok with the rest of the bags Lou?" Liam asked as he took out his and Danielle's suitcases.

"Yeah, you two can go inside, night Li, night Danni"

"Night you two" I smiled as Liam put his arm around Danielle's shoulders and took hold of his suitcase.

"Night guys". They went inside leaving me and Louis with our suitcases.

"You wanna stay here tonight babe, it will save you going home; besides I feel guilty, you haven't stayed at mine once yet and how many times have I stayed at yours, so please?" he looked at me with puppy dog eyes and a smile.

"Aw you're adorable, how can I say no to a face like that of course I will Lou"

We got into Louis and Harry's apartment, Frankie and Harry were already asleep in Harry's room because it was only half six but everyone was really tired so they just went to bed. Louis showed me to his room and I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get undressed.

I got into bed in the shirt Louis had just taken off because all my pyjamas needed washing; Louis climbed into bed a few minutes later and turned off the light.

"Goodnight babe, sweet dreams and I love you" I put my head on his chest and smiled.

"Goodnight Lou, I love you" and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24-The Day After**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find an empty bed and a piece of paper on the pillow.

**'I'm sorry babe, got a meeting won't be back till after 1 o'clock, help yourself to anything you want, you're welcome to stay as long as you want lots of love Lou x'**

I smiled and got out of the huge, king sized bed and into the shower.

When I got out I searched for one of Louis' shirts because all mine needed washing and got a pair of jeans from my suitcase, I ended up getting out the white top with grey stripes along it and my dark denim jeans. I pulled my hair back into a bun and put on some mascara and Vaseline before walking into the kitchen. It is HUGE! There were big white worktops and an island with a glass top. It was beautiful; I flicked the kettle on and got out a cup.

I walked back into the bedroom and noticed Lou hadn't unpacked yet so I wheeled his suitcase into the kitchen and pulled the clothes out separating them into piles and putting them into the washing machine so he wouldn't have to do it when he got back.

*oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like...* my phone was ringing-Yes even after all these years that song is still my ringtone- so I walked into the bedroom once again and answered the phone.

"Morning babe, are you ok?" I smiled it was nice to hear Louis' voice again, It had only been a few hours and I already miss his voice.

"Morning, yes I'm ok, I thought you were in a meeting Lou?" the kettle then boiled so I walked into the kitchen and quickly made the tea with the phone resting on my shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just finished but I've got an interview in 15 minutes, how long have you been up?" I carefully walked into the living room and sat down on one of the big, white, leather sofas and put my tea on the glass topped coffee table.

"Not long, about half an hour, I borrowed one of your tops, I hope you don't mind but all mine need washing" I found my book out of my suitcase in the bedroom and went to sit back down on the sofa.

"Oh babe, course it's ok just wish I was there" I heard him chuckle down the phone.

"I will be here when you get back, don't worry Lou" I heard the boys asking Louis to hurry up on the phone and Simon in the background

"Baby, you need to go I will see you later ok, I love you"

"Ok babe, I love you, bye Meg's"

"Bye Lou" I sighed and put the phone down.

By the time Louis got back I had done his and Harry's washing and put them on their beds ready to be put away. I ended up watching Grease after finishing my book, I can actually quote it I've seen it that many times.

Louis walked into the apartment with a huge grin on his face, I turned to Harry.

"Harry, I'm scared why is he smiling like he's a psycho?" harry just smiled and sat next to me

"Think he missed you" I smiled back.

"Where's Frankie? I thought she stayed here last night?" he stood up to go into his room.

"She left when me and Lou did this morning, she said she had an audition" I said ok and turned to look behind me.

"Babe, stand up?" I raised my eyebrows and sighed.

"Why Louis?" he smiled and stood waiting for me to get up. I put my phone on the table and stood up to face him.

"Come here babe, you look gorgeous; I think you should wear my clothes more often!" I grinned and went to hug him.

"I've missed you Meg's" I laughed.

"I missed you too Lou, do you want a cup of tea?" he nodded and let go of me.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I smiled and went to make him his tea.

Ten minutes later I walked out of the kitchen to find Louis and Harry sat on the sofa, playing on Mario cart arguing over who was going to win. They paused the game and Louis took his tea off me and sat on the sofa.

"Sorry, hazza did you want a drink?" he smiled and got up to give me a hug, he whispered in my ear.

"Thankyou for doing my clothes and stuff, and no I'm ok" I grinned and hugged him back tighter.

"It's ok hazza, any time" he pulled away and sat back down on the sofa, Louis looked up at me with his eyebrows raised, I just winked.

"Look in your room, then you will know" he looked at me confused and then went off to his room to look.

"Babe, I love you, you're amazing!" I laughed and watched in horror as Lou ran into the room with his arms wide open. He ran straight into me knocking us both to the floor.

"Ow...Lou...Can't...breathe!" I looked up to see Louis laying on me with a huge grin on his face and his eyes were glinting with happiness, he put his hands on either side of my head lifting the top half of his body off me so that I would be able to breathe.

"I'm sorry babe, but thankyou so much, I love you so much, your just gorgeous and perfect in every way!" he leaned down to press a soft, loving kiss on my lips.

"EW guys, in front of me seriously, give up!" I broke away from Louis laughing and he got off me and helped me off the floor.

I was sat on one of the sofas on Louis' lap as he softly stroked my hair, we were watching Marley and me and it was on the part were Marley was about to be put down and tears were forming in my eyes.

"That poor dog, he never deserved to die, I'm gonna cry" Lou kissed my head and pulled me closer to him.

"Babe, it's ok, it's only a film" Marley had just been put down and Owen Wilson was crying, so I was in floods of tears. Harry was just sat laughing so I picked up the cushion that was next to me and threw it at him.

"Ow Megan!" I just glared at him.

"Well don't laugh at me then, it's not my fault I cry at it, it's not like I mean to!" harry gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry" I smiled.

"It's ok hazza, I'm sorry for snapping"

"It's ok"

"Aw guys, your just too cute" me and harry turned to look at Louis who had a huge grin on his face.

"Shutup Lou" we all burst out laughing and ten minutes later carried on watching the film.

When the film ended Harry went into the kitchen to make dinner, leaving me and Louis on the sofa.

"Are you ok now Meg's?" I laughed and looked up at Louis.

"Yes Lou I'm fine, that film always makes me cry" We both looked into each other's eyes at the same time, Louis softly smiled and put his forehead on mine, his eyes slowly drifted towards my lips and then he leant in to kiss me tenderly.

"I'm going to miss you Meg's so, so much" I put my forehead back on his and looked into his eyes confused

"What do you mean Lou, why?" he sighed and closed his eyes before speaking again.

"We have to go to America for a month, the day you start at university, I really don't wanna leave you, but it's about our next album so I have to go and you can't come with me because you're at university, I just don't know how I'm going to cope without you for a month babe" I put my hand on the side of his face and began moving my thumb back and forth, he slowly opened his eyes and I saw he had tears appearing so I softly smiled.

"Lou, you will be ok I promise go to America, this is your career and I'm not going to be the one to ruin it ok. You will be fine without me, besides we still have our phones and we have the internet right so you will be ok, I'm going to miss you so much as well" he smiled and hugged me tightly around the waist.

"I love you Megan" I felt tears coming to my eyes as well I was going to miss him so much.

"I love you too Louis" we sat there for a few more minutes in silence, then Harry walked into the room and saw us.

"Oh, sorry is it a bad time?" I smiled.

"No, it's ok, Louis just said you were going to America for your new album" he moved his head knowingly.

"Well dinners ready so I will be in there" he walked back into the kitchen and Louis took his head off my shoulder.

"Let's eat babe" I laughed and we walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

Once we had eaten it was about 8 o'clock so I turned to Louis and asked if he could drop me off home because I obviously didn't have my car with me.

"Why babe? Nope you're staying here." I smiled and thanked him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Harry had gone into his room to ring Frankie so I and Louis went to his room to watch TV in there.

I pulled on one of Louis' shirts and climbed into the bed after brushing my teeth and wiping the makeup off my face. Louis joined me in just his boxers and turned on the TV. We were watching Lee Evans live at the o2 so we were both laughing really loud, but after the third time of Harry yelling.

"You two shut up, people want to sleep!" we turned it off at one in the morning and laid in the darkness in each other's arms.

"I'm going to miss this babe" I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Me too. Goodnight Lou"

"Goodnight Megs"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25- The Last Few Hours**

* * *

I was lying on my side in the bed with Louis asleep behind me, facing the other way; I couldn't sleep. It was just after 2am I had only been asleep for an hour the whole night. For one I was really nervous, I was starting university today. What were they going to think of me? By now everyone knew I was going out with Lou, so would they hate me? Second, Louis was leaving for a month and to America I was going to miss him so much, I know it's silly really because we have only been going out two and a half months, but I love him so much and I miss him just when he is away a few days or even a week. I rolled onto my back and sighed staring at the ceiling.

"Babe?" I turned my head to see Louis facing me with a worried expression on his face,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he smiled and put his hand on the side of my face softly.

"It's ok, are you ok, you look really tired, have you slept?" I sighed and looked down.

"No, I couldn't and when I finally drifted off to sleep it was only for an hour"

"Oh Meg's, what's wrong babe?" he lifted my chin up with the hand his head wasn't resting on, to prop his head off the pillow.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just nervous about uni, I mean what if they hate me. I am going out with probably one of the most loved people in the world and plus your leaving in 4 hours for a month, I guess I'm just gonna miss you Lou" Louis looked at me with a small smile on his face and pulled me towards him, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

My head was on his chest and my eyes were closed taking in my last few hours with him.

"I am sure they will love you, you haven't got a bad bone in your body. Nobody is ever able to hate you, well except a few fans but there only young and will grow out of it. So babe don't worry you will be fine. What did we both agree? There would be no talking about me leaving because we both know it hurts each other, so we will just have to face the moment when it gets here in a few hours ok babe. I'm going to miss you as well ok just try not to think about it, really a month is nothing other times I will have to be away for nearly a year so were lucky this time ok. Now babe you need to get some sleep you'll be falling asleep in classes if you don't" I sighed and closed my eyes as he kissed my head softly stroking my arm with his hand.

I was woke up by Louis softly kissing me all over my face;

"Babe, it's half 5. I have to leave in an hour" I quickly sat up.

"I'm up. I'm up!" He laughed and pulled me into a huge hug, I put my arms around his waist and hugged him back tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you Meg's" I laughed.

"I'm gonna miss you too baby" he took his head off mine and whispered in my ear.

"Do you wanna get a shower with me for the last time for about a month babe?" I took my head off his chest and looked up at him, he was smiling and when I smiled he winked and dragged me to the bathroom and into the shower.

When we got out of the shower it was nearly ten to six so we quickly got dressed, I was in my red skinny jeans, white tank top, pale blue blazer and white flats. I put my hair into a side plait and brushed my teeth before putting on black mascara, eyeliner and pale pink lip-gloss.

Louis had on his jeans, white top with red and blue stripes on and toms with his beanie. I looked at him and smiled in forty five minutes he would be gone for a month, he smiled back and hugged me again.

"You look gorgeous babe, you will be ok I promise" he walked over to me and put his hands on either side of my head, I looked into his eyes and I could see the tears forming.

"Are you coming to the airport with me or do you have to be at university early with it being your first day?" I sighed and thought back to the phone call from the head of the university, I smiled as I remembered he said I had to be there half an hour before my first class and my first class wasn't until half past ten.

"I'm going to the airport with you, I can't say goodbye here and not there, then I will cry even more and besides I don't have to be at uni till ten o'clock" he smiled and picked me up into his arms slowly spinning me round.

"Lou, I'm going to be sick, why are you so happy all of a sudden?" he put me down with a huge grin on his face.

"I was afraid I would have to say goodbye here and now I don't, so I get to see you even more before I go" I laughed at the expression on his face and we walked into the living room to see the rest of the boys except harry. Rach, Frankie and Danielle were sat on the sofas.

They all turned to look at me and Lou as we sat down, Rach took her head off Niall's shoulder and frowned.

"What are you two so happy about, it's not even half six yet, it's too early?!" I laughed and Louis asked where harry was, he was still asleep and we had less than half an hour before we had to leave to go to the airport! All the boys smiled mischievously and then us girls caught on, we were going to sing the 'it's time to get up' song to him until he decided to climb out of the bed.

The boys crept into Harry's room and slowly knelt at the side of the bed, Niall just stood because he had his guitar.

"It's time to get up

In the morning (in the morning)

Got McDonalds just for you

We drove 2 miles to get it

So now get up and eat it

You lazy, selfish boy harry (boy)

So you got to get up

It's time to get up

Time to get up

Get up, get

ITS! TIME! TO! GET! UP!

It's time to get up,

Get up!"

"Well we haven't done the McDonalds part, but HAZZA GET UUUUP!" we all laughed as Louis yelled the last part. Harry groaned and got out of the bed, this however wasn't very nice as he had slept naked and Frankie might not have minded but me and Rach did so we quickly left the room leaving the boys laughing behind us.

When we finally got to the airport it was just after half past six and we got told to wait in the VIP waiting area so we followed Paul there and sat on the sofas.

We had been sat there half an hour when the woman over the loudspeaker called out.

"Ladies and gentleman for flight 345 to Los Angeles is now boarding at gate 3, please make your way there as soon as possible as the plane will be leaving shortly, thankyou" All the boys stood up and hugged us all then started walking off with Rach, Frankie and Danielle to give me and Louis a little time alone.

As soon as they were out of earshot Lou turned to me with tears in his eyes and held both my hands in his. I looked at the floor so he wouldn't see the tears already slowly rolling down my face.

"Babe, Megan look at me please" I looked up at him and saw the sadness in his eyes appear when he saw me crying, I quickly walked into him and put my arms around his waist tightly, my head on his chest and the tears slowly wetting his t-shirt.

"I'm gonna miss you Lou, more than anything, but promise me you won't do anything stupid while your away? I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" his grip around my waist loosened and he pulled my chin up and looked into my eyes.

"Meg's, I'm gonna miss you too, but try and concentrate on your classes for me babe, please and I promise I won't do anything stupid ok, I love you, I love you so, so much but I've got to go" he pulled me even closer into him and then his lips landed on mine, his tongue dancing with mine for one last time for a month.

When he pulled away he hugged me one last time.

"Bye Lou, I love you" I spoke to him for one last time in person and then he began to walk backwards with his suitcase until he got to the gate a he waved and blew me a kiss before walking down the corridor and onto the plane.

I stayed to watch the plane set off and then got into a taxi back home, all the time thinking 'he's gone for a month'


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26- The First Day OF Uni**

* * *

I got back to my apartment alone because Frankie and Rach went with the boys as Rachel doesn't start university for another week so she will come back in a few days and Frankie is having a 'well deserved holiday' as she put it.

I sighed and turned on my laptop, I decided to go on Facebook as I hadn't been on it in a while. I had 2350 friend requests and over a hundred notifications. I sighed as I saw they were all off directioners and closed it before looking at the newspapers on the internet seen as I never bought them anymore.

***Emotional farewells... 19 year old Megan Bowers and 25 year old Louis Tomlinson from the worldwide famous band one direction were seen sharing an emotional hug at the airport earlier today before he kissed her and went off to get on the plane, the pair seemed very upset at the thought of leaving each other, after only going out a month the way the pair look at each other shows how madly in love they are. There have been many angry fans on twitter after seeing these photos of the pair clearly in love with some saying they hope Megan gets hit by a bus, stabbed and even hoping she falls off a cliff, Megan is said to be starting at university today as a fashion student, we wish her all the best. ***

I stared at the computer screen and burst out laughing, I loved the fans I really did there insults were amazing, by now I have learned to let the hate go over my head I have had that much it really doesn't bother me anymore. I shut the laptop and looked at the time I had to be at university in 2 hours.

I looked at my outfit once more in the mirror and sighed, this was it; The day I had been preparing for my whole life.

It was half past nine so I grabbed my keys off the coffee table, my bag and phone then walked out the door locking it behind me. I got in my car and drove to the university when I got there I parked in the space and started making my way to the main office trying to ignore all the stares. I got to the office and sat outside it was a girl with long light brown hair and really nice brown eyes; she looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Jenny, you're Louis' girlfriend right?" I smiled and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, and hey I'm Megan" I stuck my hand out for her to shake and she shook it before the door opened and the head walked out.

"Ah, Megan I see you have met our excellent star pupil Jennifer, she happens to be in most of your classes so I thought I would get you both acquainted so you wouldn't be alone in your first few days here" I smiled and thanked him before standing up and following him into his office with Jenny.

"Here is your timetable and list of teachers etcetera and the common room is down the hall and to your left as your first class doesn't start for another 15 minutes, Jennifer can you show Megan the way please? And I hope you have a good first day, bye girls" We both smiled and said bye before walking to the common room.

"So what's it like going out with Louis then?" I turned to Jenny and smiled before replying to the question.

"It's amazing, it really is he's one of the sweetest and gorgeous people I have ever met" she smiled and looked like she started daydreaming so I moved my hand in front of her face to get her out of her trance.

"Oh sorry I never realised I was daydreaming, what's Zayn like?" I laughed before answering.

"He is still as gorgeous as he was 5 years ago but he is single" she looked at me and I raised my eyebrows before we both burst out laughing. The bell then rang so I looked at the timetable before finding out I had Fashion Design, so me and Jenny set off talking about One Direction all the way there. It turned out the university was doing a huge Drama performance at the end of term it was Grease so at the end of the class I ran to put my name down on the audition list knowing Louis would love it and I wouldn't mind it either I mean it was a performance of my favourite film. After hours of Sketching, sewing and listening to the many different sewing techniques, I could finally go back to my apartment, I found out Jenny lived a few streets away from me so I got her number and we decided to meet up at the weekend.

When I got home I turned on the TV and saw on the news the live footage of the boys arriving at the airport looking extremely tired it was only 8am there. All the fans were there with the banners and signs singing what makes you beautiful I smiled the fans were so dedicated. It showed the boys signing a few autographs and stuff before Paul hurried them outside and into the van.

I sighed and went to put the kettle on; I had just sat back down with my cup of tea when there was a knock at the door.

"Megan! I haven't seen you in weeks!" I laughed and opened the door fully so Zack could come in. He sat on the sofa and started drinking my cup of tea.

"Thanks Zack, I mean I did make it for me!" he just smiled.

"You're welcome babes" I shook my head whilst walking away.

"Twat!"

"Cowbag!"

"Slut!" We both burst out laughing we used to do this all the time in high school, throws insults at each other and then laughs all the way through. I made myself a cup of tea and then sat down with Zack talking about my day.

It was just after ten o'clock and I was just about to get in bed when my phone rang.

"Hey Meg's, I'm sorry I never called earlier but we had to get through a huge crowd of fans and stuff and I kinda fell asleep when we got back to the hotel" I giggled.

"You are so adorable Lou, it's ok how was your flight babe?" I got into the bed as I was talking and put the covers round me to keep warm.

"Thankyou, it was ok pretty boring without you there though" I smiled.

"Aw babe, are you ok? you still sound tired" he yawned before answering.

"I'm fine babe, it's just the jetlag and besides I wanna know how your day went" I sighed before telling him the whole of my day...

"And by the way do you know Jenny who I was talking about earlier; she kinda likes Zayn so do your matchmaking Mr Tomlinson! Also I wrote my name down to audition for Grease!" he gasped and then pretty much squealed down the phone.

"Omg babe, I did that in high school it will be perfect and of course the Bradford Bad Boi needs a girl!" I laughed.

"I know Lou I watched it on YouTube it was rather funny baby and I agree" he laughed and then I yawned.

"Babe, I'm so sorry I forgot it's like half eleven there, stop talking and go to sleep miss's!" I laughed.

"Meg's I'm serious get some sleep babe, I will text you in the morning ok, night gorgeous, I love you" I smiled.

"Ok Lou, night and I love you too babe" I put the phone down and put my head on my pillow I honestly don't know why I was so worried about Uni it was a great first day and now I had Jenny so everything would be fine.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27-The Flight And The Hotel**

* * *

I waved one last time before walking down the terminus and onto the plane, I sighed and sat in the seat next to Harry.

"Don't worry mate it's only a month we'll be back before you know it" I turned to Haz and smiled.

"Cheers, I know I'm just going to miss her" He patted me on the back before smiling and turning to look out of the window. I decided to tweet her one last time before the plane set off ' MeganBowersx I'm going to miss you babe, I love you' I smiled and put my phone in my pocket before shutting my eyes and drifting off into sleep.

"Oh My God Guys shutup do you want to wake him up!" I heard Harry scream, he was so cute. I stretched my arms and slowly opened my eyes.

"Great now he's awake!" I looked at harry and burst out laughing.

"Aw Harreh, you're so cute" he smiled showing his dimples and then went back to watching the film the plane was playing. I looked at the watch on his wrist 10:30 Megan would be starting class now I hope she's ok.

"Louis, hello Earth to Looouuuiiiss!" I turned to see Rachel waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry Rach, daydreaming" she smiled.

"About Megzie Moo Cow was it" I looked at her and she winked so I burst out laughing.

"Yes Rachel it was but not how you were thinking"

"I never said anything!" she smiled at me so I just shook my head.

"What did you want me for anyway?" she sighed.

"Nialler is asleep and everyone else is occupied so I wondered if you wanted to talk" I shifted in my seat so I was facing her.

"Okay, how's you and Niall been?" she grinned

"Great, he's absolutely amazing" I smiled it's good to hear someone treating our Nialler well.

"How are you and Meg's?" Then it was my turn to grin, where should I start.

"Fine, she is the most beautiful and caring person I've ever met, she's amazing, I'm truly in love with her" she smiled.

"Aw Lou, and she loves you trust me I can tell I don't think she has never loved anyone more than what she does you Louis, so if you ever hurt her again I won't even hesitate to break your nose. Ok." I stared at Rachel with wide eyes.

"I won't hurt her Rach I love her, I promise"

"That's what you said last time" then Niall woke up so she smiled at me and turned to talk to him. Leaving me confused and still tired so I drifted off to sleep once again.

**'Can passengers please fasten their seatbelts we will be arriving at LAX soon, thankyou'** I heard the air hostess say over the loudspeaker so I sat up and fastened my seatbelt waiting for the plane to finally land so I could ring Megan. As soon as we got into the airport there were huge swarms of fans around us Paul was pretty much dragging us through there, whilst Zayn was yelling "Vas Happening" to them all and I waved at a few before we got pushed into the van taking us to our hotel.

"They get crazier every time!" said Niall who had a terrified look on his face.

"I know one nearly tore my shirt off" Harry said before pointing to a rip in his shirt.

"Harry that's my shirt!" everyone turned to look at Liam who was now glaring at Harry,

"Sorry, babe" I just chuckled and shook my head, looking out of the window. It was 3pm here meaning it was 10pm back in the UK so I decided to ring Megan as she was probably going to bed soon.

"Louis are you ringing Megan or what!" I yawned and stretched, I must have fallen asleep when I got to the hotel.

"Yeah, Liam sorry, what time is it" he sighed.

"Just hurry up, we have to be up early for a meeting tomorrow" I smiled at him.

"Yes daddy direction, where's my phone babe?" he laughed and shook his head.

"Next to your head Lou" I rolled over and sent Liam out of the room before ringing Megan's number. She picked up on the second ring "Hey Meg's I'm sorry I never rang earlier, I fell asleep, are you ok?" she giggled down the phone and I smiled.

"Lou slow down, It's ok and I'm fine love, how are you? You still sound tired" I smiled again she was caring for me even when I'm in a different country.

"Good and I'm ok babe, I just wanted to hear your voice again I miss you already" I heard her sigh.

"I miss you too Lou" we were both silent for a few minutes when I snapped out of it.

"How was Uni Meg's?"

"It was amazing, I even made a friend, she's called Jenny and loves one direction as much as I do, especially Zayn, were going to go out this weekend" I smiled I knew she would be fine.

"Babe, didn't I say you would be fine, and Zayn eh!" she laughed.

"Yes she never stopped asking about him the whole time, she's lovely, I only got a few stares but apart from that it all went well and I put my name down on the audition list for Grease which I thought you might like" she yawned and I realised it was 11 o'clock.

"Oh Megan I'm sorry, it's really late isn't it?" she giggled,

"Yeah it's late but I don't care I get to hear your voice and besides I didn't want to sleep until I knew you were safe" I grinned.

"Babe, I love you ok, but you need sleep you shouldn't be worrying about me I'll be fine I've got the guys and Rachel's keeping me in order" I heard her laugh and then yawn again.

"I'm going to go babe, you need sleep, I love you Meg's don't forget that, goodnight gorgeous"

"I love you too, goodnight handsome" I put the phone down and stared at the ceiling.

"Louis get your arse out here, were going to the beach!" I laughed.

"Yes Rachel!" I sighed looking at the wallpaper on my phone once more it was of me and Megan the day on the beach when the little girls came up asking for an autograph, I loved it, I love her, she is perfect.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28- The Unexpected Happens**

* * *

**'Your insecure don't know what for, your turning heads...'**

I rolled over and turned off my alarm, ten o'clock. It was now 3 weeks since the boys left for America; Rachel came back a few weeks ago after a week with them. I must say I envy her tan, let's just say she stuck out like a sore thumb at London airport! I sighed, I had better get up, if I don't Rach never will!

I stuck my feet out of the bed and walked out of my room. I heard a laugh from Rachel's room as I walked up to it so I figured she was on the phone with Niall, I knocked on the door.

"Rach get up!" she said ok so I carried on walking to the kitchen. I got out two cups and put in the tea bags and sugar, I smiled at a photo of me and Louis on the night out we had on holiday just before we got into the club it was stuck in the middle of the fridge next to one of me, Rach and Zack acting like complete idiots at Rachel's 18th.

I got out the milk and finished the drinks then I started looking in the cupboard for a cereal bar to throw in Rachel's bag for on her way to uni when I felt two warm arms wrap around me.

"Morning gorgeous" I gasped and turned around that fast I hit my head on the cupboard door.

"Ow. Fuck! My head!" I heard laughing so I looked up. My tired Hazel eyes met Louis' shining blue ones.

"Are you ok babe?" I reached out to run one of my hands down his face whilst the other traced over his eyelids and lips, then ran my hands down his arms to make sure he was actually there and it wasn't just me that was concussed from hitting my head. He just laughed and took hold of my hands.

"Will this prove to you I'm here?" and leaned down to kiss me hungrily because of the fact we haven't been together in nearly a month.

I pulled away breathless and grinning.

"I thought you were in LA for another week?!" he grinned back and put his arms around my hips.

"We finished the album release planning and stuff a week before planned so uncle Simon said we could come back early, you have no idea how much I've missed you babe" I closed my eyes and put my head on his chest.

"I have a pretty good idea, I've missed you just as bad Lou. When did you get back?" he put his chin on the top of my head.

"About half an hour ago, I got here to hear your alarm go off, I love your alarm tone by the sneaked into Rachel's room so I thought I would wait out here for you" I put my arms around his waist.

"You're so sweet I love you Lou, have you had anything to eat?" he shook his head.

"I love you too gorgeous and no I wanted to see you more than food" I lifted my head to look at him.

"Well I will make you a drink and something to eat and you go get in the shower, there's one of your shirts in my wardrobe you can wear that and I'm pretty sure there are some clean boxers of yours in there as well get changed into those" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?! You left them here ok and the shirt you let me have because I always wear it to sleep in!"

"I'm kidding thankyou" he kissed me once more and walked into my bathroom. I sighed and went to knock on Rachel's door.

"RACHEL, DO YOU WANNA BE LATE! GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED; DON'T MAKE ME DRAG YOU OUT OF THERE!"

"Fuck off!" I laughed and walked off to put some Bacon under the grill and butter some bread. Rachel walked out of the room with her hair all over and half asleep, I reached for my camera next to my keys and took a picture, she heard the shutter go off and looked up.

"MEGAN I'M GONNA KILL YOU! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" I laughed and she jumped to reach it so I turned off the oven and ran into the living room.

"IT'S PUNISHMENT FOR NOT GETTING UP WHEN I TELL TO THE FIRST TIME!" she just glared at me.

"Bitch" I laughed once again and Niall walked out of Rachel's room wide-eyed

"Are you done now?" Rachel laughed.

"Good to see you Nialler, how was LA?" he smiled.

"Ok thankyou Meg's and I got an amazing week with Rachel so that was amazing" I smiled they were so cute.

Louis walked in with a towel around his waist and I went into staring mode, I forgot how gorgeous he was.

"Megan, helloo?" I blinked to find Rach and Niall laughing at me except Louis who just winked, I looked at the floor,

"What?"

"I can't find the shirt and stuff" I sighed and shook my head.

"Why are boys so bloody useless" Niall and Louis laughed.

"Rach there's bacon under the grill and bread on a plate in the kitchen" that was enough to make her and Niall race into the kitchen.

I walked into my room with Louis following behind me.

"Louis they're at the top of the drawer honestly" I turned to him and he was grinning.

"I know I just wanted you to myself again" I threw the boxers at him and shut the wardrobe with the shirt still in my hand.

"Megan can I have the shirt?" I laughed he was stood there in his boxers with his arm out for the shirt.

"Come and get it!" he raised his eyebrows and started walking towards me.

He was now stood directly in front of me with his lips a few inches away from mine.

"You really shouldn't have said that" then he pressed his lips to mine, his arms around my hips, his tongue slipped into my mouth so I ended up dropping the shirt and my arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer.

He pulled away and reached for the shirt.

"Thanks babe" He then winked whilst I glared at him.

"You bastard you did that on purpose!" he laughed.

"I'm sorry, but you did tell me to come and get it" I just shook my head and started to walk out of the room when he pulled me back.

"I wasn't finished yet" and he turned me around before kissing me and shutting and locking the door behind me.

" and Niall are still here" he frowned and pulled away so I kissed him quickly making him smile and I went to my wardrobe and got out my multicoloured aztec leggings, one of Louis' hoodies that just so happened to be in my wardrobe too and a black tank top.

"Louis go and have something to eat, there's a cup of tea on the side for you, and I will be out in a bit" he kissed me on the forehead.

"Is that my hoodie?" I sheepishly smiled and looked at the floor.

"Maybe" He chuckled.

"Well, you look adorable" I laughed.

"Thankyou" He smiled and walked into the kitchen in the now crumpled shirt and the trousers he wore when he first got here.

I walked into the kitchen with my hair in a bun and my fabric hair band tied in a bow on the top of my head. I decided against makeup my eyes have had enough for a few days. Louis was sat drinking his tea and watching with a disgusted face as Rachel and Niall sat staring at each other with goofy smiles on their faces.

I looked at the clock and shook my head.

"Rach it's nearly eleven" she quickly looked up at the clock.

"Shit! Megan I'm gonna be late why didn't you say before!" I laughed and threw her keys and bag at her.

"You can make it if you go now Rach, bye" she ran out of the door with Niall following closely behind her. I laughed to myself and shook my head.

"Is she always like that?" I smiled and Louis patted his knee so I sat down in his lap and leaned into him, my side touching his chest and my head in the crook of his neck.

"You look gorgeous without makeup babe, why do you wear it?" I let out a tired sigh.

"I don't know Lou, I just do" he rubbed his cheek against my nose and I laughed making him smile, I smiled back and kissed his cheek.

"I've missed your laugh"

"I've missed you" He grinned and I yawned before putting my head back in his neck.

"Come on babe" before I could say anything he had lifted me off of my feet

"What are you doing Lou?" he looked down at me.

"You're obviously exhausted so you are going to sleep. Thinking about it, I think the jet lag is starting to kick in so I will join you" I laughed and he pulled back the covers laying me down in the bed before walking round the other side, pulling off his shirt and trousers and climbed into the bed.

He pulled me close to him and put his arm around my waist slowly stroking my arm up and down with his hand.

"I've missed this...us"

"Me too, it's not been the same without you Louis" he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

"I love you beautiful, get some sleep" I smiled.

"I love you too Lou" I kissed his chest and shut me eyes, finally at peace knowing my wonderful boyfriend was home again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29- The Day It All Went Wrong.**

* * *

We woke up an hour later; Rachel was sat on the sofa with Niall laughing at something on the TV. I sat down across from them on the other sofa.

"What time did you get back Rach?" she looked over at me and smiled.

"About half an hour ago, you two look so cute together when you're asleep" I raised my eyebrows at her and started laughing.

"Thanks Rach" she looked back at the TV, then quickly back at me.

"I've just remembered Zack asked if we all wanted to go out later" I grinned then looked up at Louis.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to meet my parents this weekend, but if you said yes we were going to set off tonight" I stared at him then back at Rachel

"Do you mind Rach? It's just I've been going out with Lou for ages and I haven't met his parents yet so..." she laughed at my rambling.

"Meg's it's fine I understand, I will go with Nialler and Zack" I sighed.

"Are you sure?" she laughed.

"Megan if you don't go I will slap you" then I laughed and started walking into my room.

"Ok Rach, I'm going" Louis followed me into the room.

"Are you ok with going I mean I didn't exactly give you a lot of notice?" I smiled and put my hand on his face.

"Louis it's fine and besides I want to meet your family and I can tell you miss them so I'm not going to say no" he put his hand over mine.

"Thankyou" I went to get my striped holdall from my wardrobe.

"What shall I take Lou?" he sat on my bed flicking through the photos on my phone.

"Um, just jeans and stuff, but I am going to pick a dress for you to take because we will go out to dinner on Sunday" I sighed.

"Ok" he looked at me worried.

"What's wrong Meg's?" I looked down at him.

"What if your parents don't like me Lou" he laughed.

"They will love you as much as I do and my sisters are already dying to meet you" I smiled and turned back to my wardrobe getting out my black jeans, red jeans and blue trousers and putting them into my bag along with my peach vest top, my rolling stones t-shirt and plain white v-neck t-shirt. I put in my white converse and black heels.

"Okay Louis pick the dress" he got up off the bed and grinned before picking out my white lace, long sleeved, knee length dress.

"This one, you will look gorgeous in" I smiled.

"That one's my second favourite, my first is the one you bought me obviously" he winked.

"Nice save babe" I laughed and took the dress from him before putting it into my bag, along with my toiletry bag and underwear.

"I'm done, we just need to go to yours and pack now" he nodded and picked up my bag.

"Rach, come here I'm going to Louis' and then were off so I will see you Sunday night ok, don't get into too much trouble when I'm gone" she laughed and hugged me before saying:

"I won't and besides Niall said I can stay at his while you're gone so I don't have to be alone" I nodded.

"Thanks Niall, and Rach, don't forget to lock up before you go and have fun tonight ok, ring me if you need anything, I will miss you and goodbye" she laughed.

"Yes mum and goodbye Megzie"

After that I walked out of the door with Louis following behind me.

"You're so sweet" I looked up at him and put my arm around his waist.

"Why is that Louis?" he put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head

"You care about Rach like she's your sister or something, it's really nice that you don't just leave her to do whatever" I smiled up at him.

"Well we've been best friends nearly 6 years so she is like a sister to me and I do care for her, I'd never leave her to do whatever"

"Aaaaw, your adorable" I sighed.

"Shutup Lou".

It was half past 8 and we were halfway to Doncaster when I got a phone call from Rachel.

"Hey Rach, you ok?" she was crying and yelling down the phone at me.

"Rach, calm down babe, what's wrong?!" she started crying again.

"Just turn around and get here as fast as possible, were at the hospital, it's Zack" then the line went dead and I dropped the phone and lifted a shaky hand up to my mouth.

"Megan, what's wrong?!" I looked up at Louis.

"We have to turn back Louis, I'm really sorry but Its Zack he's in the hospital, I have to get back!"

"Megan calm down, it's ok I'm turning round now, I will get you to the hospital ok, everything is going to be ok" I nodded and turned to look out of the window praying Zack was going to be ok.

It was half past 8 and we were halfway to Doncaster when I got a phone call from Rachel.

"Hey Rach, you ok?" she was crying and yelling down the phone at me.

"Rach, calm down babe, what's wrong?!" she started crying again.

"Just turn around and get here as fast as possible, were at the hospital, it's Zack" then the line went dead and I dropped the phone and lifted a shaky hand up to my mouth.

"Megan, what's wrong?!" I looked up at Louis.

"We have to turn back Louis, I'm really sorry but Its Zack he's in the hospital, I have to get back!"

"Megan calm down, it's ok I'm turning round now, I will get you to the hospital ok, everything is going to be ok" I nodded and turned to look out of the window praying Zack was going to be ok.

We got to the hospital and I ran straight to reception "My friend is in here, Zack Ditch" she looked through a few papers.

"Who are you miss?"

"I'm his best friend, I need to see him can you tell me what room he's in?" she slowly shook her head.

"I'm sorry but only family is able to you will have to sit in the waiting room" I looked up at her in anger.

"I HAVE TO SEE HIM, PLEASE?!" she shook her head.

"Please miss sit down, I can't let you through" I looked up to Louis for help.

"Look can you please just let her in they're pretty much family, please?" as soon as she saw it was Louis she told us the room, so I set off running towards it ignoring all the shouts for me to stop running, I had to see him, I needed to know what was wrong.

I got to the room and sat outside it was Rachel crying with her head in Nialls lap

"Rach, what happened?!" she got up from Niall and came running over to me hugging me tight.

"We...were in the...club when we all got up to dance...but we sat back down and Zack drank his drink which was only orange juice when all of a sudden he got a massive pain in his stomach and then collapsed, somebody put straight vodka in his drink and he's on a life support machine because his kidney has gave in, Megan what are we going to do?!" At this point I was crying and hugging Rachel just as tight as she was hugging me.

"Rachel, it's ok, he will pull through he won't leave us like this I promise, I'm going to go in there have you already been in?" she nodded and let go of me before going to Niall once again Louis was stood there looking lost and I could tell it was hurting him seeing me as distraught as this but my best friend was on a life support machine I had to go in there.

"Are you ok going in on your own Meg's?" I nodded and walked in. He looked pale and had wires in him and the machine at the side of the bed was beeping really slowly it was almost haunting. I sat down next to him and looked up to see Louis looking at me through the open blinds; I took hold of his hand.

"Zack, please pull through I know you can do this, don't leave us like this it's not your time please don't go, I love you I always will you know that just please pull through this...please" then I burst into tears again with my head on his covered up leg. I looked up to see Louis still looking, then up at the machine but then the line moving up and down turned into one straight line ***beeeeeeeeeep*** and I broke down in hysterics

"No...please...don't leave me!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30-A Change Of Events.**

* * *

"Don't leave me...no!" I shook his hand and put my head on his stomach holding him close, I was crying that hard I couldn't breathe, I can't believe he's gone he was my best friend.

"Megan...no...God, please no!" Rachel ran to me and collapsed next to Zack.

"I can't believe he's gone" then a flustered Frankie ran in with a tear stained face and sat behind me and Rachel, with her arms around us.

"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry I wasn't here" I turned to hug her.

"It's ok". It was all silent for about ten minutes until the doctor walked in.

"Girls I'm going to have to ask you to leave" I looked up at him.

"I'm not leaving, were not going anywhere!" he shook his head and sighed.

"We have to unplug the machines and check him over, you're going to have to wait outside" then I shook my head, stood up and started walking towards him, how dare he my best friend had just died and he wants me to wait outside whilst he unplugged the machines that not moments ago were keeping him alive!

"I SAID I AM NOT LEAVING OK, GOD DON'T YOU PEOPLE LISTEN, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" then Louis ran in to stop me physically endangering the doctor.

"Megan, love calm down, it's ok, I'm so sorry but he's...gone, your shouting isn't going to change that sweetheart" I collapsed against his chest then sank to the floor bringing him down with me, I sobbed into his shirt as he stroked my hair and kissed my head trying to calm me down.

"He's gone Louis, he's...gone" he kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"Ssh, ssh, love it's ok, he's in a better place, everything's going to be ok" I continued to cry wetting his shirt even more, I heard Rach and Frankie crying outside the room.

"Excuse me Megan, but can you be quiet a minute, I think, oh my...It's a miracle"

I shot up and started walking towards the doctor.

"What..What is it?"

"He still has a pulse, he's still alive" I looked outside at the girls who must have seen the look on my face and they shot in through the door.

"He's alive, he still has a pulse!" Rachel ran through the room and hugged the doctor.

"Thankyou, thankyou" he stood there awkwardly before patting her back.

"It seems his kidney is really badly poisoned but if we can get a donor within the next 24 hours he can be saved" I looked up from Louis' chest.

"I'll do it!"

Everyone looked at me in shock before Louis looked down at me.

"Megan are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Louis, I would rather not be able to drink and save Zack, than get pissed with the thought of Zack dying because of me being selfish at the back of my mind! I love him Lou he's one of my best friends, he's like my brother I don't want to lose him, I want to do this" he nodded, kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug.

"Ok, if you're sure babe" I nodded and let him go.

"Now I'm going to have to check what blood type you are first, so you won't be going into the operating room for a few hours, so I'm going to need you to fill this sheet out and hand it in when I collect you for the blood test"

It was now nearly half past ten and I was sat waiting for the anaesthetic to kick in and send me to sleep in the hospital bed I was laying in, Louis was sat at the side of me with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you" I groggily smiled and put my hand on his face.

"I love you Lou" he smiled and stroked my face and I could feel my eyes starting to close.

"I love you too meg's" then everything went black.

***beep, beep, beep***

I woke up once again in a white room smelling of disinfectant I looked to my left to find Rachel sat there this time instead of Louis.

"Hey meg's, you ok?" I smiled at her.

"My side hurts a bit obviously, but apart from that I'm fine, what about you? You look exhausted Rach" she shrugged and sighed.

"Yeah well Zack's in one hospital room whilst you're in the other, I can hardly sleep can I!"

"Ha...ow...ha"

"Megan, are you ok?" I winced and bit my lip whilst nodding.

"I'll get the doctor, oh and Louis' outside I said I would come and see you first" I smiled.

"Thanks Rach, he can come in now if you want to go see Zack, he needs you more than I do" she nodded and smiled before leaving the room.

I had nearly drifted off when I heard someone walk into the room.

"Meg's...babe?" I slowly opened my eyes and looked to my side, to see Louis leaning over the bed looking at me.

"Lou, what are you doing?" he looked down at me worried.

"I'm making sure you're ok" I giggled but then winced because of the pain.

"Are you ok? Where does it hurt?" he looked at me once again with an even more worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine Lou, it's just my side"

"No you're not I'll get the doctor" I shook my head.

"Rachel's already gone for one Lou, you should have gone home you need to sleep" he chuckled

"Even in a hospital bed after just having an operation you're looking after me, what are you like meg's" I softly smiled.

"I care about you Lou, what's wrong with that?" he sat on the bed at the side of me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"No gorgeous, I love you" I looked up at him.

"I love you too" then he leaned in but just as he was about to kiss me the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something? You're friend said you were awake so I need to check you over and give you your medication, you're going to have to stay for at least another week as we monitor your condition but after that your free to go" I looked at Louis and then back to the doctor.

"Ok, how's Zack?" he looked down at his clipboard before looking back up.

"Mr Ditch, is in a stable condition, you miss just about saved his life" that brought a tear to my eye, he was ok.

"Can I see him please?" he nodded and then Louis helped me off the bed, as we passed the doctor he turned to me.

"You're a brave young woman for doing what you did, he is a very lucky man to have you as a friend" I smiled.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday when you said I had to leave, really sorry I don't know what came over me" he nodded.

"It's ok miss, I understand" then I walked out of the room with Louis' arm around my shoulders keeping my upright.

We reached Zack's room and I saw he was looking a lot better than he was yesterday.

"Hey Meg's" I walked over to him and gave him a huge hug being careful because of his side.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" he smiled and shook his head.

"I'm sorry" I looked up.

"Its ok, I'm just glad you're fine"

"Hey, now at least we have matching scars" I smiled.

"Yeah and a horrible memory to go with it, "Where's Liz anyway?" he sighed

"She's in Australia visiting relatives, so I haven't seen her in a week"

"Oh so I'm guessing she has no idea then" he shook his head.

"Well I should ring her so she knows" he looked at me with a panicked look on his face.

"No, don't, I want to tell her face to face, please" I sighed and nodded

"Okay, as long as you do" he hugged me again

"I will I promise"


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31-The Date Cut Short**

**(this is a chapter about jenny, so it's all in her p.o.v.)**

It was Friday night when I got a text off Zayn, we have now been dating for 2 weeks and I am so grateful to Megan seriously, I've met the man of the dreams thanks to her.

**'Are you doing anything tonight babe?'**

I looked around the room, I was sat in my room writing my English essay so I decided to text back.

**'no, I'm currently sat alone writing my essay for English honey, why?'**

I sighed and put down my pen, I give up. I've wrote nothing in the past half an hour.

I was stood on my balcony connecting to the penthouse I lived in when there was a knock on the door. I slowly opened it and smiled when I saw who was behind it.

"Hey babe"

"hey Zayn, what are you doing? I thought you were out with the boys tonight?"

He stepped inside my living room putting his hands on my hips and shutting the door with his foot.

"I know, I just thought you were more important babe" I smiled and looked at the floor.

"So how about we watch a film, just the two of us, Jen?" I looked back up and grinned.

"You're so sweet" he smiled and put his forehead on mine.

"It's because you're so perfect" he took my hand and pulled me towards the sofa

"What film do you want to watch Zayn?" he pulled me onto his knee and kissed my head.

"I'll let you pick" I got up off the sofa and slotted Remember me into the DVD player before turning off the light and sitting next to Zayn.

It was halfway through the film and I started crying because of how sad it was.

"Babe, are you ok?" I looked up to see Zayn's worried expression looking at me,I smiled.

"Yeah, it's just really sad" he smiled back and wiped the tears away with his thumbs before leaning down to kiss me softly.

"It's ok, babe it's not real" I cuddled closer into his chest and went back to watching the film with Zayn softly stroking my hair.

The film finished about 45 minutes later and it was now quarter to eleven.

"Zayn honey, do you want to stay over?" he looked up from his phone.

"Sorry babe, Liam text me saying Louis, Niall and Harry were at the hospital something's happened with one of Megan's friends" I shot up off the sofa.

"Oh my God, is she ok?" he looked up at me wide eyed from the shock of me getting up so quickly.

"Um, I don't know I'll ring him now babe" I nodded and started pacing the room, "Babe calm down I'm sure she's fine" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose"

Louis must have picked up the phone because Zayn suddenly started talking "Lou, what's happened Jen's really worried?" I heard mumbling and then saw Zayn's face turn so he suddenly had a really worried look on his face.

"Oh my god, is she ok?!" I ran over to Zayn who looked at me then put his arm around my shoulders.

"We're on our way, ok bye Louis"

"What's happened?" he kissed my head and pulled me into a hug.

"Zack, one of Megan's friends got rushed to hospital and put on a life support machine, but he could survive if somebody donated a kidney..." I looked up at him shocked.

"She never!" he looked down at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, she said he could have one of her kidneys and right now she is just about to go into the operating room" I had tears in my eyes as I looked at him.

"Oh my God, can we go please? I wanna be there when she wakes up" he nodded and grabbed my jacket off the rack next to the door.

"Let's go babe"

We got to the hospital at nearly quarter past eleven and sat in the waiting room with Rachel, Niall, Harry, Louis and Frankie.

It was now nearly half past one in the morning and I was starting to slowly fall asleep with my head in Zayn's lap.

"Go to sleep babe, I will wake you up when she comes out of the operating room.

"Babe?...Jenny, wake up" I slowly opened my eyes and groggily sat up.

"Is she out?" he kissed my cheek and nodded.

"Yeah she came out half an hour ago, she went to see Zack though, but she's back in her room" I got up and pulled Zayn along with me to her room. She was laid in the bed with a tube in her arm that was hooked into a drip

"Megan...meg's?" she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Jenny, are you ok?" I smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, Meg's how are you?" she slowly sat up.

"I'm ok I suppose, what are you doing here? You should be asleep" I laughed and shook my head.

"You're always worrying about everyone else but yourself, I came to see you honey, how's Zack?" she smiled and took a sip of the water that was side of the side of the bed.

"I can't help it, and he's ok now, thank god" I smiled and sat down in Zayn's lap as he had took the only available seat.

"I can't believe you gave him your kidney meg's, your amazing, seriously" she shook her head.

"Really I'm not, I did what I did for my friend he needed help so I helped, It's in the job description of a friend so I wasn't going to just leave him"

I could feel my eyes start to water.

"Oh Meg's you're honestly the nicest person I've ever met"

"hey!" Zayn nudged me in the side making me laugh and Megan slightly giggle because of the pain in her side.

"You know I love you Zayn" he smiled.

"Yes I do and I love you too honey" then he leaned down and kissed me.

"Guys, no pda in front of my sick girlfriend please!" I broke away laughing as Louis walked in, sat on the bed next to Megan and kissed her on the head.

"How are you babe?" she looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine Lou, thankyou" I yawned and Megan noticed.

"Right that is it, miss' . Home. Sleep. Now!" I laughed and shook my head again.

"But Meg's you're ill" she shook her head.

"I'm fine, now go you can visit me tomorrow if you must lovely" she grinned at me when I laughed so I got up and hugged her then stepped to the side as Zayn hugged her too.

"Ok, well night meg's I will see you in the morning" she nodded.

"Bye Jenny, bye Zayn"

We got back to my penthouse and I climbed into bed with Zayn at the side of me.

"Night babe, I love you" I smiled and put my head on his chest.

"Night, I love you honey" I drifted off to sleep with my mind at ease knowing everything was ok.


End file.
